Camp Rock
by xLoveKeepsUsKindx
Summary: When Connie finds out that her daughter Mitchie didn't stop smoking like she promised she would do, she decides to bring her along to camp. Mitchie having no idea what kind of camp it is, goes along leaving her best friends behind. What she also didn't know is how much fun Camp Rock actually is and how much effect the annoying ego tripping pop star actually has on her.
1. Introducing Characters

**Camp Rock - Introducing Characters:** _Mitchie Torres, Miley Stewart, Kyle Williams and Julian James_

* * *

**_Thank you John Green for writing the amazing book Looking for Alaska and You Me At Six for writing the powerful album Sinners Never Sleep with the awesome song Time Is Money._**

**_No Copyright intended, everything belong to the rightful owner._**

* * *

Mitchie stepped out of the classroom with a small smirk playing on her face while slinging her backpack over her shoulder. There was a reason behind the mischievous smirk. Today wasn't a normal school day, today was the last day of school. She's finally going to be free from all the lies, the scandals and the rumours that are created in the dark and secure halls of High School.

She woke up early today so she could clean out her locker in peace before everyone else arrived at school. It was a good thing she did because a lot of people were doing it now and it was crazy in the halls. Most of the bright red lockers were wide open and a numerous of papers were flying trough the air, people were pushing, screaming, hugging and laughing but Mitchie couldn't wait to get out of these halls, to feel the freedom and to drive back home with her best friend to celebrate the beginning of summer. When she finally got to the hall that led to the entrance of the school she noticed that she started to walk faster. Her simple black Vans against the white floor barely made any sound as she was now practically running towards the double doors. She pushed them open and her smirk turned into a bright smile as soon the soft summer breeze hit her face.

Mitchie closed her eyes for a second before opening them again and grabbing her black Rayban's out of her backpack and scanning the school's parking lot for her petite blonde, blunt and loud best friend. She frowned a little when she couldn't find her but she continued her walk to her 1964 black Mercury Comet convertible with red leather seats. She took of the white hood and threw her backpack in the backseat. She let out a content breath and decided to wait for her best friend on the hood of her car. She settled herself and put her earplugs in her ear starting up her music. She closed her eyes, let out another content breath and tapped her foot along with the music.

Mitchie knew when her best friend was making her way to her car. She didn't need to look up to know it was her. Her familiar perfume that had a sweet but sickening scent of roses was lingering in the air, followed by the smell of cigarettes. Mitchie waited patiently until she would reach her and just like expected Miley pulled the earplugs out of Mitchie's ear and hovered above her blowing out the cigarette smoke out in her face. Mitchie sniffed but smiled up at her before sitting up. She watched Miley as she took a deep drag of the cigarette before she pulled it out of her hands "I thought I told you to quit" She said while she put the cigarette between her lips and also took a drag. She didn't like to smoke over her lungs. Her throat would be tingling if she did.

"You're one to talk" Miley retorted while she took out her pack of cigarettes and took out another before lighting it up.

"Are we still waiting on someone?" Mitchie asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence. She finished the already half smoked cigarette and threw it on the ground before getting of the hood of the car and squeeze it under the sole of her shoe and she glanced at Miley who nodded towards two people who where walking up to them. Knowing the smile on her friends face she knew that it was her boyfriend Kyle and his best friend Julian.

"Hello beautiful" Kyle spoke as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

Mitchie leaned of her car and met Julian halfway. She pulled him in for a hug but he unexpectedly picked her up in his arms, causing her to wrap her legs around his torso.

"Hey dork" Mitchie giggled at the tall greened eyed boy with his mess of blonde curls.

"Wait, you are calling **_me_** a dork, dork?" Julian gasped playfully and he chuckled at the eye roll and the stomp on his chest that he received. He lowered her slowly and let go as soon as her feet touched the ground.

"I am driving" Kyle said when he pulled back from the kiss and he grinned at Mitchie already knowing her answer.

Mitchie shook her head and crossed her arms "Definitely not, nobody drives my car but me"

He sighed, knowing that she was going to give in anyway "Mitchie…" He said in that special tone that would make her say yes to him anyway.

"Damn you" She muttered under her breath as she took her car keys out of the pockets of the jeans she was wearing and threw them his way. Julian smirked as he jumped into the backseat of the car and she watched as they all got in and the engine roared to life.

"Come on Arizona, let's roll" Miley screamed to her over the loud sound of the engine and Mitchie just shook her head at the mention of her nickname before she got also jumped into the backseat of her car next to Julian.

Kyle backed out of the parking space while Miley put on the CD **_Sinners Never Sleep_** by **_You Me At Six_**. She skipped a few songs before she stopped at the song Time Is Money.

**_I've gotta get this off my chest._**

**_I'm startin' to feel a little unrest._**

**_Oh every time I check my shoulder_**

**_I see you there with a clueless look on your face_**

**_I've got to question your intentions_**

**_Are you playing this one by the book?_**

**_Whichever version you're preaching from_**

**_I've sung it once before_**

* * *

Mitchie threw her head back while she clammed onto her bare stomach and laughed loudly at something that Miley said. They were all laughing along with her and it was just like every single time they would hang out together. She felt at ease with this people, they were like family and there wasn't a single person that couldn't trust. She would trust her life with them, these persons being her best friends since about two years ago and that while Mitchie Torres wasn't exactly someone to trust people just like that.

Mitchie's father Carson Torres started a business with his best friend James Peterson, due to make it work they decided to start the company nowhere other then in California. Mitchie and her mom – since her mom is a caterer she could take her business everywhere – tagged along, having to move from their hometown in Arizona – hence the nickname that Julian gave her. When Mitchie started out her first day of school she found it no ordinary school then the first one she was on. She started this year as a junior and wasn't surprised to see that there were cliques on the school.

She was surprised though when after a half day of getting whispers and looks that someone sat with her at lunch. In the moment that that happened she was reading one of her favourite books_ Looking For Alaska_ by _John Green_. Not noticing that someone had seated in front of her she got shaken out of her own world when the person cleared his throat. Looking up at him she just had to smile at his friendly green eyes. She giggled at the dimples he got when he smiled and she giggled at his wild blonde curls. He had her at hello and his name was Julian, he was very charming and she found herself being intrigued by him.

_"So where did you live before you moved here?" Julian asked her interested as they continued their talk from lunch while they made their way out of school after it ended._

_"Arizona" She simply answered while she searched for her bike._

_"Hmm… I'm going to call you Arizona from now" He smiled down at her and she slightly blushed under his stare. "So you go to school by bike huh? Either you're very active or you only live a couple of blocks down" He said as they started walking of the school grounds. Mitchie laughed at his words and he looked at her curiously._

_"I am not active, I'm probably the laziest person you have ever met and yes I live a couple of blocks away but my car is arriving in a week"_

_"Oh okay" He chuckled and scratched the back of his neck "Is it okay if I walk you home?"_

_"Yeah, of course" _

Soon after that he invited her to a show where his band was playing. He plays the bass and when she got there she learned that there was something different to the punk/rock music that they played. It was good different and she quickly thought about ditching most of the pop CD's she had at home. It was that night that he introduced her to his best friend Kyle – the lead singer – and his girlfriend named Miley Stewart.

Mitchie hit it off with brown haired and dark brown eyed Kyle immediately, while it took her a little while longer to actually build a bond with Miley. They didn't even tolerate each other at first and it really was because they were so alike. They both couldn't handle the fact that there was someone as blunt, loud and bubbly as they were. But after a lot of rough months they decided to ignore that and they became the best of friends. And since then the four of them have been inseparable.

Kyle and Miley have been together since ever and Mitchie and Julian… well there was something but they weren't going to sweat it and label it since it was barely something.

Mitchie blew out a breath when she finally calmed down her laughter.

"Okay, seriously guys, stop. You're giving me a stomach ache" she wiped the tears that escaped her eyes and she fixated her glance on the pool in front of her. They were sitting in her backyard on this warm summer day with lemonade, one of Connie – Mitchie's mother - meals and Julian's guitar strumming.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Miley asked after she also calmed down and she leaned her head on Kyle's shoulder but not before pressing a soft kiss on it. He smiled down at her as response and placed a kiss on her plump lips. Both Mitchie and Julian rolled their eyes and chuckled at them.

"I don't know" Julian answered Miley's question as he looked at each one of them.

"We can hang out here all day. I don't think my parents would mind it if you stayed over for dinner" Mitchie suggested and she smiled when they all agreed to her plan.

"Let me tell my mom, I'll be right back" She lifted herself of the chair she was lying on and she walked over the grass back to the house. She opened the sliding doors and placed her bare feet on the cold wooden floor before sliding the door shut behind her.

"Mom?" She called out and she frowned when she didn't get any response because she knew that her mom was home. She looked around while she made her way to the kitchen where her mother was standing with her back faced towards her.

"Hey, there you are. I called you but you didn't respond" She said while she opened the fridge and took out a bottle of water. She closed the fridge again and looked at her mom, noticing her different expression. "Is everything okay?"

"Can you send your friends home please?" Connie answered with a dull tone and Mitchie looked at her in surprise. "Why and why are you acting so weird?"

"Because you are packing your bags young lady and you're going to camp with me tomorrow" Her voice trailed of and she opened her mouth to say something but she decided against it. She showed her the pack of cigarettes that she found in her daughter's room only a few minutes ago. "You said that you stopped" This time she spoke with disappointment and she was hurt that she had lied to her.

Mitchie clenched her jaw and quickly started to think of a way out. "But mom, these are from Miley. You know that her parents have no problem with her smoking. She left them here the last time she stayed over"

"Don't you even try to lie to me Michelle, you heard me? You're coming with me tomorrow whether you like it or not. Now send your friends home"

"Are you kidding me mom? You're going to that camp for the whole summer. I made plans, we were supposed to go to the beach and to Disney Land and Julian and Kyle are going to play a few shows. I can't miss that" Mitchie spoke hurriedly. She had to admit that she winched when her mother called her Michelle. She only did that when she was angry or deeply disappointed. She know that she promised her parents that she would stop smoking but come one, she hangs out with Miley a lot, she can't just expect her to stop.

"Then you shouldn't have made promises that you couldn't keep" Connie said as she made her way out of the kitchen but not before throwing the cigarettes into the bin.

Mitchie sighed deeply and ran her fingers trough her long brown locks. She knew that it would just be the best to not fight her mom and just go with her but this wasn't what she wanted. She wanted to spend her summer here and not at some stupid camp where she didn't know anyone. She didn't even know what kind of camp it is and if there are any kids of her age.

* * *

Mitchie sighed deeply as she walked back inside her closet to pack more of her clothes for camp. She grabbed a few sweaters and hoodies and walked back to her suitcase that was lying on her bed next to Julian "Hey Jul" She said and stuffed her stuff in the suitcase. She just wanted to walk back inside her closet when she noticed that Julian was sitting on her bed "Wait? How long have you been sitting here?"

Julian brought his arm up and looked at his wrist where his pretend watch was around "A little over a minute or so" He spoke with the goofy grin on his face that Mitchie had grown to love so much.

Mitchie shook her head at him and sighed deeply, letting herself fall down on her bed while Julian locked his arm around her petite waist "My mom is so disappointed in me. She didn't even look at me Julian. I really screwed up"

"Just show her that you didn't intend to disappoint her and I think that you're already doing good by going without a fight" A smile grew on his face when she cuddled closer to him, tangling her tanned, long and bare legs with his and clamming her hand on his shirt. Mitchie was something special and even though they were just friends or something like that, he really wants her to find someone who can make her the happiest and no, he wouldn't mind being that guy. Their relationship was weird but it was good. They're both content with the way that they are.

"Thank you Julian, I don't know what I'd do without you" She enjoyed having his broad body again her and the warmth that his arm around her brought, she felt comfortable. She closed her eyes and listened to him while he hummed a song that she recognized.

"So, what kind of camp is it anyway?"

"I have no idea. I just hope that there aren't pervy hormonal teenagers there" She said in disgust.

Julian chuckled and released his grip on her a little to look down at her. "Tell you what" While he spoke he slipped the ring of his finger and placed it on the palm of her hand "To prevent them from hitting on you, take my ring and say that you already have a boyfriend"

"Are you kidding me? You're not seriously letting me take your ring for the whole summer right?" She sat up a little and looked down at the silver ring in her hand before staring into his green eyes.

He shrugged his shoulders lightly as if it was nothing "Why not? You gave it to me anyway. Just take it, this ring can probably safe you from pervy hormonal teenagers" He mocked her receiving a push from her. But since he was sitting on the edge of her bed he tumbled over and fell on the floor. He heard her gasp and when he looked up she was towering over her.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" She said half in shock and half giggling. She started laughing harder when she received a nod from him and she looked down at ring in her hand "Seems like the ring is already working"

Julian shook his head and extended his arms, grabbing her and pulling her of her bed on top of him "What's up with you insulting me?"

She shrugged her shoulders with a bright smile on her face "I don't know, that's just how we work"

"Come here you" He whispered while he locked his arms around her petite waist and slightly leaned up, pressing their lips into a soft passionate kiss.

Mitchie kissed him back and hummed content when he traced his tongue over her lip slightly. He kept his hands on the small of her back, just like a real gentleman but when she felt something down there she pulled back and stared down at her best friend with a raised eyebrow "See, you really are a pervy hormonal teenager. Contain your little friend"

Julian's cheeks turned rosy in a short amount of time "Oh shut up" He pecked her lips one last time "Come on, we should finish packing your stuff"

Mitchie sighed deeply and got of him "We probably should" She extended her hand and helped him before they both walked inside her walk in closet. Mitchie furrowed her brows together as she thought about if she was going to bring dresses with her but then she felt Julian's stare on her so she turned to look at him. He was leaning again the doorway of her closet with a smile on his face "What?" She asked him confused.

"Nothing, I'm just going to miss you Arizona"

"I'm going to miss you too dimples" She turned back to her clothes and motioned him to walk over to her "Okay, so dress or no dress?"

* * *

**Yes, I started a new story :s Hahaha I came up with this idea in the shower? Weird I know. Anyway this is CampRock in my style. Mitchie is not the shy nobody that she normally is. Actually she is the contrary. She's a tough, talented, independent young woman who has no idea what CampRock has in store for her. Connie is still a caterer though and Mitchie is not ashamed of that. Tess Tyler is still a bitch, Caitlyn is still the amazing music producer that she is and Shane Gray is still the ego tripping pop star that we all know and sort of, love. Oh I'm sorry did I say pop star? I meant rock star, of course :) **


	2. Introducing Characters II

**CampRock – Introducing Characters: **_Shane Gray, Nate Gray, Jason Gray, Uncle Brown._

* * *

"I don't want to waste my summer at some camp. I'm Shane Gray for crying out loud" Shane exclaimed absolutely annoyed while he pushed strand of his long hair away from his eyes. Summer camp, he had winched as soon as their manager told them that they would ship him of. He couldn't believe it. He isn't to be spending his summer on a camp in the middle of nowhere. He's supposed to be on tour this summer and not be here. He looked out of the tinted windows and saw all the green and all the overly excited teenagers who were standing at the entrance. He doesn't belong here, not anymore.

"Man we used to loved this place three years ago. We used to **_be_** those campers" Nate said with his eyes wide a little. He couldn't believe what his brother became. Being known go to his head and now he turned into this… fame whore. He knew that the old Shane was somewhere deep down there. Deep, deep, deep, deep down there, so that is why he agreed with this plan to bring him here. The place when they got to know each other better as brothers, where they made plans and started to make music. It was this place that gave them the push that they needed, to make that burning passion of making music into something more. Something that's so big that they didn't even dare to dream it.

"Yeah man, this is where Connect Three, connected" Jason said before watching out of the windows and getting distracted by a bird that flew by.

Nate raised his eyebrow at his older brother and he shook his head looking back at Shane "Look, right now, you're the bad boy of the press and the label has a problem with that, which means we have a problem with that"

"Actually, I don't really have a problem with that" Jason said getting back to the conversation. He looked at Nate and saw the glare that he got so he pointed towards Shane while he nodded. "We have a problem with that"

"This camp thing is supposed to fix it. It's good PR. So do your time, enjoy the fresh air, get a tan" Nate said, joking a bit but getting a cold hard glare from Shane the smile left of his face completely. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe every sign of Shane had disappeared and they were left with nothing but a resting, ego tripping pop star.

"And oh, can you get me a birdhouse or something?" Jason clapped his hands together at his idea as he was completely oblivious to the suffocating atmosphere in the limo.

"One word, payback" Shane spitted out as he opened the door of the limo. And he was positive that he was going to put actions behind his words. Want to know the reason behind his ego? It's because the label made him into him, they should be the ones who need those camp. Their music was good, it wasn't just good, it meant something and it was theirs and it was special and they were all proud of it and then when the time came that they had to present it to the label they slammed it down, saying that they needed to go a complete different way. Bring in a broken heart and a stranded relationship with his parents and here you have rock star Shane Gray.

"By the way" Nate said as he buckled his seat belt and watched how Shane moved out of the car with his guitar bag in his hand "We told the press you will be recording a duet with the winner of the final jam" He watched Shane's face turn even more irritated and he closed the window as they made their way out of the camp's ground.

Shane walked to his cabin, his checkered guitar bag in his hand and he took a deep breath as he stared at the cabin in front of him. He didn't want to go in. he knew that if he stayed here long enough that it would bring him back, bring him back to memories that he has locked away in the back of his mind. The times that everything was still okay and that nothing got taken away from them. He sighed and slowly started to move towards the cabin, he climbed the stairs and when he looked up from his shoes he was standing in front of Brown Cessario.

"Shane, what's going on man?" He kept out his hand for him to shake and he was wearing a huge smile on his face. This year was going to be amazing, so many people applied and came here and now that the kids have a celebrity guest mentor it would mean great business. He also couldn't wait to see all the great talent that was going to be shown or maybe even formed here.

"Hey, what's up Uncle Brown?" Shane threw him a small smile and slipped passed him ignoring his uncle's hand. He wasn't in for it. He just wanted to be left alone. As if his uncle knew what he was feeling, Shane heard the door close and he let out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding. He dropped his bag on the bed and looked around, founding that his stuff were already here. He had to resist rolling his eyes. That's how bad people wanted him gone, his parents, his management and even his brothers.

He shook his head and stared out at the view in front of him, immediately feeling somewhat calm. He licked his lips and slowly walked out of the cabin again. He walked over the grass until he reached the lake. He turned his head to his right and saw the dock. A small smile played on his face. Everything was the same, just like three years ago. As he looked at the dock again he found a girl sitting there. Her blonde hair was loosely hanging over her shoulder. Shane would recognize her features everywhere so he scrounged his nose and wanted to make his way back to his cabin. He wasn't in the mood for Tess Tyler and all of her drama. He was already having enough of that in his life. So he turned around and saw a group of girls walking his way. He knew what was about to come so he wanted to hide in the bushes but it was already too late.

"SHANE!"

"IT'S REALLY HIM"

* * *

**_"I can't make it alive on my own _**

**_But if you have to go, then please girl _**

**_Just leave me alone_**

**_'Cause I don't want to see you and me going our separate ways _**

**_Begging you to stay _**

**_If it isn't too late_**

**_I'm sorry _**

**_For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep_**

**_It's all me _**

**_This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay _**

**_But you're already on your way_**

**_But you're already on your way"_**

****_"That was absolutely amazing guys" Brown said as he looked down at his three cousins._

_They all turned around to look at him. They sat down by the lake after the afternoon activities, waiting for dinner. They finished the song that they began to write a few days back. Nate smiled widely and nudged his brothers that were sitting on both of his sides before looking up at his uncle. "Thanks Uncle Brown, we just finished it actually"_

_Brown nodded proudly and he pressed his lips together and clapped his hands "I'm going to get you guys a deal"_

_"What?" Jason said excited, his eyes lit up at his uncle's word and he didn't have to look at his brothers to know that they were thinking the exact same thing. They were going to be noticed, something big was finally going to happen._

_"I have no idea how I'm going to do it, but I'm going to. You guys deserve it more than anything. I'm going to make some calls and pull some strings. If it doesn't happen now, it will definitely happen in the future. You guys have a voice, it's time that you use it" Brown said already pulling his phone out of his pocket. He knew good music when he heard it and he really thinks that thy have what it takes to make it. So he really wanted to do this for him, he felt like he needed to. _

Shane ran his fingers trough his hair as he waited until Nate picked up his phone. He was done, he just wanted to go home – wherever that was – and lock himself up somewhere. He knew that the second they told him that he would be going back to CampRock that he probably wasn't going to be able to leave. He will always have a tough spot for this camp but it's making him feel things that he doesn't want to feel. Sure he has an attitude a really bad one but they can fix it another way. Why don't they send him to Africa or something so he can build a school?

He sighed in relieve as soon as he heard his brother's voice, but he didn't show it of course "Come on guys, I've learned my lesson. I showered in cold water and I looked at a tree. It's been three hours. I need hair products" He stopped walking as he dusted out his pants that were still a bit dirty from when he had to run away from their fans.

"I think it's time to embrace the natural look" Nate said chuckling a little. He already heard a change in Shane's voice. He knew that camp would do it good. Shane just needed to embrace it.

"Have fun, oh and don't forget to make me a bird house" Jason said before pressing him away.

Shane rolled his eyes and slipped his phone back in his pocket. Why do they have to leave him hanging? He placed his hand over his stomach as soon as he heard it growling. He had to have some food, he didn't have break fast today and it was almost lunch time anyway. Letting out a deep breath he made his way over to the kitchen.

* * *

**And here is Shane's point of view. He's a jerk and he knows that he is but he has his reasons for it. Having to stop doing what he loves – writing real meaningful songs – has killed him along the way. Thinking he's better of with this cold and hard attitude he decided to stick with it. So this one is a tad shorter than Mitchie's introduction but that's because they will meet soon. I'll try to update this story as much as I can! And thank you sooooo much for the amazing feedback that I've been having. It means the world to me!**


	3. The Beginning

**Camp Rock - Chapter 1 [ The Beginning ]**

**Seether let me love you for writing the powerful song **_'Like Suicide'_** and thank you Miss Demi Lovato for having the touching song **_'Mistake'_** on your latest album Unbroken. Thank you writers from CampRock for creating the movie, but I just had to change a few things. And with a few I mean like the whole story :p**

**I do not own the characters. Everything belongs to the rightful owner.**

* * *

_Oh, can it be_

_The voices calling me_

_They get lost and out of time_

_I should've seen it glow_

_But everybody knows_

_That a broken heart is blind_

_- The Black Keys; Little Black Submarines_

* * *

Mitchie sighed deeply while she looked at her mom who had kept her eyes fixated on the road ever since they drove away. Mitchie had passed out as soon as they drove out of her street 6 A.M was way too early to leave but since they had to be ready for lunch they had to be there early. Her mom still wasn't talking and it killed her to the bone "Mom, I'm really sorry"

"I know you are" Connie breathed out still not looking at her daughter. She did look around for signs though when she realized that they were almost there.

"I swear that I'll stop smoking. In fact, I didn't even bring any cigarettes. You can check my bag when we arrive" Mitchie said trying to get something of her mom, a little less disappointment, maybe even a little smile. And that is what she got. Connie finally looked down at her daughter with a smile on her face. Okay, she was doing well. Now she had to remember to throw the pack of cigarettes away as soon as they arrived at that camp.

"This camp isn't exactly torture for you either. I think you're going to love it here"

"Why do you say that?" But just when she was about to get her answer she looked out of the window and stared at the sign that stood next to the entrance, **_Camp Rock_**. She was quite aware what kind of camp this is. She wanted to go here two years ago but everything was so chaotic that time of the year because her grandpa passed away. Mitchie immediately thought about the notebook full with lyrics that she had packed in her bags. Maybe this was it. She could finally show what she got, if she doesn't get afraid and chickens out of course. She turned to her mother with a bright smile on her face "Mom, I love you"

"I know you do" Connie grinned to herself before driving the van to the place right next to the kitchen. "So we have a few minutes to get settled in before we have to get to the kitchen and start on lunch" She took the key out of the ignition and noticed that Mitchie had already jumped out of the van.

Mitchie looked around at all the green around her while she smoothed out her dress. She moved her head to the left and she found a lake with a dock. This was like heaven, she was already feeling inspired by just being here and she just couldn't wait to get started. She got pulled out of her thoughts when she found her mom already walking into the cabin that was positioned close to the kitchen/cafeteria. She quickly grabbed her own bag and searched trough it for the pack of cigarettes. When she found them she looked around for a garbage bin and threw them in it. A content smile spread over her face while she made her way back to her bag that was standing on front of the van. She tied her long locks in a high ponytail and made her way inside of the cabin.

"Mom, this is so awesome" She dropped her bag on one of the beds and looked around amazed, her mom smiling at her. It had such a homey feel to it that she almost felt right at home. She knew that there was something missing. Mitchie bit her bottom lip and moved her hand to the necklace that was hanging around her neck. She played with the ring that was on it between her fingers.

_Julian walked back into the living room with more popcorn. He smiled brightly as he looked at Mitchie adoringly who was completely into the movie they were watching. It was pouring outside and it was around 10 P.M but they were having fun. He placed the bowl on the table and settled down next to Mitchie again._

_Mitchie immediately moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder "What took you so long dimples? You missed a lot" She leaned forward and grabbed the bowl from the table placing it on her lap._

_Julian grabbed a handful and shrugged his shoulders "It's okay, I've already seen this movie a thousand times" He moved a little on the couch, trying to find the most comfortable position to sit in and he let out a content sigh when he did, but then Mitchie moved. He groaned lightly and looked down at her "Mitchie" _

_"What? I'm grabbing your birthday present" She shot back while she was searching trough her school bag for it "Ah, here you are" She spoke when she finally found it and she sat down next to him again. She noticed that he had paused the movie and when she looked up at him she found him looking back at her with anticipation. A bright smile played on her face while she sat against him and lifted her legs over his before handing him over the present. "Happy belated birthday dimples"_

_"Thank you" He said as he slowly took the rapper of the little box he had in his hands. He placed it on Mitchie's extended hand and bit his bottom lip before opening the box. Julian beamed when he stared down at the ring with his mouth agape. It was a simple silver ring but he loved it. And when he took it out he noticed that something was engraved. It read __**For Dimples**__. He couldn't help but laugh at that, Mitchie could be so cheesy at some times. He looked at her with a grin on his face and decided to tease her a little bit "Are you trying to tell me something? Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?"_

_Mitchie furrowed her brows together and looked at Julian confused "What are you talking about Jule?"_

_"Wait" He looked down at the ring in his hand before looking back up at her, mirroring her confused look "This isn't an engagement ring?"_

_"Julian!" She screamed out and she grabbed a cushion from the couch and threw it at his head "Of course not, you dimwit" She giggled at the face he pulled and she rested her head on his shoulder again._

_"I love it Mitch. It's amazing" He slipped the ring on his finger and admired it before looking down at his best friend "Just like you"_

_Mitchie giggled again but slightly blushed at his kind words "You're so cheesy"_

_"No but seriously" Julian said, suddenly with a change in his tone. He sounded more serious so Mitchie tensed a little in his arms. He put his finger under her chin and made her look at him "I like you Arizona"_

_"You're not falling in love with me are you?" She whispered in response. She didn't know what she would do if he did. She wasn't girlfriend material, she didn't like doing the coupley stuff or whatever it was and she wasn't fond of the idea of commitment. Julian is a great guy, a really, really, __**really **__great guy and he's handsome and charming and incredibly sweet. And sure she liked him too, how could she __**not**__ like him. But she didn't want to be his girlfriend._

_He quickly shook his head, pulling her out of her thoughts "That's not what I said. But" He started as his eyes moved down to her lips "You shouldn't blame me if I do" His eyes danced their way back to her eyes._

_Mitchie gulped and sighed a little in relieve. He wasn't in love with her, that was good and they both like each other, that's good too. She noticed that his eyes moved to her lips and she knew that what she wanted so badly was the same thing he wanted. She let out a yelp of surprise when Julian grabbed her by legs, softly, and pulled her closer to him. She stared back into his piercing green eyes and wanted nothing more then to feel them on hers._

_"Is it okay if I kiss you?" He whispered quietly, his lips almost touching hers._

_"I would be mad if you didn't" She answered and she let out a sigh of content when he pressed his lips against her._

Mitchie snapped out of her thoughts and placed a kiss on the ring before dropping it again. She missed Julian, more then she thought that she would and she wasn't exactly happy about that thought. But she also misses Miley and Kyle and she wondered where they were up to. Speaking of, she wondered where her mother went of to since she wasn't in the cabin anymore. Mitchie furrowed her brows together when she found a sticky note plastered against the door. She walked over to it and read:

**_I tried talking to you but you zoned out on me, I'm in the kitchen if you need me. It would be lovely if you came out and help me, it's lunch time in about an hour._**

She couldn't help but laugh at the note. She couldn't believe that she was thinking about Julian for so long, that boy was messing with her head. There was one thing that she knows for sure though, she thought to herself while she slipped out of her black dress and combat boots and got dressed into khaki skinnies and a black The Cure t-shirt with flip flops, she was **_not_** in love with him. Mitchie tightened her ponytail and slipped her phone in her pocket before attaching her headphones on it. She started her music and kept the headphones around her neck while she stepped out of the cabin and tried to find her way to the kitchen again.

"It's just a few more to go. I can finish them mom" Mitchie suggested while she looked at her mom who seemed a little tired. Besides she was down for some alone time. She saw how crowded it was when they arrived here and she really isn't a people person so she likes to be alone from time to time.

"I'm going to freshen up then" Connie said before she moved out of the kitchen with a tired smile on her face.

Mitchie cleaned her hands on the apron she was wearing and she turned up the volume from the music she was listening to, her headphones still hanging around her neck.

**Premeditation will kill the trust**

**They'll never know if you fear me.**

**With every second collecting dust**

**I feel so bloated and weary.**

**'Cause she belongs to heaven**

**She's coming over like a suicide**

**And it's the same old trip, the same old trip as before**

**Another complicating suicide**

**And it's the same old trip, the same old trip as before**

"Hello?" Shane called out as he opened the door and walked inside the kitchen. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a brown haired beauty standing there. "Uhmm, do you work here?"

Mitchie didn't even bother to look up at him because she was finishing the icing on one of the last cupcakes "Yes I do"

He frowned at the fact that she didn't even look at him but he shrugged it of, he was not going to be fazed by some kitchen help "I'm Shane Gray" He spoke as he looked at the food in front of him "But, I think that even the kitchen help knows that" He said obviously while he pushed a strand of hair out of his face.

Mitchie stopped icing the cupcake and she looked up at him in disbelieve "Of course. It is nice to meet you" She said dryly while she squinted her eyes at him while he licked the icing of his finger.

"Actually it is not. My manager said that someone would send over my food allergy list but-" Shane started ranting but he got interrupted by her when she cleared her throat.

"First of all, you need a haircut. Second of all, I don't like your tone so drop the attitude and third I'm busy, so I'm only hearing half of what you're saying" She pointed to the cupcakes and started placing the final ones in the last box.

Shane scoffed while he looked at her with his mouth slightly agape. It's been awhile since someone even thought about talking to him that way so when she did he couldn't help but feel even more irritated then he already was. "Then turn the music down. What's up with the depressing music anyway?"

Mitchie dropped the last cupcake in the box and she puckered her lips before shaking her head with a sly grin on her face "Great, this is just great." She muttered to herself but then she looked up at Shane who was watching her every move. "Maybe you should try to ask nicely. I'm a person, so treat me like one"

He cleared his throat at her rudeness and she cocked her eyebrow up in response "What?" She spit out.

"How about a please?"

"How about a **kiss my ass**?" She retorted annoyed, emphasizing every word in the sentence. Her grin had left her face and she looked at the handsome man in front of him. It didn't matter how cute he looked on the outside, his personality made him ugly so she was already done with him.

"Excuse me, but you do realize who I am right?" He spoke in disbelieve. He was quite amused though, it was funny seeing her all worked up about a little thing he said.

"Ah, yes. Shane Gray, the fame whore pop star. It's a pleasure to meet you, your majesty" Mitchie spoke sarcastically while she slightly bowed to him before grabbing the boxes full with the last cupcakes and placing them somewhere else.

Shane winced when she called him a fame whore, because seriously he wasn't. He was just pissed at the label, why couldn't anyone see that? Why didn't they even try to see it? But he shut up about that comment and decided to talk back at the other. "I'm a rock star not a pop star"

"Fine, call it whatever you want it, but I call it lying to your fans" She simply said and a silence filled the kitchen as they both stared at each other with death glares. The only thing that was heard was the new song that started playing on Mitchie's phone that was heard trough her headphones. After a few seconds she tilted her head a little with a smirk on her face "What? Cat got your tongue?" She stared at him a few more moments but when he didn't say anything in response she took her apron of and hung it next to the door before pushing it open and disappearing trough it.

Shane moved his head to the door where she just walked out and he clenched his jaw together. The girl was blunt and rude and he didn't like her one bit. He sure as hell isn't the only one who will be needing an attitude check, he thought to himself while he made his way out of the kitchen, his stomach still begging him for food. But avoiding running in to her again he decided that he would skip lunch and just go into the kitchen while everyone was going to do the activities that were planned.

* * *

Shane was walking around the camp a few hours later while every one was up to the activities that were planned out. He got his food so he was satisfied. He had his guitar in his hand and he was making his way to the docks but he stopped when he saw the kitchen help already sitting there. She had her hair pulled up and a notebook in front of her. He frowned at the sight and wondered what was in it. He started to make his way over to her to tell her that she needs to go find another spot when he heard her talking on the phone.

"Miley I swear to God, I have not made another best friend. Come on, why would I ditch you and your bony ass?" Mitchie giggled in the phone. She was sitting on the dock trying to finish one of the songs that she started when she got a call from her friends back at home. Completely oblivious to the fact that someone was standing close behind her she found herself missing home already. Al though she loved it here, her friends were missing.

"That my friend is true, sorry for worrying" Miley answered followed by laughs from her and Kyle and Julian.

"How is it there anyway?" Kyle asked as he got out of his wet suit since he just got out of the water.

"It is beautiful, calm and serene" Mitchie softly spoke as she looked out at the lake in front of her.

"Ah, meaning that you actually need us there to destroy it all" Julian cheekily said as he raised his eyebrow at Miley and Kyle who were shaking their heads at him. He grabbed Miley's phone from out of her hand and turned the speaker of, putting the phone against his ear. "I miss you Arizona, it's no fun without you here"

Mitchie let go a sigh and her hand immediately reached for the ring that was hanging on the necklace. "And I miss you dimples. It's a bummer that camp is the whole summer" She heard a noise coming from her phone so she took it of her ear and looked at the screen. She rolled her eyes and put it back on her ear "Look Julian I have to go, my battery is dying"

"It's okay, just don't be a stranger all right?" He played with the sand and shot a look out at the sea were Kyle and Miley were playing around in.

"I won't. Bye dimples" Mitchie hung up and let out another sigh. She placed her iPhone next to her and got back into sitting Indian style before pulling her notebook in her lap. She clenched her bottom lip between her teeth and stared down at the lyrics that she had written.

**_Why you looking at me, spitting the same old line?_**

**_Trying to creep back_**

**_Ain't no flipping my mind_**

**_Don't you get it by now?_**

**_The story's over, over_**

**_Still calling my name outside my house_**

**_I'm hitting the switch_**

**_Watch the lights go out_**

**_Watch the lights go out_**

**_I hope you ache, oh, oh_**

**_I hope you ache, oh, oh_**

"What do we have here" Shane spoke after he had read the lyrics that she had written. They were good, great even but he wasn't going to admit that aloud, of course. So he snatched the notebook from of her lap and stared down at her with a cocky look on his face.

Mitchie's face turned red when she shot up and saw Shane standing there, with her notebook. All of her thoughts and feelings were in there. She walked closer to him and tried to get it out of his hands but he kept it out of her reach "Give it back" She said, trying to remain calm.

Shane cocked his eyebrow up and opened the book at a page, looking at it "Why should I after you've been a bitch to me"

"You're unbelievable" She screamed out, causing him to look at her in surprise "Give it back Gray because I will cut your throat if you don't and don't think that I won't do it"

"Fierce, I like it" He teased and a grin of amusement grew on his face when he saw her getting angrier.

"I mean it, it are **_my_** stuff, stay away from it" She yelled at him before tippy toeing and grabbing the notebook out of his hand "Unlike your crappy lyrics, mine actually mean something and seeming it's none of your business..." Her voice trailed of and she grabbed her phone from the ground before slipping past him, making her way back to her cabin.

"Wait, what is that supposed to mean? Are you insulting my music?"

"Do you even hear yourself? You really are a selfish son of a bitch. Last time I checked you were in a band, remember? It's called Connect 3, it's **_not_** a one man show Gray, so it isn't just **_your_** music" She stepped closer to him while she gritted the words trough her teeth "It's easy, if you don't respect me then I don't respect you" She started walking backwards "So stay out of my stuff, god" She turned around on the heels of her flip flops and made her way back to her cabin, slamming the door behind her.

Connie widened her eyes, seeing the state her daughter was in "Mitchie, what's wrong?"

Mitchie took a deep breath and pushed a loose strand of her messy bun behind her ear "Nothing, everything is perfectly fine" She threw her notebook on her bed and disappeared into the bathroom "I'm taking a shower"

Shane was staring at Mitchie's cabin with his mouth agape. He had never really felt guilty for something that he said or done to someone but he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable at the thought of making that girl so angry at him. He released a breath that he didn't realize he was holding and he looked down the guitar in his hands. He shook his head at himself and settled himself on the edge of the dock where Mitchie was sitting only a few minutes before. He was just hoping that she wouldn't go to Uncle Brown and nag about him, meaning that he would stay here longer then actually needed. He placed his hands on the strings and started strumming a little on the guitar.


	4. Start Trying To Catch Up

_Camp Rock Chapter 2 [Start Trying To Catch U_p]

**I am screaming because of the amazing feedback that I'm getting for this story and thank you for the follows and favourites they're very much appreciated. Hope you guys will keep liking this story because I really enjoy writing it. It's doesn't have such a heavy subject which most of my stories do which makes it challenging but also keeps it fun! Let me know what you think about it!**

**Oh and I want to say thank you to **_Nirvana_** for writing **_Heart Shaped Box_**, love that song. And **_Kurt Cobain_**, you're being missed. May you rest in peace. And thank you **_Demi Lovato_** for writing the song **_Quiet_**, taking from her second album **_Here We Go Again_

* * *

**Linkin Park | When They Come For Me: **

_And I'm not a robot, I'm not a monkey_

_I will not dance even if the beat's funky_

_Opposite of lazy, far from a punk_

_Ya'll oughta stop talking_

_Start trying to catch up mother fucker_

* * *

Connie walked inside the cabin and frowned when she saw Mitchie lying on her bed in her pyjama reading a book and with her headphones around her neck. "Mitchie" The door fell shut behind her and that made Mitchie look up.

"Oh hey mom" She looked down at her book again and placed a strand of her behind her ear that was hanging in front of her eyes. She had her long locks up in a bun on top of her head. She has been locked in the cabin ever since that jerk ass pop star looked trough her stuff. And now don't get her wrong, she didn't stay in because of him, more like because of his fans. Every single time and she's not even lying, every single damn time she wanted to get some fresh air the asshole would walk by because he was doing something and his fans followed him around, screaming, full of joy and almost crying because they actually got to see their idol.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at pyjama jam?" Connie asked as she gathered her night wear, throwing a look at her daughter from over her shoulder.

"Say what now?" Mitchie widened her eyes at her words. She started laughing and got of the bed, she stretched and clapped her hands together "Okay mom, I don't want to be stuck in a room full with teens who scream at everything they seem to like or everything that has to do with Shane Gray"

She should've known better from the look that her mother gave her as soon as the words escaped her lips. Mitchie groaned loudly while she made her way trough the grass over to the shack where pyjama jam was going on. Her mom didn't even give her the time to put her flip flops on or to grab a cardigan. She was highly frustrated because of the events that have played today, she was in serious need of a smoke, or she had to find someone to have sex with because she seriously needs to get laid. She kept her arms around herself tightly and she let out a sigh of relieve when the shack came in sight. She opened the door and glanced around seeing everyone laughing and clapping along to someone that was standing on the stage that was build up.

Mitchie closed the door behind her and let out a content breath when she was already feeling a lot warmer. She looked around the room and a small smirk grew on her face when she saw an empty spot in thee corner of the room. She kept her eyes fixated on the ground and pushed her way trough the crowd. Looking up to see if she was still going the right way she bumped into someone, almost falling down because of the impact but she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist, putting her back on her feet. She caught a breath and moved her eyes up to the person in front of her.

"I'm Tom" The chestnut brown haired, piercing blue eyed boy spoke with a friendly voice. He had a beanie on his head and he was wearing a shirt from the brand Etnies.

Mitchie figured he was some kind of skater guy but the fact that he was looking at her and not at her boobs already made her like him "Mitchie" His fingers against her cold skin felt amazing but feeling like a few people were staring she cleared her throat and stepped out of his grip, not without showing him a polite grin of course.

"Oh, sorry" The guy extended his hand and grinned back at her "It's nice to meet you" He said over the music while he shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too" Mitchie eyed the spot in the corner and noticed that Tom looked into the same direction as she did.

"After you" He moved his head to the spot and started walking after her, they sat down on the chairs that were standing there. He smiled at her before looking back at the stage where a blonde with brown curls was playing "She's awesome isn't she?"

Mitchie also looked up the stage and looked at girl who was doing something with awesome beats "Yes she is. Do you know her?"

"Yes" He clapped proudly along with everyone else when she was finished. "She's my cousin Caitlyn. I came over for the summer but she was heading here and since I also want to try it out into the producing world just like wants to I tagged along"

"Hey" Caitlyn smiled excitedly and high fived Tom "Oh my god that felt so good" She let out a breath and ran her fingers trough her hair when she noticed Mitchie who was sitting next Tom "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Caitlyn"

Mitchie slightly waved at her "I'm Mitchie, it's nice to meet you"

"Okay" Tom started before he searched trough his pocket and pulling out his phone "Seeming that I'm going back home after this summer I have to get some pictures to bring back"

Caitlyn rolled her eyes but settled herself on the other side of him "He's been making pictures of everything since he arrived" She joked to Mitchie.

"Stop complaining Cait and just look nice" He gave her his phone so she could take the picture and he wrapped his arm around her and the other one around Mitchie, his fingers slightly brushing over her bare skin again. He slightly blushed when he noticed the look that he shot up. He moved his hand up a little and looked up at his phone that Caitlyn was holding up. She snapped the picture and he turned to look at Mitchie "Sorry about that"

"It's okay" She looked down at her cropped shirt with Arctic Monkeys on it "It's not really helping that it's a cropped shirt" When she looked up she found Shane staring her way from the other far corner in the room. She slightly raised her brow and turned her attention to Tom who just pulled his arm back from around her waist. She looked at Caitlyn who was jamming out to the person that was performing on stage at the moment before returning her glance to Tom.

"Help! Help, there's a snake"

Mitchie looked up from Tom and looked at the girl in the green clothes and the blonde hair who was pointing to the ground. She smirked a little at how girly she was and she got up from her seat, pushing trough the crowd who was yelling and running around. She reached the girl and looked around on the ground finding nothing but a cable. Mitchie raised her eyebrow and picked it up "It's just a power cable for the sound system"

"Wow, that was lame Tess" Shane spoke from behind her. He noticed Mitchie's eyes on him but he decided to ignore it, focusing himself on Tess.

"Oh come on, it's dark in here and I…" Tess started to explain herself.

"You're so full of it" Caitlyn exclaimed as she joined Mitchie in front of Tess "You just can't stand it that other people might actually like what other people do"

"Whatever major loser" Tess breathed out while she placed her hand on her hip. She looked at Caitlyn daring, awaiting her next move

"Whatever major loser?" Mitchie spoke in disbelieve "How old are you Tess?" She released the cable that she had in her hand and crossed her arms. "Well? I asked you a question" She said when Tess just kept looking at her with a frown on her face.

"I'm sixteen"

"Oh" Mitchie pulled a face before a grin grew on her face "You see, I have a niece who's eight years old. The last time she used that phrase was when she was five. You're a little behind Tess" She looked around at everyone in the room "But I guess you didn't know that"

"Come on, let's get out of here" Tom said as he was tugging on Caitlyn's arm who was still up and ready to jump at Tess anytime.

"She's not worth it" Mitchie quickly glanced at Shane who was also making his way out of the cabin before she followed Caitlyn and Tom out. She breathed out and she rubbed her arms, feeling cold.

"Hey, we were going to the dock, you want to come with us?" Caitlyn asked while she zipped her hoodie up and she pointed to the dock.

Mitchie shook her head. Her plan was to stay unattached. Sure they were nice to her but she wasn't exactly a person to open up, which she would eventually have to do if she would get closer to them "Nah, I'm going back to my cabin. See you around" She smiled at the both of them before turning around and walking back to her cabin. She whined with every step she took because she was still barefoot and the grass was now very cold under her feet. She shivered and moved up the stairs of their cabin, noticing that the lights were off. She sneaked her head in and saw that her mom was asleep. She slightly smiled and walked over to her side of the room, pulling a sweater and socks out of her suitcase. She grabbed her notebook and a pen and made her way back outside, sitting down on the steps. She looked up at the moon that was shining brightly and she reached in her pockets for her phone to put her music on but she realized that she forgot it inside. Mitchie softly groaned and placed her notebook on the steps and she got up, going back inside.

* * *

Shane was walking around after he left the cabin. He rolled his eyes at the though of Tess, she was such an attention seeking… yeah, he should probably keep his mouth shut. He sighed and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants. When he looked up from the ground he walked past a few cabins. He slowed down his steps when he saw the girl that he had ran into twice that day. He was still feeling kind of guilty. And he should be thankful that she didn't go to Brown so maybe he should apologize. Yup, you heard it right Shane Gray. **_The_** Shane Gray is going to apologize. He picked up his pace again but he groaned when she walked back inside. He thought about walking away but then he spotted her notebook on the steps so he figured that she would be coming back outside, so he patiently waited until she would come out again. He ran his fingers trough his already messy hair and looked up when he heard a door close.

Mitchie walked back outside with her headphones around her neck and her phone in her hands. She looked up to watch where she was going and she found Shane standing a few steps down from her. She quickly glanced down at her notebook before looking back at him "Did you touch my stuff?" She walked down the steps and sat down again, pulling the notebook back on her lap.

Shane shook his head and slowly stepped closer to her "No, uhmm" He scratched the back of his neck before opening his mouth again but chickening out afterwards.

Mitchie raised her brow at him and she let out a sigh "Are you going to say something or?"

He nodded and stuffed his hand back in his pocket again. When did it become so hard for him to say sorry to someone? He got so lost along the way, he let the fame get to his head and he started taking advantage of it. "I'm sorry" He mumbled.

She stared at him a couple of seconds, wondering why it was so difficult for him to say that "Good for you" She muttered back and she looked down at her lyrics that were written in her notebook. She let her eyes move over the letters she wrote and a smile grew on her face with the satisfied feeling she got. She was proud of herself.

"Uhmm, excuse me?"

Mitchie looked up from her notebook and stared at him questioning, wondering why he was still standing in front of her "What?"

"I just apologized to you because I've been a jerk to you and all you say is 'Good for you'? I really hope you didn't cry or anything. I'm just glad that you didn't go to my uncle and nag about me because that would've been really, really stupid. Why didn't you actually go to him? Don't you want to see me punished or something?" He rambled and he immediately shut up when he saw the look that she gave him.

She let out a long and deep breath before closing her notebook. Right now, all she wanted to do was finish the song she has been working on. She hates being surrounded by people all the time. Mitchie isn't exactly a people person, she likes to be alone a lot and the fact that she has been surrounded by people the whole day made her a bit frustrated but she got to suppress it. But that didn't mean that she was happy with him interrupting her song writing.

Sure she appreciates his apology but she already has him figured out. He's the kind of guy that everyone portrays as the bad boy but he actually just puts up a wall and decided that if they're going to portray him as a bad boy while he really isn't, he might as well actually be one. So she knows what she's doing. It might not seem like it, but she's actually helping him.

"First of all, don't get your panties in a twist Gray. I did not cry because you're arrogant and went trough my stuff. Why would I go tell you off by your uncle when, I don't even know who he is?" She saw his confused look and she rolled her eyes before finishing her sentence rather sarcastic. "And when I didn't walk around with the **_oh so_** horrible feeling that you've been a jerk to me. I forgot about it the minute that I walked away from you. And besides, why would I want to see you punished? I don't even know you good enough to decide if I like or dislike you"

"Then why are you mean to me?"

Mitchie shook her head and slightly chuckled, she collected her notebook from the steps before turning back to Shane "I'm trying to teach you a lesson Shane. You're a jerk and you know that you are one, but you also don't want to be one. You are in a war with yourself. I'm just helping you pick a side. Somehow I know that you're not like this, I know guys who are way worse then you and who actually son of a bitches. I'm just showing you how people are going to respond to you being jerk, that is if you decide to keep this act up, so if you want to see how I respond to you being, well, **_you_**, then you should probably try and be nice to me" She slightly smiled at his confused face but she knew that she got him thinking. She moved back up the stairs "See you around pop star" She teased before she opened the door and walked back inside her cabin.

Shane frowned at her words and it scared him how right she actually was. What scared him the most was that she already had him figured out after one day and they barely even talked to each other. She was different and he wasn't exactly sure if he liked it. She obviously spoke her mind and she only talked when she found it was necessary to do so, she also didn't care about what other people think. And that was what he envied about her. He wish he was like that, he wish he could've tell the record label that he didn't care about their opinion and that if their music felt right to them that they would just have to publish it. He wish he couldn't care less about all the rumours and gossips that go around about him, he wish he could've said that it didn't affect him but it actually did. But come on, he's a twenty year old guy. Of course he has his insecurities.

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at Mitchie cabin, right when she turned the lights of. He softly smiled and slowly stepped away from the cabin, he was going to have to thank her for this. He stuck his hands in his pockets again and started to make his way back to his own cabin.

* * *

"Shane" Brown knocked on the window of Shane's cabin the next morning but there was no movement heard.

Shane was still half asleep when he faintly heard Brown's voice who he decided to ignore. He put his pillow over his head and turned around in his bed, drifting into sleep again.

Brown sighed and opened the door, he stopped in font of Shane's bed "Shane" He called again but he didn't respond. He looked around the room and his eyes landed on the vase standing on top of his bedside table. He picked it up, took the roses out of it and threw the water that was in the vase over Shane "Get out of bed"

Shane jumped at the coldness hitting his skin and he almost immediately sat up "Okay, fine, I'm up" He exclaimed in a groan as he grabbed his head.

"Good, we both have classes to give, yours start in five minutes" Brown said while he placed the vase back on it's place. "Hang the mattress out will you? This is the only one you're getting. Four minutes left" With that he walked out of the cabin.

Shane groaned out in frustration, wishing that he could be on his tour bus where his mornings would be extremely different.

Brown popped his head around the corner again "Oh, and put some water in the vase before the flowers die" And with that he was gone again.

* * *

"I have no idea what you have done to that Tess girl but she has been screaming and crying all morning to Brown" Connie said when she walked into the cabin. She was working in the kitchen when Brown walked in with a blonde girl behind her tail. Connie heard something about a girl who humiliated her in front of everybody, the girl who Tess described much like her daughter. She crossed her arms and waited for her daughter's answer.

Mitchie pulled her ripped jeans short up her tanned legs and closed the button "Mom, you know I don't do stuff like that when people don't deserve it" She was feeling unrest, she was longing to the taste of nicotine so she was moody as hell.

"She really deserved it?" Connie questioned, knowing that Mitchie was right about her only doing stuff like that if they really deserve it.

She nodded in response and pulled her locks out of the messy bun that she had slept in, letting her hair cascade over her shoulders and she bended down, slipping into her black high top Converse.

"Well then, hurry up for breakfast, Brown wants to talk to you before class" She walked to her purse and took out her phone so she could call her husband.

Mitchie pulled her red plaid shirt over her white Sleeping with Sirens tee and grabbed her headphones and her book, before she realized what her mother said and she looked at her wide eyes "Class? Wait, you actually signed me into **_Camp Rock_**? I thought I only came with you for the catering" She screamed out in disbelieve while Connie ushered her out of the cabin "Mom!" She screamed when she had locked the door behind her. She started banging on the door but she let out a groan of frustration when she realized that she wasn't going to get in. She stomped down the stairs and made her way to the cafeteria. She grabbed her food and went to sit down in the corner of the room like she tends to do ever since she got here. She put her headphones over her ears and opened her book she was reading. She sat down in Indian smile and she felt a bit calmer when she heard the first tones of Nirvana's Heart Shaped Box.

**She eyes me like a Pisces when I am weak,**

**I've been locked inside your heart shaped box for weeks.**

**I've been drawn into your magnet tar pit trap,**

**I wish I could eat your cancer when you turn black.**

Mitchie took a bite of her apple, closed her eyes and softly bobbed her head to the music

**Hey, wait,**

**I got a new complaint,**

**Forever in debt to your priceless advice**

She snapped her eyes open when her headphones got taken of her ears. She glared at the person, she didn't care that she didn't know who he was but she was in a pissy mood, craving for a cigarette and she was enjoying her music. Not only that but she could feel everyone's stare on them "I was listening to that" She snapped.

"I need to have a word with you, right now" Brown said as he gave her a strict look. He stood straight again and waited until she would follow him out.

"About what?" She dully asked while she returned her gaze to the book in front of her, not planning to leave her spot where she was comfortably sitting.

"About what happened yesterday night. Now follow me out" He told her once again strictly.

"What if I don't want to?" She argued back. But Mitchie also knew her limits and from the look that she just got from him she knew that she had to stop, so she gathered her stuff and walked after, not bothering to look at everyone who were still staring at them. Before they walked out of the cafeteria, she turned around and smiled sarcastically "Please, do get back to what you were all doing" She confirmed it with a nod and walked out of the door when everyone quickly turned back to their breakfast. She shook her head and took a bite of her apple before walking over to Brown's office where he was waiting.

"I heard about what happened yesterday" He started, crossing his arms while looking down at him.

"First of all, are you Brown, my mom's boss and Shane Gray's uncle?"

He nodded "Yes, but that is irrelevant to my question"

"Ah yes, sorry. So what **_did_** happen last night?" She questioned him. She wanted to know what the blonde bubblegum princess has exactly told him.

"Well Tess came up to me this morning, screaming and crying" He pulled a face when he relieved the horrible five minutes in his head again "Point is, you humiliated her in front of everyone, why?"

"If she had told you the whole story you would know that everyone was having a good time until that-" She quickly stopped talking when he send her a glare but she composed herself fast "Until Tess started screaming that there was a snake at the cabin. She did that because she couldn't take the fact that no one was paying any attention to her but to the person that was on that moment playing on the stage and to everyone who was still gushing over Caitlyn's performance." She spoke not bothering to really look at him. She took another bite of her apple while finally looking up at him. "I just told her of for being so egocentric. I mean, I'm sure that you didn't make this camp just for her, she didn't give the other kid the chance to do his thing"

"That's not what she told me" He squinted his eyes trying to figure who was telling the truth. Tess was known to be over dramatic though.

Mitchie shrugged her shoulders and took a few steps back to the door "That's not my problem. If you want to know the truth, ask around. Tess and I weren't the only people in that cabin" And without waiting for his permission she walked out of his office.

* * *

"Welcome everyone. Let's see who we will be working with this year." Brown clapped his hands together and looked at everyone in the class. His eyes stopped at Mitchie who was surprisingly sitting in the front this time. "So who wants to perform a song for us right now?" He looked at the other students and saw that they all raised their hands except for Mitchie. "You" He pointed towards her.

Mitchie once again felt the stared burning on her back and side so she glanced up at Brown "Me?"

"I can do it" Tess quickly offered, who was sitting next to Mitchie. She sent her a dirty look before sweetly smiling to Brown.

He shook his head "Nope, you don't argue with the finger. Come on up Michelle"

"It's Mitchie" She muttered while she lifted herself of the stool with difficulty. This wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't ready for other people to be hearing her stuff but she wasn't planning on letting it show, so she took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a split second before opening them again. She took another breath before she started singing one of the first songs she wrote.

**I hear what you're not saying, it's driving me crazy**

**It's like we stopped breathing in this room**

**We're both the last to be leaving**

**I know what you're thinking. **

**I wish you'd make your move**

**It's much too quiet in here, I wanna disappear**

**I'm hearing myself thinking too clear**

**It's too quiet in here, make it all go away**

**Why can't we break this silence finally?**

Brown looked at her astonished by her powerful voice but he also had a wide grin on his face "That was absolutely amazing. Was that an original?"

Mitchie nodded and softly smiled at Caitlyn who was giving her the thumbs up "Yeah" The adrenaline was pumping trough her veins and she just couldn't believe that she had sung in front of a whole class.

"Great, that was awesome. You cans it down now" He waited until she was back in her seat again before looking at the others "So, who's next?"

* * *

Shane walked out of the cabin where the dance classes were being held and he let out a deep breath. He was exhausted but it felt good to let out some steam and his students were very talented too. He took the cap from his water bottle and put it to his lips, drinking it all up in one sip. He was making his way to the cafeteria when he heard a loud slam behind him so he quickly turned around only to see Mitchie walk out of her cabin in frustration.

"I can't believe that you involve dad into this. It was that bitch's fault and I don't get why everyone's making such a big deal out of it" She screamed at her mother while she kept walking away from her. "First you take me away from my friends and drag me to this stupid camp for the whole summer and now you treat me like I'm an unmanageable rebellious teenager"

"Mitchie, wait. Where are you going?" Connie said after her, running of the steps of the cabin, closer towards Mitchie.

Mitchie looked at her mom from over her shoulder "Away from here" She looked straight forward again and kept walking away.

Shane looked at the fight wide eyed, he figured that it was about the whole thing with Tess, which really wasn't a big deal, but Tess being Tess, she had ruined it all for Mitchie. He watched how Connie walked back inside their cabin and he looked into the direction that Mitchie had just disappeared in. He thought about going after her but then he decided that it was none of his business and she probably wouldn't want to have him around. But then again she did look pretty upset. He shook his head and eventually decided against it, continuing to walk the path to the cafeteria


	5. The Messenger

Linkin Park | The Messenger

**_When you've suffered enough and your spirit is breaking_**

**_You're growing desperate from the fight_**

**_Remember you're loved and you always will be_**

**_This melody will bring you right back home_**

* * *

She didn't get it, she honestly didn't get why she was getting so worked up about everything. Every little thing that was happening was bothering her to the max. Okay, maybe she was lying. She does know this feeling, she does. She just wished it wasn't there. Mitchie kicked a few stones away with the shoes she was wearing. She had pulled her hair up about a half hour ago because the heat was killing her. She had taken her plaid shirt of and tied it around her waist. This was hopeless, there were absolutely no cars passing by and she had no idea where she was. She looked behind her shoulder and let out a deep breath when she saw no car coming. She turned her gaze forward again and kept her eyes on the ground below her.

She hated being here and not at home. She hated that she was missing her friends and she hated that she couldn't be around for her father's famous spaghetti. This feeling, this uncontrollable, annoying feeling that was eating her up alive was simply because she was surrounded by people she doesn't know, she's in an environment she doesn't know and that made her nervous. She's not sure how to adapt, she doesn't really want to. She just wants to go home. She slowed her pace down until she came to a stop and she took a deep breath while her hand moved to her back pocket. She's just a phone call away from being back home. She bit her bottom lip while she stared at Miley's name in front of her. But then again, this experience could be great, being away from home for a while.

She was at war with herself. She's got everything under control at home, she knows how to act and how not to act, she knows when to open up and when to shut up – something that she usually does. And here, at camp when the only people she saw were Shane Gray, the intriguing but also rude boy. Tess Tyler, the bitch from camp – and she really really doesn't know any other way to describe her, she's even being very nice with it. And then there's Caitlyn and Tom, two people who looked always to her but, she told herself that she would stay unattached. She wouldn't want history to repeat itself.

Let's just say that leaving Arizona was probably the best thing to do, she didn't want it at the time, but it was truly the best thing. She had the time of her live in Arizona. She had the perfect boyfriend (so she thought), the best friends in the world and the best life. Partying every weekend, leading the school with her friends, she was in paradise. But all of those things that made her also were the things to break her.

And that the thing that scared her, because of her experience in Arizona she became the person that she is today. She isn't exactly proud of it but she just has to cope with it. It's not fun being a suspicious, close person. It's not healthy to not trust a soul and keep everything to yourself when something's bothering you, and yet that is the person she became.

She wiped away the tears that escaped her eyes in disgust. Mitchie Torres doesn't do tears. Crying only makes you get a headache and afterwards you're still stuck with the problems you had before. The person who said that crying makes you feel better must've been on drugs or that person is just full of shit. Mitchie liked to think that it was the second option.

She looked up from her phone when – to her surprise – she heard a sound of a car coming up. She quickly locked her phone and shoved it back into her back pocket, completely forgetting what she was thinking about doing before. She turned towards the noise and a huge smile grew on her face when she saw a car coming down the hill. She walked closer to the road and stuck out her thumb, waiting until the truck would come closer to see that she wanted a ride. She let out a sigh in relieve when the truck stopped next to her and she saw that it wasn't some creepy old pervert. Instead it was a handsome dark brown haired guy who she guessed was twenty or older. She licked her lips unaware of her action and she opened the passenger's door. "Where are you heading to?"

"Home, it's a couple of miles away from here" The guys spoke, smiling friendly at her "You can hop in if you like"

"Perfect" Mitchie felt like this guy wouldn't bring her to the woods and dump her there so she hopped in, but she would still be keeping her eyes on him and she knows how to defend herself.

"So" The guy said as he set of to the road again, keeping his eyes on it "Are you planning on going back, wherever you came from"

"Depend on if you're good company" She retorted with a cheeky grin on her face.

The guy chuckled and shook his head at her "I like you. The name is Zachary. But you can call me Zach"

"All right, Michelle, but you can call me Mitchie" She said back and leaned forward to turn the radio on, a content smile forming on her face. She had no idea where she was heading to but everything felt a little better at the moment. She just needed to escape for a moment, she just needed to breath. And if going of with some guy she doesn't know – did she already note how damn hot he looks – in an environment she also doesn't know is the good thing to do, she'll find out later. Right now, she was just going to enjoy this.

* * *

Shane stretched and let out a content breath while getting out of bed. The nap did him good, he was exhausted after the four classes he gave today so he was glad when he found some free time in his schedule. He took advantage of it and went straight to bed, getting a good hour of sleep. He walked over to his connected bedroom and splashed some water in his face to wake himself a bit more.

"Shane?"

He looked up from his uncle's voice coming from his room so he walked out of the bathroom while drying his face on a towel "Yes?"

"It's dinner time" Uncle Brown said a bit distantly. He was wearing a frown on his face and he was looking around frantically.

"Is everything okay?" Shane questioned, he noticed his nervous behaviour.

"Yeah" He quickly said "Well no, not really. Connie's daughter is still nowhere to be found and since she isn't picking up her phone and she hasn't tried calling her friends back in California we're getting worried" Brown explained.

Shane raised a brow. He completely forgot about that. After the first two classes he taught he walked to the kitchen for lunch and that was when Mitchie ran out of her cabin pissed off. He shrugged it away and pretty much forgot about it. Knowing that no one knows where she is and her phone being turned of made him a bit nervous about the whole situation. A nagging feeling started to creep up to the pit of his stomach and he cleared his throat when he realized where his thoughts were going "Oh, I think she'll be back later tonight right? It's a girl thing, they lock everything out when they're pissed of and they're so mad at the world" He said while putting his shoes on and throwing the towel on the ground. He made his way over to the door, shrugging the situation off again "She's a big girl" He muttered before opening his door and walking out, leaving his uncle behind in his cabin.

Shane shook his head at himself, what was he doing worrying about that girl? She has been nothing but a burden to him from the start. She's annoying, thinks that she knows it all and plain rude. But she was also very interesting, she was calm, not really in the spotlight but everyone knows if she's in the room. And, okay, he couldn't deny that she's smart and that she has eye for people, also for people like him. He clenched his jaw when he realized that he was being a jerk again. She didn't do anything bad to him, she just treated him like he deserved to be treated and here he goes calling her off for it. He wasn't so sure about his words back in the cabin. What's going to happen if she isn't back late tonight?

Will they be calling out a search party? Will he go looking with everyone?

He sighed deeply and opened the door of the cafeteria a little rougher then necessary which made a few people look at him, before they stared back at the scene that was going on. Shane heard the screams that were going back and forth and when he looked at the persons he found a brown curly haired girl, who's named Caitlyn if he remembers well, and no one other then Tess.

"It's not my fault if that girl couldn't handle me! That girl came marching in here acting like a complete bitch and she humiliated me Caitlyn, in front of everyone"

"_That girl_ has a name" Caitlyn responded harshly "It's Mitchie and she's definitely not a bitch. There's only one bitch here at this camp and I'm looking right at her" She screamed in Tess' face while glaring at her.

Shane let out a groan of frustration at the argument that was going on and he just rolled his eyes at it, hoping that he could ignore it. He made his way to the food that was placed on a few tables and he grabbed a plate.

"Like I give a damn about what that bitch or you have to say to or about me. You listen and you listen well Gellar, I-"

"Oh for Christ's sake Tess, just shut up. Your voice is annoying the crap out of me and it's really unpleasant to listen to. Some people are trying to eat here so just shut the fuck up" Shane cursed with his plate in his hand. He noticed the silence that filled the cafeteria and the stares that he was getting. He also saw the grin that formed on Caitlyn face and he mirrored the same one. "Thank you" He stated before turning back to the table with food. It took a few seconds before he heard someone stomping trough the room and the sound of a slammed door rang in his ear. Soon after that Caitlyn and her cousin erupted into laughter and people softly started talking again.

Caitlyn clapped her hands together as her laughter slowly faded. She leaned of the table and started to make her way to Shane. She crossed her arms and stopped behind "I had my doubts about you Gray, but I have to admit, that was awesome"

Shane turned around to face Caitlyn, who had now stopped laughing but was still wearing a smirk on her face "Thanks, I guess" He nodded to her cousin, Tom, who just walked up.

"Yeah, that was great. Do you have any idea where Mitchie is?" Tom asked carefully. He only talked to Mitchie for a few minutes but he was intrigued by her and he really wanted to know more about her. It didn't really matter where she was actually. He just hoped that she was okay.

Caitlyn frowned when Shane shook his head in answer to Tom's question. She also grabbed a plate and stared to put food on it while thinking about it. "I don't know, it just so weird you know?" She turned to the guys, still with the frown on her face "She looks like she likes to be alone but still she had fun with us. She seems very close with her mother and then all of a sudden they have this major fight. I think something was already bothering and the whole thing with Tess just triggered it"

"Well, I heard part of the argument. She wasn't exactly pissed at the whole thing with Tess, the thing that was bothering here was the fact that Connie called her dad and told him. And then she started yelling about that she was dragged away from her friends" Shane exclaimed, he wasn't going to fight that stupid feeling anymore. He was anxious and really hoped that she would be back in her cabin by the end of the night. Why? Don't ask him because he still has no idea what makes her so special to him. "But that also doesn't make sense because Brown just told me that Mitchie hasn't called her friends back home"

Tom also frowned at the new found information and he sucked in a breath "I don't know guys. I don't think we should be speculating things and such. And when she gets back she probably wouldn't tell us anything, we met her one or two days ago"

Caitlyn pouted and put her plate down "I know it's just that I really liked her" She let out a sigh and ran her fingers trough her curls "I'm not hungry anymore. Tess took away my appetite"

"I know what you mean" Shane agreed while he pushed the plate away from his sight, Mitchie still in his mind.

* * *

"Who knew you could cook that great? It was seriously delicious Zach" Mitchie said while she walked next to him towards the stalls where they jus put the horses in.

"Well thank you. I wished I could cook for again, I just don't think I'll be seeing much from you" He responded while opening the doors of the stalls so they could walk in. "What's up with the shaking hands?" He noted and he gave food to every horse in the stalls.

Mitchie looked down to her shaking hands before folding them behind her back "Haven't smoked in a while… and I'm craving for something exciting" She eyes him with a small smile on her face.

He raised his eyebrow at her words but he couldn't help but grin "Name something exciting then" He placed the bucket with food for the horses on the ground and he stepped closer to Mitchie anticipating.

"Well" She met him halfway and she tippy toed, trying to reach his level. She leaned into his ear and whispered "Sex" Before pulling back and biting her bottom lip. She really, really needed the release so she hoped that he would go along with it.

He looked around and checked if his father didn't have view of the stalls. "All right" He answered before grabbing her hand and pulling her to the last stall that was empty, with only a few blankets lying on the floor

"Oh thank god" She muttered under her breath and she pushed him against the wall – surprising him – and she pushed her hands under his shirt, a satisfying grin growing on her face when her eyes met up with his glorious abs.

"You sure don't like to waste any time" He commented while his shirt fell to the floor after she had pulled it of. He placed his hands on her waist before unbuttoning the button of her shorts and pushing them to the ground. When he got up again she pushed her fingers in his hair and she pressed their lips together in a rough kiss.

Mitchie was feeling warm inside, even though he could touch her all over her body he still kept his hands safely on the right places which made her smile a little. He has been a real gentleman to her. They talked the whole way till they got to his house and he introduced her to his father. They stole a few kisses before they had dinner, which he made, and now they're here. She was feeling good, the feelings she was dealing with had been pushed in the back of her mind and she had a lot of fun today. She was a little disappointed in the fact that she wouldn't be seeing him again but then again, she remains to stay unattached.

She moaned lowly when he left a trail of kisses in the nape of her neck before he pulled her tee of and threw it to the ground just like she had done to his. She quickly unbuckled his belt and also lowered his jeans to the ground. "Why would I?" She answered, this time she being the one who left the trail of kisses in the nape of his neck.

Zach slowly pushed her away but only to gently stroke her arms while looking into her eyes "Well, if you take it slow you might actually enjoy it" He softly said "I can promise you that" He added.

Mitchie closed her eyes at his touch and his words and she let out a breath. "All right" She opened her eyes again, a small grin playing on her face "Only because I believe your words" She paused while her eyes danced to his lips "Tonight" She finished.

He nodded contently and slowly grazed his fingers over her back, making their way to her bra clasp. He smiled when she shivered under his touch and he removed her bra, leaving her bare. He raised a brow and looked up at her "Not bad" He teased.

"Shut up" She rolled her eyes before kissing him lightly.

* * *

**You are calm and reposed**

**Let your beauty unfold**

**Pale white, like the skin stretched over your bones**

**Spring keeps you ever close**

**You are second-hand smoke**

**You are so fragile and thin, standing trial for your sins**

**Holding on to yourself the best you can**

**You are the smell before rain**

**You are the blood in my veins**

* * *

Mitchie had her eyes closed, a cigarette in her mouth and an earplug in one of her ears. Her hair was up in a ponytail and her hand was hanging out of the window. She took a drag and blew the smoke out before breathing in the scent of the night. She opened her eyes again and stared at the stars high in the sky. She leaned back in her seat and let out another breath while tipping on her cigarette, making the ash on top fall on the tarmac of the road they were driving on. She almost wondered if the certain person that creeped into her mind was also thinking about her but the thought left as soon as it came. She placed the cigarette between her lips again before looking to her left where Zach was sitting. The wind had made his hair messy but it looked good on him. He was quiet but a small smile was shown on his face, just like Mitchie. "You listen to crap music" She noted and she leaned over to change the radio channel.

Zach just shook his head chuckling a little "Sure Michelle"

She groaned and threw her head back when she found a decent channel "Why did I tell you my full name again" She scrounged her nose, took one last drag of her cigarette before throwing it out of the window and deciding to turn her phone on again. She stared blankly at the amount of texts and missed calls she had and she felt the guilt triple in. She hadn't thought about how worried her mom would've been. She had been selfish and just ran out instead of facing the problem and sharing whatever was bothering her. She never felt ashamed or weird for telling her mom about how she feels but today was different. Mitchie decided that it wouldn't be fair if she would call her, she had to apologize in person. She scrolled further and noted some texts from back home and also a few missed calls from her father. She bit her bottom lip, she left everyone worrying. She didn't intend too, she just really needed an escape today.

"Here we are" Zach announced as he stopped in front of the entrance of camp "It was nice spending the day with you Mitchie"

She smiled softly "Same" She looked at the time before locking her phone again. A silence filled the car and none of them exactly knew what to do or say next. Breaking the moment, Mitchie opened the door and got out of the truck "You have a nice summer Zach"

"You too, Mitchie, you too"

She closed the door and stepped back a few steps to give him space to drive of. She watched him drive away for a few second until her phone started ringing. She sighed and picked up without looking at the ID "Mitchie" She tiredly said while she started her walk back into the camp's ground.

_"Thank god you're all right. You are, right?"_

Mitchie raised her brows before knitting them together, forming a frown "Julian?" Her hand immediately moved to the ring that was hanging in her necklace "Hey buddy"

_"Don't hey buddy me. Where were you all day dummy?" _

She smiled when she heard the panic flee of his voice, he sounded calm and collected. She found it sweet that he was worried about her, she noted to give him a major hug for that "Just took a little adventure" She looked up when she heard an owl and she slowed down her pace when her cabin came in sight, the lights were still on.

_"Oh"_ Julian spoke, already knowing what she meant _"One of those days. Did it help?"_

"It did, but now I'm afraid that I will have to face my mother"

_"She was worried sick Mitch, she called us over six times today. Just to make sure that we weren't lying about not hearing from you"_

She leaned against a tree and sighed "I'm the worst daughter ever"

_"Hush, you're the best. Anyway, is the ring working?"_

"Well, apparently people think I'm so weird that they all surprisingly leave me alone" She joked, continuing the walk to her cabin again.

Julian softly chuckled _"You're not weird"_

Mitchie stayed quite, a smile on her face while she listened to her best friend's chuckles. "Wish me luck dimples. I'm going to have to need it I fear"

_"Good luck Arizona. Be safe"_

"Bye" Mitchie whispered before hanging up the phone. She took a deep breath while walking up the steps of the cabin. She placed her hand on the knob and turned it, opening the door and slowly walking in "How much do you hate me?" She called out.

Connie was staring at her phone that was lying on the bedside table, waiting for a call from her daughter. Mitchie wasn't herself today and that was what worried her. She had a lot of days were she would retreat and barely be seen but at those times Connie almost always knew where she was, so hearing her daughter's voice after such a rough and hectic day made tears cloud in her eyes. Connie immediately turned her head to the door and let out a sound when she found Mitchie standing in the doorway, looking whole and healthy. She jumped of her bed and quickly pulled her in an embrace, kissing her head and holding her close. Her heart jumped, she was so glad. Her baby's back. "I don't hate you, I'm just happy that you're okay" More tears started to well up and they eventually fell.

Mitchie lived for having that comforting feeling when being in her mother's arm. There's no one that can just wrap their arms around her and make her feel safe. Well, her dad comes in a close second place. She clutched on to her mother, she held on for dear life and she finally felt like she could breathe. The bloated feeling she was having when she left had disappeared and right now all she wanted to do was cuddle with her mom. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" She kept whispering in her ear.

"It's okay baby, it's okay" Connie reassured her and she pulled back a little so she could look at her. "Look at me crying" She quickly wiped her tears away.

Mitchie giggled a little and helped her with wiping them away. "I'm going to take a quick shower and get in my pyjamas. I'm in a cuddling mood"

"Oh well in that case, I'll be getting the cacao, I'll be right back sweetheart" Connie made her way out of the cabin.

* * *

About two hours later Connie fell asleep and Mitchie was longing for fresh air. She was tired, exhausted even but she couldn't get to sleep. So she climbed out of the bed and walked out of the cabin, her sweater on and barefoot. She shivered a little when a soft breeze hit against her face when she closed the door behind her.

"It's nice to have you back" Shane spoke, smiling up at her when she walked out. He was making his way around the camp's ground when he saw her walk in, he noticed that she was talking on the phone so he decided to leave her be. But expecting that she would be coming out tonight – like she has been doing the last two nights – he waited at the dock until she would come outside. And usually he wouldn't do that, but for her he did and he still had no idea why. Especially not because she annoyed the crap out of him, her snappy attitude, her mysterious ways of dealing with certain things, the look she gives him when she feels like he had said something bad and her honesty. But he guessed he needed to thank her for that, because of her he started feeling inspired and he started writing something that he liked and is getting pretty proud of. He immediately called his brothers and told them about it and they seemed enthusiastic.

She didn't jump, she didn't even flinch at his sudden appearance but she did raise her brows at his words "Is it?" She questioned, wondering where the words were coming from and finding it odd that he was standing here.

He nodded slowly and cleared his throat "Would you like to go to the dock with me?" He pointed to the dock behind them.

"Depends" Mitchie answered while walking down the steps. She stopped in front of him "will I be talking to the pop star Shane Gray or to Shane?"

"Okay, you have got to stop doing that. I'm a rock star" Shane said half joking and half serious.

Mitchie just rolled her eyes and shook her head at him and they walked to the dock in silence. She sat herself down and listened to the owls and the soft streaming of the water from the lake in front of her. She looked to her left and noticed the guitar that Shane was holding in his hands, he started strumming something and Mitchie smiled. Today had been a good day.

* * *

**And this was the third chapter. I really enjoyed writing this one. It focused more on Mitchie and how she is feeling at certain things and it kind of gives you a glimpse inside her head. And I loved writing the part when Mitchie was back : ) There's some building up in this chapter *cough* Shane *cough* Mitchie *cough* So yeah, a lot can happen. I'm not quite sure yet where I want to go. This is probably the first time that I don't know with a story. Usually I always sit behind my laptop and plan how or what is going to happen. But this time it felt better to let myself guide trough the story, so I'm going to try and continue that. **

**Thank you for the favouriting and the following, you guys are the best!**


	6. Under The Stars

**Camp Rock – Chapter 4 [ Under The Stars ] **

**Been having so many ideas and thoughts for this story, not quite sure which road I'm going to take. I think it's going to be a surprise for all of us. Right now I'm just following what comes in mind and what I think is good for this story. So up until now it's going good. I have been having great reviews and please if there's something you want to note, tell me. I really like to know what you guys think, what you would like to see and stuff like that : ) **

Jonas Brothers**, you amazing human beings, thank you for writing the perfect song **Turn Right**, featured on their album **Lines Vines and Trying Time**. Thank you **The Cure** for writing one of my favourite songs Boys **Don't Cry. Edgar Allen Poe**, you were an incredible writer and I'm slowly falling in love with your work. Ladies and gentleman, **Edgar Allen Poe**, the writer of the poem that's mentioned in this chapter called **Ligea.

* * *

Morning Parade | Under The Stars

**_You know you look so tired. _**

**_You're gonna stay up late tonight, under the stars. _**

**_Oh I'll put you in pride of place_**

**_I'm gonna set my sights_**

**_I'm gonna set your soul alight_**

**_Under the stars, under the stars_**

* * *

_Previously on Camp Rock_

_"It's nice to have you back" Shane spoke, smiling up at her when she walked out. He was making his way around the camp's ground when he saw her walk in, he noticed that she was talking on the phone so he decided to leave her be. But expecting that she would be coming out tonight – like she has been doing the last two nights – he waited at the dock until she would come outside. And usually he wouldn't do that, but for her he did and he still had no idea why. Especially not because she annoyed the crap out of him, her snappy attitude, her mysterious ways of dealing with certain things, the look she gives him when she feels like he had said something bad and her honesty. But he guessed he needed to thank her for that, because of her he started feeling inspired and he started writing something that he liked and is getting pretty proud of. He immediately called his brothers and told them about it and they seemed enthusiastic._

_She didn't jump, she didn't even flinch at his sudden appearance but she did raise her brows at his words "Is it?" She questioned, wondering where the words were coming from and finding it odd that he was standing here._

_He nodded slowly and cleared his throat "Would you like to go to the dock with me?" He pointed to the dock behind them._

_"Depends" Mitchie answered while walking down the steps. She stopped in front of him "will I be talking to the pop star Shane Gray or to Shane?"_

_"Okay, you have got to stop doing that. I'm a rock star" Shane said half joking and half serious._

_Mitchie just rolled her eyes and shook her head at him and they walked to the dock in silence. She sat herself down and listened to the owls and the soft streaming of the water from the lake in front of her. She looked to her left and noticed the guitar that Shane was holding in his hands, he started strumming something and Mitchie smiled. Today had been a good day_

* * *

Mitchie pulled her knees up and rested her chin on them. She closed her eyes and enjoyed her surroundings. It had been quite a while ago when she felt so calm and collected. She liked the feeling. It made her feel better about herself and the situation she was in – that wasn't so bad after all. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared at Shane when she felt the atmosphere change. It got heavier, not unpleasant but just heavier. She noticed how his smile had left his face, how we staring down at his fingers that swiftly moved over the strings of the guitar. He swallowed a lump down his throat and Mitchie slightly frowned at the sight.

The overall confident looking rock star Shane Gray looked vulnerable and small. "I, it's partly on the piano but we-" He softly spoke.

Mitchie noticed his vulnerable state, but she also noticed that he was at war with himself if he wanted to say something about it or keep quite. Whenever they talked it was really only bickering so she understood if he didn't want to say anything. Mitchie knowing that she wouldn't like to talk about whatever was bothering her if she was in his position, decided to decide for him so she shushed him "Just sing" She whispered while she looked at him with her big brown anticipating eyes. She was awaiting his next move and their eyes crossed for a second when Shane shot her a grateful smile.

Shane looked down again and pushed the thoughts that were swirling around in his mind in a box and locked them away. He wasn't ready to be feeling like this. He wasn't ready to be feeling left alone and heartbroken because that is what he is. He just didn't want to accept it, so with Mitchie's encouragement he continued playing and eventually added his voice.

**_Pick up all your tears_**

**_Throw 'em in your back seat_**

**_Leave without a second glance_**

**_Somehow I'm to blame_**

**_For this never-ending racetrack you call life_**

It was insane how his life turned out to be. He was living the life everyone was dreaming of but he wasn't happy here. He felt like he didn't belong in this Hollywood life. Constantly having everyone's eyes on you, judging you for every move you make. He didn't want to be living this life without Charlotte. They were all right together. Sure there were some fights but they spend so many good times too. He just couldn't understand why she suddenly left. Or maybe he does, but wasn't their love enough for her to make her stay? Shane blinked the tears away that were clouding in his eyes, keeping his head hung low because he wouldn't want Mitchie to see.

**_So turn right_**

**_Into my arms_**

**_Turn right_**

**_You won't be alone_**

**_You might fall off this track sometime_**

**_Hope to see you on the finish line_**

It was pretty ironic actually. He knew that she wouldn't return to him. The determination that was shown on her face trough her tears when she closed the trunk of his car. Shane closed his eyes at the memory while he kept playing.

_"I, I don't understand what's going on. We are happy Charlotte" Shane spoke stumbling over his words. He stepped closer to her and slowly laced his long fingers trough hers. _

_"Honestly" She spoke when she had calmed herself down "Honestly I'm not Shane" She admitted ashamed. She finally looked up at him and a sob escaped her mouth when she looked at Shane's hurt face._

_"You're not?" He breathed out confused "But, we haven fought and, what did I do? Did I say something wrong? I swear to god I didn't mean to hurt you. I -" He tried to understand what was going on. What made her decide to just pack up and leave?_

_"It's not you Shane" She raised her voice a bit, clenching her jaw at his surprised face. "Of course it's not you Shane. You're amazing" She released one of his hands and placed it on his cheek. "It's this life" She looked around and pointed to the huge house behind him "People that I don't know are trying to butt into my life. Wanting to know everything about me and expecting things from me that I don't have to offer. I'm not made for this life Shane. I miss my old life"_

_Shane kept in a breath when he realized what she was saying "But I'm not part of your old life" He stated, his own tears started to roll down his cheek._

_"I'm sorry" She whispered, taking her hand of his cheek and slowly stepping back._

_"You can't just leave me after everything we've been trough with just sorry Charlotte. I don't deserve that"_

_Charlotte pressed her lips together and nodded at his words "You're right. But don't you love me that much that you think I deserve to be happy"_

_"That's not fair" He raised his voice at him "What about me? Don't you know that I'm happy when you're in my life?"_

_"Shane, please don't make it harder then it is"_

_"__**You**__ are the one that's making it harder then it is. But it's fine, I'm going to make this easier for you. Goodbye Charlotte" He swallowed a lump down his throat as he watched her shake her head at him._

_"That's not what I meant Shane-" She got cut of by the sound of the slamming front door. She jumped at the sound and looked around, finding that the paparazzi were standing outside the gates. She let out a sigh of relieve, knowing that they just missed the fight. She turned her back to them and quickly tried to wipe her tears away. She put on a smile and got in her car. She stole a glance at the huge house behind her and she caught a glimpse of Shane. This was it._

**_You're driving all your friends out_**

**_You just be, you cannot follow_**

**_And soon you will be on your own_**

**_Somehow I'm to blame_**

**_For this never-ending racetrack you call life_**

**_So turn right_**

**_Into my arms_**

**_Turn right_**

**_You won't be alone_**

**_You might fall off this track sometime_**

**_Hope to see you on the finish line_**

Shane opened his eyes again and tried to shake the feelings and thoughts that he was getting away. He hadn't allowed himself to go back to this feelings but that's kind of hard when you write a song about the most precious thing you had in your life.

**_I did all I could_**

**_I gave everything_**

**_But you had to go your way_**

**_And that road was not for me_**

**_So turn right_**

**_Into my arms_**

**_Turn right_**

**_You won't be alone_**

**_You might fall off this track sometimes_**

**_Hope to see you on the finish line_**

When he finished he quickly dried his tears and he sucked in a shaky breath. He heard Mitchie's soft breathing and that was what he concentrated on to calm himself down. About five minutes passed before he looked up and found Mitchie looking back at him.

"What was her name?" She softly asked. She couldn't help but feel a bit curious and maybe slightly jealous. She wished that, **_you know_**, would've done the same for her. It sounded like Shane actually wanted the girl to stay. Shane fought for the girl and, well, **_he_**, didn't for Mitchie.

"Charlotte" He replied. He saw something shift in her eyes when she asked about her. He couldn't quite place it and for now he didn't bother to figure out what I was, he already has enough in his head. He took a deep breath and looked down at his guitar "And are you going to play for me someday?" He moved his gaze back to Mitchie and he saw her shake her head.

Mitchie released her knees and crossed her ankles "Probably not, my songs are personal"

Shane raised his brow at her respond, he didn't exactly know if she meant it to insult him or not "And you don't think that mine are?"

She shot him a look "Look Shane, you should listen when I tell you something. I didn't say such thing. I just said that my songs are personal so I don't share them with others"

"I don't either but I made an exception tonight. Why can't you?" He argued back a bit frustrated. He put himself out there and all she does is crush it all.

Mitchie rolled her eyes and moved her eyes to the lake in front of her "I didn't ask you to do so, that was all you"

"You're unbelievable"

"Am I?" She looked back at him with a hard look in her eyes "For listening to what you just sung, makes me unbelievable? Tell me really, why are you so pissed of?"

Shane clenched his jaw and silently got up, guitar in his hands. He looked down at her and wanted to say something but decided against it so he just shook his head "I'm gonna go"

"Whatever, see if I care" She retorted harshly and she turned her back on him, unfazed by his reactions and emotions.

He bit his bottom lip and turned around walking back to her "You know what I hate about you? Your whole _'I don't care'_ personality, it sucks balls Mitchie." He raised his voice at her angry "Tell me this…" He said when she got up and they were staring at each other, both frustrated, but he didn't want to yell at her again "What did you honestly think about the song? I don't care if you don't give a damn about how I'm feeling and all that, but what did you think of the song? Although you've been nothing but a complete bitch to me – you don't have a solid reason for that anymore by the way because since that night you told me of I have been trying to be nice to you. You seem to be the only one who's actually honest. So what do you think? I can take it"

Mitchie swallowed a lump down her throat and she changed out of her defensive position. He was right, he had been nice to her since she told him he was a jerk to everyone and still she's giving him this crap. She pushed her lean fingers trough her dark locks and she huffed out a breath. She can't seriously be angry with him because he actually cares about Charlotte and her ex-boyfriend didn't care about her. She's seriously angry with him because he's a good guy and her ex- boyfriend wasn't. But she wasn't going to tell Shane that. She looked up at him with her jaw clenched and she saw his defeated eyes. Or was she? "I think…" She breathed out and took her hands out of her hair, letting them rest by her sides "I think that Charlotte was a lucky girl" She confessed, brushing her hair to the side. She was thinking that he would shot her a comment like '_Are you jealous?'_ But when he kept quiet she sighed gratefully "So, that is what I think"

"Thanks" Shane also sighed and he took a good look at her. It was worth it, he decided, it was worth it to find out all about this intriguing and mysterious girl in front of him. A soft smile grew on his face and he kept his hand out. "Let's start over, I'm Shane Gray"

Mitchie shook her head, but with a smile on her face and she rejected his hand "Nah, I like the first time we met" She smiled a bit wider when he chuckled at that "I'm off to bed now" She walked past him but turned back around finding him looking back at her "I meant what I said though on our first encounter Gray, you seriously need a haircut" She didn't stick around for his respond. Instead she made her way back to her cabin without looking back at him. She locked the door behind her and softly tippy toed to her bed. She kicked her slippers of and pulled the blankets over herself, pulling them all the way up to her chin.

* * *

Mitchie made sure to wake up extra early so she could make her mom the best breakfast she ever had. Bringing it to her bed when she was finished, her mom's face was completely worth it. She looked so happy and surprised and that was exactly what Mitchie was going for.

Mitchie was now making her way back to the kitchen with the empty tray in her hands. She was wearing her favourite tartan pants (slim) with a simple white wife beater – that was now smudged with pastry and more stuff she used for her mother's breakfast – and her hair was up in a ponytail.  
With her headphones wrapped around her neck she entered the kitchen. She placed the tray away and clapped her hands together before starting breakfast for everyone else at camp. She yawed while she brought everything together, it didn't exactly help that she was pretty busy trough out the day and stayed up late. It wasn't doing her any good now. She yawed again and stretched, showing the naked skin of her stomach. She started moving around the kitchen and made breakfast for everyone, only to be finding two pair of eyes staring at her. She knew who it was, it might sound weird, but she kind of felt him. "Shane stop being such a creeper" She spoke up aloud while she continued cleaning up the kitchen.

Shane shook his head at her. He wondered how she knew that he was the one looking at her. He pushed the door open and walked inside the kitchen, slightly embarrassed when he saw a small smirk on her face. He kept quiet and watched how she smoothly moved around the kitchen before sitting herself down with a book in her hands. Even though she was just in a simple wife beater and a messy ponytail she looked highly attractive. He loved the fact that he hasn't seen her wear make up since she got here. She's always natural and it looks good on her. When he noticed that he was staring again he softly cleared his throat and walked closer to her "Would you look at that, you moved on to less depressing music" He noted, hearing the upbeat song and recognizing the lyrics to the song _Boys Don't Cry_ by _The Cure_.

**_Misjudged your limits  
Pushed you too far  
Took you for granted  
I thought that you needed me more_**

Now I would do most anything  
To get you back by my side  
But I just  
Keep on laughing  
Hiding the tears in my eyes  
'cause boys don't cry  
Boys don't cry  
Boys don't cry

Mitchie raised her brows but continued reading in the book that was lying on her lap. She smiled a little because that song was actually one of her favourites, not that she was going to tell him that "I have my moments" She responded, still captivated by the poem that she was reading.

"And you're reading…?" His voice trailed of while he tried to look at the cover of the book, but when he couldn't get a clear view he looked at Mitchie, waiting for a response.

"Ligea" She said, expecting that he wouldn't know what she was talking about she awaited his comeback. She looked up at him and got a bit surprised when he had a smile on his face.

"Edgar Allen Poe, interesting" He spoke, amused when he saw Mitchie's surprised face "**_Here then, at least_**" He started saying the last line of the poem "**_I shrieked aloud 'can I never – can I never be mistaken – these are the full, and the black, and the wild eyes – of my lost love – of the lady – of the Lady Ligea_**'"

Mitchie kept looking at him, not really knowing what to say. She was impressed and couldn't help but wonder what more interesting things he was keeping to himself. He seemed to like literature which is a plus. Mitchie found herself liking these little things about the handsome man in front of her. She closed the book and looked at him with a half smile and her head slantwise "Apparently you're not as shallow as I thought you were Gray"

"Glad that I could surprise you" Shane retorted. He reached over for the plate with strawberries and he placed one in his mouth, not taking his eyes of her.

"I'm so sorry for scaring you off, I can tend to get a little too much" Caitlyn exclaimed when she walked into the kitchen and saw Mitchie sitting on the counter top, Shane leaning against the other.

Tom walked beside her and he smiled and shook his head at his cousin "Don't listen to her, she's being weird again"

"I have no idea what you two are talking about" Mitchie said, looked at both of them with a frown on her face.

"Don't listen to her, what she was trying to say was that we're glad that you're back" Tom said, rolling his eyes at Caitlyn.

"That was not was I was saying" Caitlyn glared at Tom before clapping her hands together and looking back at Mitchie "What I was saying is that I really liked you for what you did back at pyjama jam and that we were pretty bummed when we found out you left. I was just hoping you didn't leave because I'm such a weird character"

Mitchie laughed at Caitlyn and hopped of the counter "Don't flatter yourself Caitlyn" She joked, before crossing her arms and looking at the three people in front of her "But thanks I guess" She grabbed the plate with strawberries "Strawberries?" She questioned.

Connie walked in and looked up surprised when she saw that Mitchie had also made breakfast for everyone else. "Michelle?" She said with a certain tone.

"Shit" Mitchie mumbled under her breath. She only got called by her full name when her parents are mad at her. She placed the plate back on the counter and took a deep breath before walking closer to her mom "Yeah?"

"I can't believe you made breakfast already" She wrapped her arm around her daughter and smiled at her friends "Oh and who are your friends?"

Mitchie immediately started to shake her head "Mom, their not my frien-" She started but she got interrupted by Caitlyn who stuck her hand out.

"I'm Caitlyn Gellar, it's nice to meet you and your cooking is amazing" She introduced herself with a big smile on her face.

Connie shook her hand and smiled at the bubbly girl in front of her "Thank you and it's nice to meet you too. I'm Connie Torres"

"Tom Gellar, Miss, I have to agree with my cousin" He also shook her hand and shot her a polite smile.

Mitchie ran her fingers trough her hair a but frustrated by her mother's words "Seriously, they're not my fr-"

"Shane Gray" He quickly interrupted, he knew what she was going to say and he wondered why she seemed to make such a big deal out of it. He smiled at the woman in front of him and shook her hand.

"Okay, let's get everything in the cafeteria shall we?" Connie clapped her hands together and put a few things on the cart.

"Oh, we'll help, right Tom?" Caitlyn said while she was already gathering stuff for on the other cart.

Shane helped them too a bit absently though, here and there stealing some glances towards Mitchie's direction but every time he looked she had her gaze stuck on the stuff she was loading on the cart and now her headphones were over her ear, blocking out the noise around her. He frowned at her body language. She seemed to be in a defensive mode. And the smile that was on her face only a few minutes ago had disappeared. They pushed everything out of the kitchen to the cafeteria but Shane lingered behind a little. Mitchie was the last one to walk out but he stopped her before she could walk trough the door behind her mom, Caitlyn and Tom. He extended his arm to block her way and he slowly took a few steps towards her, making her step back. He reached over for her headphones and took them of her ears, he let them go when they were resting around her neck again and his eyes danced their way to her face "What's your deal all of a sudden?" He questioned with his arms crossed.

Mitchie mirrored his position but the look that she had in her eyes was deadlier then his could ever be. Here we go again with reminding herself that she has to remain unattached. She didn't figure that it would be so hard around these people. Suddenly she found herself missing home again, trying to shake the feeling but actually not really wanting to her hand found her way to her necklace again.

"Why can't you just tell your mom that we're your friends?" He pushed a little, trying to wake her up from her thoughts.

Mitchie frowned and snapped her head at Shane who was now standing closer to her then before. The question had caught her of guard. She knew all too well why she couldn't call them her friends. She just didn't know how to explain that to him without telling everything. But then again, they weren't exactly close or anything so she didn't have to tell him anything at all. "Nothing that's worth over thinking about" She slowly dropped the ring and let it hang around her neck again. She took a step closer towards him, almost crashing against his chest. She could feel him tilt his head more to her side, his breath tickling down her neck and his lingering smell of wood and peppermint. She closed her eyes but only for a split second. "Can I get to my breakfast or not?" She asked, not daring to look up at the moment, realizing that his deep brown pools would only bring memories of the other guy, the guy who broke her heart.

Instead of answering her, Shane stepped to the side and let go of a breath that he didn't know he was holding in when Mitchie almost fled out of the kitchen. He slowly turned around and faced the door she just disappeared trough, wondering what had just happened between them. He shook the thoughts away, she said it herself, it was nothing worth over thinking about, so with that in mind he also walked to the doors and walked to the line that created. Just when it was about his turn he caught a glimpse of her with her headphones over her ears again, she passed the table where Caitlyn and Tom were sitting on without even giving them a look and settling down on a table in the far corner. Shane caught Caitlyn's confusing look but decided to ignore it. It wasn't like he could explain Mitchie's strange behaviour anyway.

* * *

Mitchie softly hummed along with the song that was playing in her hand. The soft summer breeze was hitting on her face but she enjoyed the feeling of it. She had her pants rolled up to her knees. Her legs were dangling in the water and she had her guitar in her hand. She just started of writing a new song which she was actually having good feeling about it. Al though everything was good right now she couldn't help but over think Shane's words. Was it wrong for her to not open up to these people who have been nothing but nice to them. She had avoided them the rest of the day. She sighed and placed her guitar next to her. Once again she felt like she falls herself short. Is it really necessary to be suspicious about every person's intention? What if they're intentions are good and she's pushing them away before they can even show it. She just didn't want to have her heart walked over again and besides she has been doing just fine with Miley, Kyle and Jeremy. She noted that she should call them today to check up. She wasn't looking for new friends, but maybe it would be nice to have someone to hang out with. She moved her head up a little and closed her eyes because the sun was blinding.

"Hey" Tom softly spoke when he walked up the dock behind her. He made sure that she would hear him coming so he wouldn't scare her. "Is this spot taken?"

Mitchie looked up to match the face with the voice and decided to but action behind her words. She smiled politely and nodded to him "Now it is"

He smiled back at her and kicked his shoes of, letting his legs dangle in the water just like hers "Thanks" They stayed sitting next to each other in a comfortable silence before he spoke up "I'm sorry if we made you feel uncomfortable this morning"

"Oh god no, if there's someone to blame then it's me. I was acting strange, but thank you anyway"

* * *

Shane walked out of his connected bedroom with a frown on his face. A few minutes ago he heard a few people run by screaming, he had no idea what they were saying but he decided to ignore it. But then he heard something that sounded like someone tried to get into his cabin so he stepped out. He looked around but couldn't find anything so he turned to get back in his bathroom, but just as he did, the door burst open revealing his two brothers, both with a grin on their faces. He smiled at them and he shook his head "Guys, what are you doing here?"

"We couldn't let you have all the fun now could we?" Nate said while dragging his bags inside the cabin, Jason following behind.

"Have you made me a birdhouse yet?" Were the first words that rolled over Jason's lips.

Nate raised his brow and shook his head at his older brother "I'm pretty sure he didn't, but now that we're here you can finally stop nagging about it and make one yourself"

"Best idea ever" Jason dropped his bags by his feet and practically ran out of the cabin.

Shane chuckled and threw his towel into the bathroom. He stepped closer to Nate and embraced him "Hey man, it's nice to have you guys here"

"We're excited to be here" He stepped back again and looked at him "Hey, did you get a haircut?"

"Yeah, this afternoon actually" Shane admitted, a soft smile playing on his face when his thoughts went out to Mitchie.

"Fits you well, oh and by the way-"

Caitlyn ran up the stairs of Shane's cabin right after she saw Tom and Mitchie by the dock. She figured that they could all hang out so she went by Shane to see what he was up to. Not realizing that he had any company she pulled the door open and found herself being stared at, not only by Shane but also by…

"Nate Gray" Nate introduced himself with a boyish grin playing on his face. His cheeks were a bit rosy while he stared at the gorgeous girl in front of him. He extended his hand and waited for her to shake it "I'm his younger brother"

Caitlyn grinned and shook his hand "Caitlyn Gellar" She let go of his hand and looked at Shane over Nate's shoulder. "Mitchie and Tom are out on the dock, I thought that maybe we could join them?" She questioned. When she received a nod she turned her glance to Nate "You can come too of course"

Shane noticing that Nate lost his ability to speak he slightly rolled his eyes and nodded at Caitlyn again "We'll be right out" He waited until she walked out before pinching his little brother "Dude"

Nate jumped and rubbed his arm at the place that just got pinched "Auwh, what's the matter with you?"

"What's the matter with you?" He said back "Come on, let's go outside" Shane said while slipping his shoes on and walking towards his door.

"All right, I'm coming" Nate followed behind him, still rubbing his arm.

* * *

**So in this chapter you found out a bit more about Shane and his past. His past which includes a girl names Charlotte. You learn more about Mitchie's insecurity and how about all the characters are slowly adapting to their surroundings and the person's in it. Hope you liked! Let me know! I'm sorry if there are any mistakes!**


	7. Fighting The Gravity

Blink 182 | **Fighting The Gravity**

**_This air is too thick to breathe, so just drive_**

**_These eyes are too sick to see, don't leave me behind_**

**_Something's swimming in my blood_**

**_Something's rotting in my brain_**

**_Lungs smothered from the flood_**

**_I can't recognize your face_**

**_I need to leave, so just drive_**

**_Burning lights on the street, I'm fighting the gravity_**

**_When I'm beat and defeated they'll take you away from me_**

**_Dead and lost in a dream, this is the last of me_**

**_I'm always fighting the gravity_**

* * *

Tess crossed her arms over her chest and puckered her lips while she looked out of the window of the cabin she was standing in. She let out an annoyed sigh and tore her gaze away from everyone that was sitting at the docks. She looked around the cabin and saw Ella and Peggy hanging around in the corner of the room. They had annoyed expression on their faces and they were talking in a hushed tone. Tess moved her eyes back to the group and scowled when she saw all of them laughing. She moved away from the glass and clapped her hands together "Up, up. We got to show everyone that I'm the best. Come on" She clapped her hands together again and waited impatiently until Ella and Peggy were standing behind her.

"But Tess, I'm tired and we've gone over this a million times" Ella complained as she got in position.

"Zip it, now let's start" Tess tilted her head a little and started to do the routine she came up with "You think you're hot but I'm sorry you're not exactly who you think you are" She sang.

* * *

Mitchie laughed loudly while walking back to the docks where the others were sitting, she had a hammer and nails in her hands and she looked back up at Jason who had a goofy grin on his face. Unlike his younger brother Shane, Jason was really friendly and funny the first time they met. Mitchie instantly laughed at everything he said and gladly agreed on helping him make a birdhouse while everyone declined, she also saw Nate roll his eyes but she ignored it and Mitchie and Jason made their way around the camp to look for some wood, the subject they were talking about being, birds.

Shane looked up from his guitar as soon as he heard their laughs. A soft smile played on his face when he saw how happy his brother looked. He then danced his eyes to Mitchie who was also looking very happy. He hasn't seen her such at ease and comfortable before and he wished that he had seen it more. He looked at Nate and Caitlyn who were still animatedly talking about music and he shook his head while chuckling at his brother's dreamy look. He moved his gaze back to Mitchie and Jason and smiled brighter when they sat down next to him "Hey"

Mitchie pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and turned to Shane still giggling a bit "Hey" Her laughter died off and she smiled brightly at him before looking back at Jason "Okay, and now?" She was feeling surprisingly comfortable and bubbly today. Having Jason around was the push she needed to let her walls down for once and to actually enjoy the company she had around her. She looked around and frowned when she didn't spot Tom anywhere. She straightened herself a little and the frown left her face when she saw him walk up with drinks in his hands. She moved her hand above her eyes, shielding it from the sun and she watched how he slowly walked up to them, careful to not drop everything over the docks.

Tom placed the tray in the middle of the group and let out a sigh of relieve when nothing broke along the way. He received a pat on his shoulder from Mitchie and he smiled at her, his eyes lingering on her a bit longer then necessary. He blushed a bit and hoped that she didn't notice. He tore his eyes away from her and sipped on the cool drink that he just grabbed, but he couldn't help it when his eyes lingered back to Mitchie who was listening closely to the instruction Jason was giving her about a birdhouse. He didn't know what it was but he felt like he couldn't look away from her. Today, on this hot summer day as they were all sitting out on the docks, Shane with his guitar, Mitchie and Jason with their birdhouse and Nate and Caitlyn talking about music, he found himself being distracted by Mitchie who wasn't exactly doing something out of the ordinary. He shook his head at his silly behaviour and he turned to Shane who was still strumming on his guitar and sometimes stopping to scribble something in his notebook.

Shane also took a sip from his drink and tried to push the thought he had to the back of his mind. He saw the way Tom looked at Mitchie. He didn't really know what to think of it. Well, okay, it's the same look Nate had on his face when he first saw Caitlyn, which obviously means that he likes her, but something was nagging him about it. And it wasn't because he felt jealous or something like that but it was because he pitied Tom, if he would really start liking Mitchie she might not answer mutual. Shane didn't know Mitchie, she's still a mystery to him, but what he did figure out from this past week of being around her was that she had issues with commitment and it already started at a simple commitment as friendship and it isn't exactly like she's opening up to any of them. Also Mitchie isn't really a girl that seems to be looking for a summer romance, he even thought that she already has someone back at home because every time someone mentions something about her hometown or her friend she immediately locks her fingers around the necklace that was hanging around her neck. Even though Shane also didn't know Tom they had a few good talks and he considered him as a friend now. And as a friend, Shane doesn't want Tom to fall for someone like Mitchie. His deep thoughts were interrupted when he heard a shriek coming from Caitlyn who almost shot over to Mitchie.

While Caitlyn was talking to Nate her eyes had travelled to Mitchie, just like everyone else notices, she also noticed the unusual bright smile that was playing on his face. Being content with that, Caitlyn wanted to turn back to Nate but as she was doing so she saw something glimmer in the sun, something that was hanging around Mitchie's neck. Caitlyn knew that Mitchie always wore a necklace she just didn't know what it was until now. Her being curious and blunt she let out a shriek and shot over to Mitchie, grabbing the necklace that was hanging around her neck. She didn't exactly know what to make from it but she figured that a) she was engaged but didn't want anyone to know so she wore the ring as a necklace, or b) her boyfriend gave her the ring to mark his territory. "Oh my god, are you engaged?"

Mitchie instinctively wanted to lunge when someone grabbed her necklace, she bit on her bottom lip hard to avoid that situation and when she saw it was just Caitlyn she called down a bit, but she had to admit that she wasn't exactly pleased by it. She raised her brows when she heard the words that escaped from Caitlyn's lips and suddenly it was silent around her. No excited Jason talking about his birdhouse, no guitar strumming from Shane, no Tom who was loudly sipping on his coke and no Nate who was talking to Caitlyn. Now their attention was turned to her and Caitlyn. A scoff escaped her lips and she moved her hand over Caitlyn's slowly taking the ring out of her hand "Fuck no. I'm seventeen years old remember?" She answered normally.

Caitlyn frowned a little and then went to option b "Then it's obviously from your boyfriend" She stated, curiously looking at Mitchie with her big brown eyes.

Shane immediately snapped his head to Tom who held in a breath. He moved his head back to Mitchie and awaited her reaction. He expected her to be furiously blushing and waving the subject away, instead she was sitting there as if it was nothing.

"Well" She breathed out, smiling while looking down at the ring that was now lying on the palm of her hand "It is from a guy" She moved her eyes back to Caitlyn who seemed to be not so pleased with the answer she got "A very special guy from back home"

"Is that all?" Caitlyn exclaimed, a pout visible on his face "Not even a name?"

Mitchie rolled her eyes at her curious new friend but decided to answer anyway. What harm would it do? "Julian, Julian James, but this is all you're getting missy" And just like that she dismissed the subject and turned her attention back to Jason who picked up their conversation again, she didn't notice the disappointed look that appeared into Tom's eyes.

Shane on the other hand did and he smiled apologetically "Sorry man" He whispered.

Tom shrugged his shoulders and waved it away. It's not like he **_like, liked_** her. He was interested in her, but he refused to be someone to come in between two people who seemed perfectly happy.

* * *

Mitchie rubbed her eyes and snuggled into the hoodie she was wearing. The hood was covering her long brown locks. She was wearing sweats and you would usually think that these are her clothes for a Sunday but no, it was a beautiful Wednesday and what she was wearing was a result of her third sleepless night.

"Wow, you look like shit" Shane muttered as he slipped in the chair on the other side of the table. He raised his hands when she shot him a deadly glare and he shuffled the cup of coffee that was standing in front of him her way as a peace offering. "Just for you, I woke up early today and was allowed to leave the camp grounds. I made a stop at Starbucks"

Mitchie immediately started sipping on her coffee and she let out a delighted moan when she felt the warmth of it spread over her body. She felt her groggy mood disappear and she was only left with tiredness but she was happy because she was having coffee and she was in company of someone who knew exactly what to do in a situation like this "You're the best Shane, and mark my words because I'll probably never say them ever again" She smiled at him before taking another sip.

He chuckled sarcastic and made himself comfortable on his chair "Ha, ha" He shook his head at her but smiled anyway "So, fancy to tell me why you look like shit?"

"Are you kidding me? This is how I look like everyday and now you suddenly got a problem with it?" Mitchie joked, but it was nothing more then finding a way to get out of the subject that suddenly got put on the table. She frowned when she noticed that Shane wasn't taking her crap and she cursed under her breath, hating that he had come to know her on that level that he would know when she would be lying or something like that in these three weeks of being at CampRock. She hoped that if she would just keep quiet he would drop the subject but he kept looking at her, expecting an answer and she felt like she couldn't make her way out of it so she sighed "Sleepless nights, I have been having nightmares" She admitted in a whispered tone.

"About?" He questioned, concern flashing trough his voice.

"Things that shouldn't be wandering around in my mind anymore but they still do" She closed her mouth and clenched her jaw when realizing that she has said too much. She placed her feet on the ground and moved her chair back "Excuse me as I go die in my room. Thank you for the coffee by the way" She got up while raising the cup of coffee in her hand and weakly smiled at him "I had no idea that they had a Starbucks around here, you should take me one day" And with that she quickly made her way out of the cabin. Taking in a short breath she quickened her pace while making her way to her own cabin. That suffocating feeling she felt whenever she woke up in the middle of the night covered in sweat was playing up again, as was the scene that was replaying in her head. It was like she was reliving the moment all over again.

_Marcus wasn't the ideal boyfriend. He smoked, was five years older then her and took her virginity in the back of his truck at the lookout mountain. But Marcus was cute and he was reckless and he liked her and only her. So sneaking out in the middle of the night wasn't a problem for Mitchie. Marcus made her feel alive and he made her feel like she was worth it. He was trouble and she knew it but she wouldn't dare to stay away from him._

_"Come here" Marcus said over the loud music that was playing in the spacious living room that was now getting used as a dance floor. He looked at his girl as her short dress started hitching up her thighs while she was dancing close to her best friends. He licked his lips and put out the cigarette that he just smoked, a grin played on his face when he saw her making his way over to her and he pulled her on his lap, bringing his lips to the nape of her neck "Have I told you how absolutely gorgeous you look?" He looked up into her eyes and smiled when she smiled._

_"Nope" She answered and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips against his made her heart beat a thousand miles faster and the butterflies in her stomach flutter. She pulled back with a small frown on her face "You taste like cigarettes" _

_"Whatever" Marcus answered, rolling his eyes at her. He moved his eyes away from her and looked around the room, looking for his friend Ezra, so when he did he nodded briefly at him and watched how he disappeared in the crowd._

_Mitchie frowned at his reaction and wondered what was up with him. He had been acting strange a few weeks ago, distancing himself from her more until he suddenly showed up on her doorstep in the middle of the night last night. He climbed up her balcony and knocked on her doors. She ignored him at first. She was pissed at the fact that he had been ignoring her for two weeks straight. But it only took him one smile, one simple I love you and one sweet kiss to win her back again. She let him stay the night and kicked him out before sunrise in case her parents would barge into her room and find her boyfriend they weren't so happy about. But he didn't leave before telling her that he would be picking her up for a party. She gladly accepted and now here they were but he was back at barely acknowledging her. Mitchie followed his gaze when he looked away from her. He nodded towards his friend, she had no idea who he was but she suddenly recognized him. He looked really shady and she always felt uncomfortable around him. She saw him three times and the last time she did he was selling drugs to Marcus so she wasn't exactly pleased with him. She was so furious when she found out but Marcus waved it away as if it was nothing. Mitchie watched as his friend returned the nod and she couldn't help but feel cold. Something was up, something was going to go terribly wrong and she had no idea what or why. She looked at Marcus who was looking careless with a burning cigarette in his mouth and she wondered if she was being paranoid. Deciding to shake the feeling and ignore her thoughts she jumped of Marcus' lap without a single word and made her way back to her friends. She looked into the direction where Marcus' friend was standing a few minutes ago and when she didn't saw him she put up a smile and enthusiastically grabbed the red cup her friend Anna handed to her._

Mitchie closed her eyes tightly as she allowed the sob to escape over her lips. She locked herself up in the bathroom and slid down the wall. She turned the shower on so no one could hear her cries and after a long time of keeping everything in she let everything out.

_Mitchie snuggled herself closer to Marcus who was carrying her up the stairs, she was sweating like crazy and she felt light headed. She was at high and there was nothing that could bring her down. She listened to the music that was slowly becoming softer with every step they took upwards. She wiggled her legs when they reached the top and he placed her back on her feet "Where are we going?"_

_"To sober you up a bit" Marcus answered a bit with an undertone but he didn't give her the chance to respond because he softly pushed her into a room, locking the door behind them. He shot a look at his friends with a grin on his face "Good job Ezra" He high fived him and watched Mitchie as she looked around confused._

_"Marcus, what is going on here?" Mitchie softly spoke, turning to look at the four guys that were all looking at her with a shine in their eyes. Her eyes stopped at Marcus and when he licked his lips her breath got hitched in her throat and she stepped back, her eyes wide, her head spinning and her back hitting up against the wall. She was stuck and she felt like she should be running away from the situation she was in but she couldn't. She whimpered when one of his friends stepped closer to her, she got teary when Marcus asked who was going first and it was then when she realized what was going on. But it was already too late because before she know it she was forced on the bed, her mouth got covered and she squirmed, she kicked and she screamed but no one could hear her and all they did was laugh. Eventually she grew tired and it was then when she realized that the drinks her friends had fed her had been drugged. She was panicking inside but her body was numb, exactly how these monsters wanted it to be. So she closed her eyes and waited for it all to be over._

* * *

Tess was walking around the camp grounds looking for Shane. She fixed her hair and straightened her top, puckering her lips while looking around. She pulled a disgusted face when she saw Mitchie coming out of her cabin, wet hair and in sweats and a hoodie. She looked absolutely awful and Tess saw that as a perfect opportunity and besides, since she has been hanging around Shane ever since came started around three weeks ago Tess figured that she knew were Shane was. So she called out her name and walked over to her. "Mikayla"

"It's Mitchie" She murmured under her breath and she glared at Tess, wondering what she wanted from her.

"Whatever, do you know where Shane is?" She asked impatiently.

"Do I look like I care?" Mitchie responded dully before continuing her walk to the kitchen where her mother was now working. She probably wasn't going to be so happy if she found out that Mitchie has been skipping class all day, but she risked that because she really needed her mom after crying her eyes out all by herself.

"You didn't answer my question bitch" Tess threw at her, a frown showing on her face.

"Fuck you Tess" Mitchie retorted annoyed while flipping her the finger and she wished that people like **_her_** would just disappear.

Tess gasped at Mitchie who was just about to walk inside the kitchen "You did not just say that you brat" While screaming the words at her, she stomped her way to her, turned her around and slapped her right on her cheek.

Mitchie also gasped and grabbed her cheek, tears clouded in her eyes and she let out a scream before lunging at her and before she knew it they were rolling around in the grass. Tess had absolutely no way of defending herself because Mitchie actually knew how to defend herself. Mitchie probably knew that this wouldn't help a thing and would probably get her send of camp but right now she couldn't care less about any of that. She just wanted the memories to stop, she wanted to be able to breathe again but she couldn't so she just kept hitting and she kept screaming and she kept crying, releasing her feelings. Tess was screaming like crazy underneath her and soon her mother's screams were heard too but she ignored them and before she knew it two arms were wrapped around her waist and lifted her of Tess.

Brown heard the commotion that was going on outside when he was sitting in his office, talking to Connect Three about some stuff about the final jam. Since they all got distracted he decided to check it out and he groaned when he saw a fight going on outside. He ran out of his office, his nephews following close behind and his jaw clenched when he realized that it wasn't just a catfight that was going on but it was actually a fistfight and Tess had no way of winning. "Hey" He screamed when he got there and he pulled Tess from the ground as soon as Shane had taken Mitchie from atop her. He rubbed her back while she clammed her hands on his shirt. She was shaking from fear and looking at Mitchie who was being pulled away by Shane. "Are you okay?" Brown pulled Tess away from him a bit and looked at her face, seeing that she had a few cuts on her face "Shit" He muttered "Come on, we should clean you up"

Shane kept a firm grip on Mitchie's arm without hurting her as he led her away from the scene. He was worked up and had no idea what was going on or what he was going to do.

"Let go of me" Mitchie jerked his arm away and tangled her fingers in her hair. It didn't matter that Tess had been a complete and utter bitch ever since she arrived here but she didn't deserve that. That was all that was going around Mitchie's head as she walked circles in the grass. She had no idea what came over her when she did it and she was now wishing that she could turn back time, avoid all of this. _'See what happens when you let your walls down?' _She thought to herself.

"Mitchie" Shane grabbed her arm softly to make her stop walking circles and he looked her straight in the eyes "What the fuck was that?"

She shook her head and started walking away from him again but was stopped when he stopped in front of her "Would you get out of my way?" She spat at him when he stepped in front of her once again.

"No, not until you tell me what came over you. You've been acting weird all day. What the fuck is going on?" He was genuinely concerned about her. He had never seen her like this. She looked broken and empty like all the energy she usually has is gone. She was like an empty shell and she looked so tired, so, so tired. He wished he could help her, but he couldn't if she wouldn't tell him anything. "Mitchie" He said when she didn't respond.

She tried stepping around him but got stopped once again and it was then when she lost it again. So she pushed and she screamed and she tried kicking him but he just let it come over him and he didn't move an inch. She felt herself growing tired and she just gave up. Her balled fists had dropped to her sides. She let the sob escape her mouth and she surrendered. She let her head fall against Shane's chest and she started crying hysterically but she felt the slightest bit of comfort when Shane slowly wrapped his arms around her and kept quiet.

* * *

Shane sat up and looked at Mitchie closely when she moved. It was around eight P.M and he hadn't left her side ever since her breakdown. Connie had asked him to stay with her while she explained herself at Brown. Apparently there was a huge reason behind Mitchie's behaviour and he was worried about it. The fact that it made her act the way that she did made him wonder how bad it was. He figured that it had to do with the nightmares that she told him she was having. He tilted his head a little and he saw her flutter her eyes open. She looked sleepy and she stretched a little, taking her time to wake up "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Like a mega bitch" She answered. Her voice was hoarse, she was having a major headache because of all the crying she did and she felt completely worn out. She looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall and she sighed when she realized she had been sleeping for about six hours. Her eyes danced to Shane and when she saw the look on his face a pang of fear struck her "You know don't you?" She questioned, afraid to hear his answer. She could never forgive her mother if she told him the reason of her behaviour.

Shane shook his head quickly and got up from the rocking chair he was sitting on and sitting down on the bed she was sitting on. "No I don't. I'm just concerned about you, that's all"

"This is exactly the reason why I was a bitch to you. It wasn't just because you were a jerk to me but also knowing that sooner or later I was going to find something about you that I would start liking. Same goes for Caitlyn and Tom and your brothers. I came to a moment where I realized that I actually like you all. And as stupid as it may sounds but that moment is horrible to me because I trust no soul so I put up this attitude but it's almost impossible with you guys around so I dropped the attitude, I dropped the walls that I have build and I opened myself up and this is what you get Shane" The worlds rolled over her lips as her eyes clouded with tears again. "This is what you get" She repeated "You get me in a fucked up state. This is why I didn't want to introduce you guys to my mom as my friends, this is why I have been to myself because I can't afford to open myself up just like that. I'm too fucked up for that and I don't want to be, I swear that I don't want to be but I just am"

Shane sat closer to her and he grabbed her face softly, making her look at him "You should stop worrying okay? Because I'm still here even though I've seen how fucked up you are. Tom is still here, Caitlyn is still here, my brother's are still here and you want to know how I know that?" He asked and he continued when he received a nod from her "Because they've been around here when you were asleep but I kicked them out because Jason started talking about birdhouses, making everyone laugh and I wanted you to rest"

Those words made a weak smile grow on her face.

"But that's not the important part. The important part is that they were here. Look, what I'm trying to say is that we're all fucked up and once in a while that comes out, there's nothing wrong about that" He smiled at her and tipped her nose, letting go of her face again.

Mitchie played with the soft sheets between her fingers and bit her bottom lip "So you don't think I'm stupid?"

"Please shoot me if I ever think that being human in stupid. Come on Mitchie, whatever you're thinking, stop thinking it because you're obviously being too hard on yourself. And I need you to get better so you can scowl at me and tell me how much of a jerk I am. You have softened on me Torres"

Mitchie gasped and hit him playfully "Have not. You wait and see Gray" She pointed her finger at him and they both laughed. She leaned her head back against her pillow and her laughter faded after a minute or so "Thank you" She smiled warmly at Shane "And I mean that"

"No problem" He returned the smile before getting up "but now that you're awake" He walked to the door of the cabin and stuck his head outside "You cane come in" He opened the door and smiled at Mitchie again "Your **_friends_** have been waiting on you" And right when he said that Caitlyn, Nate, Jason and Tom walked in all chatting and laughing.

"Hey you guys" Mitchie smiled while she sat herself down.

"Hey girl, how are you feeling?" Caitlyn asked while positioning herself next to Mitchie on the bed.

"Right now?" She raised her brow and looked around at everyone that was staring at her, awaiting her response "Much better"

* * *

**Oh my god, I promise that this is the first and LAST depressing chapter. This story is supposed to be a light subject but I felt like this chapter had to be in it seeming some people were wondering what makes Mitchie the way that she is. A lot of my stories have dark themes but this is not one of them. This was just a bit of a background chapter from Mitchie. I'm not quite sure how I feel about it but I'm not inspired enough to change it. So if you may know Mitchie is a bit different so she doesn't exactly deal with stuff in the way that people would expect her to do so.**

**Mitchie has an attitude that's like, whatever bad happened, happened and I refuse to pity myself for it. That's why she's still hanging out with guys and stuff like that. She refuses to let what happened get to her so what happened in this chapter was pretty rare for her.**

**I don't know if you guys are confused or anything but there's a skip in the middle of the chapter where they're two weeks later.**


	8. This Is Letting Go

**I want to thank all of you for the amazing feedback that I'm getting! You guys are amazing!**

**Also I want to thank**_ Panic at the Disco_** for writing **_New Perspective_**, I'm seriously in love with that song and it is featured in this chapter. So is **_Play my music _**by '**_Connect Three__**'. **_

* * *

Rise Against| This Is Letting Go

**_Go on alone, 'cause I won't follow_**

**_This isn't giving up, no this is letting go_**

**_I made most of all this sorrow_**

**_I tried to brave this discontent, but now I'm through_**

**_I'm letting go of you._**

**_ This is letting go_**

* * *

Nate who was making his way to get his breakfast after the sound check they just had, stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed someone dancing in one of the cabins nearby. Looking at the person who moved gracious and beautifully he found himself feeling curious at who the person was. He slowly walked closer to the cabin, his hands stuffed in his pockets. When he got close enough he watched in awe as he saw her auburn curls bounce around while she moved to the left. A concentrated look was shown on her face but she was wearing a smile, which showed him that she was having fun "Wow" He breathed out when the song ended and she stood a pose. He couldn't control his feet when they found their way to the door of the cabin and before he knew it he was standing inside, clapping his hands for her. "Wow" He stammered out, still in awe "That was, that was amazing"

Caitlyn turned towards the door when she heard someone applaud for her. She smiled brightly when she noticed that that person was Nate. "Why thank you" She beamed before walking to the corner of the cabin and picking up her bottle of water, she took of the cap and took a few sips. "How long have you been watching?" She raised her brow at him and giggled when she saw his cheeks become rosy. She finished picking up the rest of her stuff and she made her way over to him, well more to the door, and she pushed it open.

Nate rubbed the back of his neck while making his way out of the cabin with her "Oh, not so long, I just came back from" His voice trailed of when he realized that the performance was still a surprise "A thing" He lamely covered.

Caitlyn grinned at his lame attempt of trying to hide something but she decided to let it slide, _for now_. "Okay, so, I'm going to take a quick shower. Save a seat for me?" She asked as she walked towards her cabin backwards, her eyes not leaving his face.

He nodded "Yeah sure" He let out a breath when she turned away from him and he face palmed himself "Keep it together Nathaniel" He murmured to himself and he made his way over to the cabin for his breakfast. He walked inside and bumped into Jason who was animatedly talking about his Gibson.

"The sound is just heart warming" Jason cooed to Tom who was listening interested. He moved out of the way for more kids that walked in and it was then when he spotted his little brother "Hey Nate"

Nate tilted his head and smiled at the both of them "Where are you guys sitting?"

Jason looked around the cabin before pointing to Shane who was sitting in the corner of the room.

Nate put his thumbs up and started collecting his breakfast, when he was done he walked to the table and sat down next to Shane "Hey, where's Mitchie?"

"Brown wanted to talk to her about yesterday" Shane said sceptical, he wondered if she was actually going to talk and not put up the 'everything's fine' crap that she has been fooling everyone with,

* * *

Mitchie patted her foot on the wooden floor in an impatient way. She sighed deeply and glance out of the window while she blocked out Brown as he was going on and on about the protocol and the rules that they have at this camp and that she should be happy that she didn't got sent back home. She placed her hands on the arms of the chair she was sitting on and she lifted herself up as soon as Brown a stopped talking. She tangled her fingers trough her hair "Are we done here?" She asked dully, wanting nothing more then to get out of there.

She hated how he put up this whole speech in the hope to get some respect from her. She's not just going to respect someone because they have a so called high position. Sure he's the founder of the camp and he's the one that made it happen but who knows if he's a bad person when no one's around. In order to respect someone Mitchie has to be sure to know the person and well since this isn't the case this talk has only made her annoyed.

"Uhm actually, no" He carefully said. He watched as she sat down again but not before blowing out a deep sigh. He looked at her as she glared at him. He understood that she wasn't in the mood for it but it had to happen. She had to understand that there are rules.

_'What now?'_ she wanted to bark at him. Although she wasn't all too pleased with how things were being handled, she had realized that she was also wrong, very, very wrong, so the right thing to do now seemed to shut up and take whatever was going to come over her.

"How are you?" Brown asked as he looked at her concerned. Connie came by yesterday to talk to him, although she didn't tell him what exactly happened to make Mitchie the person that she is now but he figured that it must've been very hard for her. She's seventeen years old, she's close to her mother and she hasn't really made friends. Sure he has seen her hanging around with his cousins but he also saw the looks in her eyes, the one that said that she couldn't wait to get away from here, or at least be left alone by everyone. She's someone who likes to be on her own, she would prefer that actually. So from this Brown figured that she was feeling quite lonely here and she had practically no one to talk to.

It was one question, just one simple question _'How are you'_, but she was so stunned by it, and it wasn't even the question that got her stunned, but more the sincerity that came along with it. It was like brown – the person she has been having the less contact with – is the one person who is actually sitting her down and asking how she's doing. She wasn't quite sure if she was thankful for it but she couldn't stop the smile that crept up on her face. It was this one question that led her to believe that Brown deserved the respect that he has been trying to ask from her. She composed herself, remembering that he actually asked her the question. She got up from the chair again. "Right now" She questioned and she continued when he saw him nod "A little less annoyed"

Brown chuckled a little and he also got up from behind his desk "You should probably get some breakfast before the surprise"

"There's a surprise?" Mitchie raised her brow at that, seeing Brown's mischievous grin she realized he wasn't going to spill so she shrugged her shoulders, deciding that she would see for herself. She opened the door and wanted to walk out but she turned back around to say something.

Brown looked up at smiled questioning "Everything all right?"

"Yeah" She said quickly "Yeah, I uhm, just wanted to say thank you" She sealed her words with a nod and a soft smile before walking out.

* * *

"Who are we waiting for?" Caitlyn asked as she nudged Tom who was standing next to her.

Tom shrugged his shoulders and looked at the stage in front of him, they were at the front row waiting until something was going to happen. It was then when Brown walked up and he said something about Connect 3, Tom couldn't really understand because of the girls that were screaming behind him but before he knew it he saw Shane walking up on stage.

"Guys, come on out" Shane pointed towards the cabin where Jason and Nate came running out and he chuckled when he heard everyone cheer. He waited until his brothers were in position before he spoke in the microphone again "So, we're going to play something new. Let us know what you think" He stepped away from the microphone and he searched trough the crowd looking for Mitchie. A smile grew on his face when he saw her pushing her way trough all of the people until she got on the front row, standing next to Caitlyn.

Mitchie jumped and covered her ears when the girls started to scream even louder and she couldn't wait till it was over. She pushed her way trough everyone and she arrived at the front row just when Shane stopped talking. She looked at him with a frown on her face. She wondered what the new song was going to sound like. She didn't know he had been writing anything else then that one song he let her listen to a few weeks back.

Shane saw her questioning look and he was glad to respond with a wink, it was then when Jason and Nate started playing. He walked back to the microphone stand, grabbed it in his hand and he smiled when Nate and Jason joined in next to him, each on his side.

**_Turn on that radio_**

**_As loud as it can go_**

**_Wanna dance until my feet_**

**_can't feel the ground (can't feel the ground)_**

Shane tilted his head a little, a playful smirk showing on his face. He lifted his hand and waved goodbye to the crowd.

**_Say goodbye to all my fears_**

**_One good song they disappear_**

**_And nothing in the world_**

**_can bring me down (can bring me down)_**

Nate stood in front of his microphone and he looked out into the crows, his eyes stopping at Caitlyn who seemed to be rocking out to the song.

**_Hand-clapping, Hip-shaking, Heart-breaking_**

**_There's no faking_**

**_What you feel, when you're right at home_**

**_Yeah!_**

Shane walked around the stage, microphone in his hand and a huge grin showing on his face. His brothers soon joined in so they could sing together.

**_Music's in my soul_**

**_I can hear it, everyday and every night_**

**_It's the one thing on my mind_**

**_Music's got control_**

**_And I'm never letting go, no no_**

**_I just wanna play my music_**

**_Whoo! (Music)_**

**_Got my six string on my back_**

**_Don't need anything but that_**

**_Everything I want_**

**_Is here with me (is here with me)_**

**_So forget that fancy car_**

**_I don't need to go that far_**

**_What's driving me_**

**_is following my dreams, yeah!_**

**_Hand-clapping, Earth-shaking, Heart-breaking_**

**_There's no faking_**

**_What you feel, when your on a roll_**

**_Yeah!_**

**_Music's in my soul_**

**_I can hear it, everyday and every night_**

**_It's the one thing on my mind_**

**_Music's got control_**

**_And I'm never letting go, no no_**

**_I just wanna play my music_**

**_I just wanna play my music_**

**_I can't imagine what it'd be like_**

**_Without the sound of all my hero's_**

**_singin' all my favourite songs_**

**_So I can sing along_**

**_Music's in my soul_**

**_I can hear it, everyday and every night_**

**_It's the one thing on my mind_**

**_Music's got control_**

**_And I'm never letting go, no no_**

**_I just wanna play my music_**

**_Music's in my soul_**

**_I can hear it, everyday and every night_**

**_It's the one thing on my mind_**

**_Music's got control_**

**_And I'm never letting go, no no_**

**_I just wanna play my music_**

**_All night long_**

**_Yeah!_**

"So, what did you guys think?" Nate beamed when they all got of the stage and passed the girls who were freaking about their performance.

"Pretty freaking amazing, if you guys keep these songs going you're going to make it even bigger" Caitlyn complimented while patting him on his shoulder.

Mitchie had to try her best to not burst into laughter when she saw Nate's face. She shook her head at Shane's questioning look and she bit her bottom lip while stuffing her hands in her pockets. "So uhm, what was that?" She asked, referring to the song that they just played.

"I got inspired by this girl. It scared me that she already had me figured out after one day when we barely even talked to each other. She speaks her mind, doesn't care what other people think of her and I envy her for that. I wished that I could get the guts to tell the record label that we don't care about their opinion and that if our music feels right to us that we will just publish is. This song is us doing that, and we're going to fight for it to make it happen or else we have to be finding a new record label I guess" Shane confessed, a smile showed on his face when he saw in Mitchie's eyes that she realized that the girl he was talking about was her. He wasn't exactly sure how she was feeling about it, but it looked positive.

Mitchie opened her mouth to respond to it but nothing seemed to come out. She was a bit startled at the fact that she inspired someone, the fact that she being the fucked up person that she is, inspired someone.

_'I need a smoke'_ she thought to herself.

When realizing that she probably looked like a gaping fish she tried to compose herself, playing with the hem of the All Time Low tee she was wearing "I have to admit, that I'm lost at words" She admitted sheepishly. She moved a strand of hair behind her ear and turned her head down so she could stare at her Converse that were now suddenly very interesting.

Shane chuckled when she acted all shy, she looked cute. He slightly frowned when that thought passed around his mind but he decided that it was okay, so he wrote it of as nothing. He stepped closer to her and placed his pointer finger under her chin, lifting it up so she would look at him. He widened his eyes in surprise when he saw her rosy cheeks "Mitchie Torres, are you blushing?" He exclaimed with a grin on his face.

"Shut up" She gasped before leaning forward and hiding her face in the nape of his neck out of embarrassment. "You don't need to yell it out" She whispered while tip toeing and looking over his shoulder to see if everyone was looking at them. To her surprise she found that almost everyone was gone, they were all making their way over to the cabins or the lake. She looked up at Shane and found him looking at her intensely "What is it?"

Shane blinked his eyes as he tried to erase the picture of Charlotte that came in his mind. Mitchie's big brown eyes reminded him of Charlotte's kind, brown bambi eyes.

_Shane leaned his forehead against hers while their hands were entwined. He smiled brightly when Charlotte stepped back and moved her hips to the Latin music that was playing. Her white dress was hugging her perfect curves, her brown hair bouncing around while she did her seductive moves. She looked absolutely gorgeous and Shane couldn't take his eyes of her. _

_Charlotte smiled back at him and she bit her bottom lip, noticing the way he was looking at her. She would be lying if she would claim that she minded it. _

_She met him about two months ago when she was out shopping with her mother. When making their way out of a store he was just making his way in. She was carrying all of her bags and the entrance not being very big they crashed into each other. Her mother sighed and started apologizing but he didn't mind staying to help them pick everything up. It was in that one moment when he finally looked at her, like really looked her in the eyes that he saw whatever she saw in his eyes. The whirlwind of thoughts in the back of her mind just stopped and it got cleared and she knew that whatever was going to happen between them was going to be good. After exchanging their numbers it wasn't until she arrived home that she knew who he was. She giggled at that fact and they started texting more and more and he told her that whenever they would be in L.A again that he would come and visit her and now here they were in a crowded salsa club downtown but they were having so much fun._

_Charlotte let go of his hands and gave him one last look before turning away from him and started to make her way away from him, moving her hips along the way. Before she knew it she felt his fingers slip trough hers perfectly and pulling her back. She smiled when he twirled her around and dipped her, his hand resting on the small of her back while they stared deeply into each other's eyes. Him being so close to her was killing her and she wished he could be so much closer._

_Shane smiled when he saw the same look in her eyes that she had the first time they met, she looked so innocent and pure at that moment, and that was what encouraged him to do what he did next. He slowly brought his hand up to her back, bringing her back in normal position. He wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her even closer then before. He stroked her cheek lightly with his other hand and he slowly leaned in before kissing her passionately. _

When Shane snapped out of his thoughts he noticed that Mitchie had stepped away from him a little but their eyes were still connected. He saw the same innocent and pure look in her eyes and it was as if Charlotte was staring right back at him. His heart was aching but he couldn't look away because it was also some kind of comfort for him. He hasn't seen her since she left him two years ago and he wondered if she was doing okay. He really hoped that she's happy now, wherever she is.

"Are you guys coming?"

Mitchie was the first one to break their gaze when she looked over her shoulder to Jason who just called them "Coming" She responded before she turned to look back at Shane again "Should we go?" She bit her bottom lip and slowly started to walk away backwards.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry about…" His voice trailed of when he realized that he didn't really know what that just was. He walked next to her now and he smiled down at her.

"No problem" She giggled at Caitlyn who was running away from Tom who was chasing her. She looked up at Shane and smiled "I liked the song by the way"

"Thanks, that really means a lot" He answered.

* * *

"Hello beautiful, how's it going?" Miley asked in the phone while walking away from the car that was standing at the tank station.

"Miley, hey, I'm great, what about you sweetie?" Mitchie smiled brightly when she heard her best friend's voice. They have been texting the past couple of weeks but the last time they really talked was when she first got here. "I'll be right back" She mouthed to Jason who was teaching her a song on the guitar. She got up from the chair she was sitting on and walked out of the cabin waiting for Miley's response.

"I'm awesome and you know why?" Miley questioned enthusiastically. She kicked a few small stones away with her Converse.

"Uhm why?" Mitchie leaned against one of the trees that were standing in front of the docks and she bit her bottom lip.

"Well, it's my best friend's birthday in two days and I got her the best present ever" Miley blew a kiss to Kyle who was walking up to her and he pretended to catch it. She giggled when she saw Julian rolling his eyes at them.

"Oh really, what is it then?" Mitchie asked curiously. She already knew that if Miley was deciding to keep it a secret that she will never get it out of her. Miley wouldn't tell a secret even if her life depended on it.

"That's a secret" Miley spoke enthusiastically "But everything is already sorted out and such so you just have to wait till your birthday. Can you do that?"

Mitchie let out a sigh "I guess I have to" She looked back at the cabin she had walked out of and she saw Jason curiously looking at her. "Look, I have got to go back to Jason"

"What? Wait, who's Jason?" Miley screamed trough the phone but it was already too late because Mitchie had already hung up. Miley took the phone away from her ear and she stared down at it with wide eyes.

"How is she doing?" Kyle asked when he approached his girlfriend and he threw his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him side.

Miley tore her gaze away from her phone and she grinned "Well, she sounded happy so I glad about that. But she also said something about a Jason"

Julian raised his brow and looked at Miley who was giving him a certain look "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Miley put her phone in the pocket of her jeans shorts and they started to make their way back to the car "Aren't you supposed to be, I don't know, jealous or something? Aren't you guys kind of together?"

Kyle chuckled at the subtle way that Miley tried to ask something and he just shook his head at her.

Julian also chuckled "We're not together, together. We're just in a" His voice trailed of and he wondered what it exactly was that they were into. "Casual relationship with a very deep foundation" He finished and he smiled.

Miley noticed how he emphasized the word deep and she opened the door of Kyle's truck "You still didn't tell me what has been going on with you two. There's something more to you two"

Julian shrugged his shoulders and he sighed "That's true" He licked his lips and stuffed his hands in his pockets "But I don't think it's only my place to tell. Mitchie should be able to tell her part too"

Miley nodded, deciding that she was satisfied with the answer she was given. "Okay" She could wait a little longer. "You really care about her don't you?"

He also nodded and he cracked out a bright smile "Yes, I really do" He rubbed his nose and looked at Miley who was wearing a smile too.

"And you wouldn't mind if she would be with some other guy right now?" She asked carefully.

"Maybe a little" He admitted "But she deserves to be happy"

Miley awed and stepped closer to him. She tip toed and wrapped her arms around him, hugging her best friend "You're an amazing person Julian James" She smiled a little when he hugged her back "You stay the way that you are okay?" She whispered while pulling back.

Kyle smiled at the two of them before opening the door and getting behind the wheel "Are you guys coming? We need to roll" He turned the engine on and put his sunglasses on.

* * *

_**Stop there and let me correct it  
I wanna live a life from a new perspective  
You come along because I love your face  
and I'll admire your expensive taste  
And who cares divine intervention  
I wanna be praised from a new perspective  
But leaving now would be a good idea  
So catch me up on getting out of here**_

It's not fair, just let me perfect it  
Don't wanna live a life that was comprehensive  
'cause seeing clear would be a bad idea  
Now catch me up on getting out of here  
So catch me up I'm getting out of here

Can we fast-forward till you go down on me?  
Can we fast-forward till you go down?

Mitchie strummed the guitar and stopped playing. She grinned up at Jason who was looking at her proudly. "What do you think?"

"That you're freaking amazing" He patted her shoulder with a huge smile on his face "You are truly talented. You can sing, you can play the guitar. Can you dance?"

She pulled a face and put her pointer finger and thumb together but she let a small space between them, indicating that she could dance a little.

"Come on, or you can dance or you can not dance" Jason chuckled a little and he grinned again when he saw her nod.

"Okay, I guess I can dance" She tangled her fingers trough her locks and looked up when she heard someone clear his throat.

"Hey Uncle Brown" Jason got up from his seat and walked over to his uncle and hugged him "What's up?"

"Nothing, I was actually just walking by when I heard you singing" He looked at Mitchie with a smile on his face before turning to Jason again "The both of you actually. The harmony was amazing" He pointed to Mitchie "Please tell me that you're participating at the Final Jam"

Mitchie blushed at the compliments she was getting and she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear "Uhm, I don't know yet"

"Hmm" He hummed "Remember that you can't argue with the finger" He said before dropping his arm and when Jason erupted into laughter he soon joined it "But seriously, it would be a waste of talent if you kept quiet. Well, dinner is in a few minutes. Are you kids coming?" He was already making his way to the door of the cabin and he opened it.

"Yes, we'll meet you there" Jason smiled and waited until he walked out before turning to Mitchie "You should consider it though. You're great" He took the guitar that she just handed back to him and he looked at her meaningful.

She bit her bottom lip and stuffed her hands in the pockets of her jeans. How bad can it be really? Except for the fact that she can pass out, throw up, forget the lines, mess up the guitar or piano playing she's going to do. She widened her eyes at the thoughts. Pretty much everything could go wrong, and she wasn't exactly helping herself now. She looked back up at Jason and saw his encouraging smile and it would be horrible to disappoint him "All right, all right, fine. Just" She moved uncomfortably on her feet "Just stop looking at me like that" She threw him a quick look before practically running out of the cabin and making her way to dinner. She was already making herself nervous while the Final Jam isn't even near. She took deep breaths and walked up the steps of the cabin, she opened the door and immediately spotted Caitlyn's curls in the far corner in the room, but just when she walked in the whole room turned quiet all at once and she wondered what was going on. It was when she looked ahead of her that she saw Tess turn around and face her.

Tess pulled a face when she saw Mitchie and fear flashed trough her, but it went as soon as it came. She wasn't going to be scared of some crazy person who couldn't contain herself "Torres" She muttered while making her way over to her.

Mitchie swallowed a lump down her throat and cursed under her breath. She had done such a good job at avoiding Tess today but all the good things come to an end, sadly. She cleared her throat and looked up at Tess who was now standing directly in front of her. None of them were speaking at the moment. Mitchie was trying to find the words to speak while Tess was just glaring at her, being ready to spat a comment back as soon as it would be needed. Mitchie balled her hands into fists at the quietness surrounding her, she wasn't exactly happy about the fact that everyone was dead silent and staring up at them. "I'm sorry" She eventually managed to choke out.

_Come on Mitch_, she thought to herself.

She shifted her weight onto her other leg and she composed herself "I'm sorry about yesterday. What I did was completely out of proportion and I should've apologized to you sooner but since I'm a complete bitch I couldn't get myself to do so" She admitted a bit sheepishly.

Tess' glare softened and she stepped back from her. When realizing that she was probably giving of the wrong signal she tilted her head "You're right Mitchie Torres, you are a bitch" With that she moved around her and stormed her way out of the cabin.

Mitchie turned around, watching as Tess pushed the door open and run over the grass to her own cabin. She swallowed a lump down her throat, feeling very guilty about what she did to her. When she turned back around she looked at Shane who was now standing in front of her. A friendly smile on his face and he had his hand extended so she could grab it.

"At least you apologized Mitch" He stepped a bit closer to her when she shot another look at the door where Tess just disappeared trough "Come on, she'll come around"

Mitchie bit her bottom lip and eventually grabbed Shane's hand. She let herself get led to the table where everyone else was sitting and she frowned at the way that Tom looked at her hands that were entwined with Shane's. She moved her eyes to his face and their eyes locked together and then it hit her. She slowly let her hand slip out of Shane's and she settled herself down next to Tom "Hey" She smiled softly.

"Hey" He responded a bit dully. He started playing with the food that was on his plate.

"We should talk after dinner" She suggested "If that's okay with you of course" she quickly added. She felt like she had to clear up a thing or two between them.

"No, yeah, sure" He stammered out and he cleared his throat a bit nervously. He wondered if she knew.

She patted his shoulder and got up from her seat "I'm going to get myself dinner"

"Not necessary because I already got it for you" Caitlyn spoke and she placed Mitchie's plate in her hand and sat down next to Nate herself. "So, my mom just told me that it's your birthday tomorrow" She grinned when everyone at the table said something about it "Were you going to tell us?"

Mitchie sighed deeply and shrugged her shoulders "I don't know, I don't really make a big deal out of my birthday really. Usually my dad and I spend the day together, we go to an arcade and stuff like dad and mostly our day ends in a fast food restaurant, which is absolute heaven" She spilled and she grinned at the memory of past tear. They went laser gaming and paint balling before they went to an arcade. They had so much fun that day. "But Miley called me today, she said that she had a surprise for me so I guess I just have to wait and see how I'm going to spend my birthday this year"

Caitlyn clapped her hands together enthusiastic "I wonder what it is. Oh, and if I knew sooner that it is you birthday in two days I would've gotten you a present"

"You can have the birdhouse we built together" Jason randomly said, which made everyone at the table laugh.

"I would love to have the birdhouse. Thank you Jase" Mitchie smiled brightly and silently looked around everyone at the table. She allowed herself to be happy with the small group of friends she made. They were all so different but in some kind of strange way they still fit together.

* * *

Mitchie had her knees pulled up and he chin rested on them. She was waiting for Tom to meet her but Caitlyn needed him for something first so she was sitting on the dock, staring out at the lake in front of her. While the sun was setting and only a few more birds were chirping she closed her eyes and the memory that came in mind was one of the very little good memories she still had from Marcus.

_Mitchie slowly opened her eyes and turned around in the bed she was sleeping in. She yawed and rubbed her eyes before her eyes adjusted to her surroundings. She looked around the plain light blue room, the TV that was standing only a few meter away from her, she looked at the major poster hanging on the wall where the TV was standing in front before she spotted her boyfriend sitting by his window, they were open and he had a cigarette between his lips. Mitchie pushed the covers of herself and she softly walked out of the bed "Hey, what time is it?" She yawed once again and she wrapped her arms around him from behind, her small hands travelling down his chest._

_"I don't know. Somewhere around 3 in the morning I guess" He huskily spoke before taking a drag of his cigarette. He leaned his head back and softly smiled up at her while taking his legs of the window fence._

_"Then why aren't you lying next to me?" Mitchie quietly asked while she lowered his shirt she was wearing. The window was fully open and she was only dressed in one of his shirts so she was freezing._

_He noticed and he took another hit before asking "Are you cold?" When she responded with a nod he got of the chair he was sitting in and he opened his closet up, he pulled out one of his sweaters and a thick blanket. He helped her in the sweater and pulled her on his lap, wrapping the blanket around the both of them "There, you better now?" He asked._

_Mitchie looked at him a bit surprised. Marcus was never the really caring boyfriend so she was surprised that he did this for her. She snuggled closer into the blanket and nodded at him, her eyes dancing to the cigarette that was settled between his bottom and his upper lip. "Yeah, thanks" She quietly said. She watched him as he took another drag and tipped the ash of the top of his cigarette before putting it to his lips again and just when he did she took it from him._

_Marcus raised his brow at him and he grinned "What are you doing?"_

_"Having a smoke" she bravely said before putting the cigarette between her lips and taking a hit. It brought an itchy and suffocating feeling in her throat so she immediately pulled the cigarette from her lips and she started coughing._

_Marcus chuckled a little and he softly patted her back, waiting until she was able to speak "Are you okay?" He wondered as she looked back at him with watery eyes._

_She nodded and swallowed a lump down her throat. She hated how he was looking at her with a playful look in his eyes, like he couldn't take her serious for actually trying to smoke. She hated how he still acts like she's a little child. She's almost fifteen for crying out loud. She stared at hi daring and decided to try it one more time. She put the cigarette between her lips and took a drag, slower this time. Marcus watched her intently and they both smirked when she didn't cough this time._

_"Your parents will hate me for this" He murmured against the skin of her neck. He pulled back and looked back up at her. _

_"As if you care what my parents think of you. They don't even know there is a __**you**__" _

_"Let's keep it that way, shall we?" He took his cigarette back, took one last drag before flicking it out of the window. He moved his knees up, indicating her to get of his lap and he got up, closing the windows. He ran his fingers trough his shaggy brown hair and he grinned when he saw Mitchie sprawled out on his bed, almost falling asleep again. He turned his lamp of and scooped on his bed next to her "Mitch, can you move a little?" He asked when he almost fell out of his bed._

_Mitchie moaned in protest but moved a bit closer to the wall anyway. A smile spread over her face when his warm body joined her in his bed. She immediately turned to him to meet him. She placed her head over his chest and let out a sigh when she felt his fingers slide over her upper leg before his arm rested around her waist "Good night" She mumbled as she drifted of to sleep._

_"You looked beautiful today Mitch" He whispered against her temple before pressing a small kiss on it "Night" He closed his own eyes and he also drifted of to sleep._

"Mitchie?" tom asked again and he lowered himself to her level, placing his hand on her shoulder. He smiled at her when she jumped a little "Hey, it's just me. I have been calling you" He sat down next to her and he adjusted the beanie that he had on his head.

"You have?" Mitchie frowned at his words as she was trying to shake the last thought of Marcus of her mind "I'm sorry, I was just thinking" Her voice trailed of and she remembered why they were sitting here in the first place "So what I wanted to talk to you about" She started "I have noticed that" Before she could finish her sentence she got interrupted by Tom who was looking at her with flushed cheeks.

"I like you" He blurted out and it that moment he just wanted to disappear of the face of the earth. He bit his bottom lip and he focused his eyes on the lake in front of him. Typical him, liking a girl who's already taken and then make a fool out of himself in front of her.

"Oh" She breathed out at his sudden burst "Oh, uhm, yeah, that is what I noticed. I'm sorry but I'm"

"Not available" He said obviously.

She slowly shook her head "No, not really. I'm not looking to date someone and I'm not into the whole summer fling stuff. I'm sorry so Tom" She genuinely apologized. She watched him closely as she saw all sorts of emotions wash over his face, but she only dared to breathe when he looked calm.

"It's okay" He eventually said. He turned his gaze to her again and he nodded "It's not your fault. I hope I haven't made you uncomfortable"

Mitchie smiled and nudged him "Nah, it takes a little bit more than that to make me uncomfortable. We can still hang out right?"

"Of course" He immediately said. He looked over his shoulder and he saw Shane walking up so he turned back to Mitchie "Hey, I'm going to head back in. I'm glad that we talked about this Mitch" He got up from the spot he was sitting on.

"Me too Tom" She said genuinely and she watched how he walked away while Shane just walked up "Hey pop star" She giggled when she saw him roll his eyes.

"Rock star Mitchie, I'm a rock star" He commented while he seated himself down next to her. He chuckled along with her though when he she was still giggling.

"I still call it lying to your fans" She played with the hem of her shirt and closed her eyes when she thought about Marcus once again. She softly groaned and she moved her hands over her face.

"What's wrong?" Shane asked concerned by her sudden change of mood.

"I, it's just frustrating to be partly stuck in the past" She admitted and she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I know what you mean" He breathed out and he scrounged his nose at the thought of Charlotte. She had left him about a year ago but he still couldn't seem to give her up just like she gave him up. He looked down at Mitchie who was staring at her feet "Who is it?"

"Marcus" She responded after a moment of silence and she looked up at Shane, meeting up with his questioning eyes. "Marcus for me is like Charlotte for you" She explained, without giving anything away about how messed up he and their relationship was and how he's the one responsible for how she is now.

"Well that sucks" Shane said, tearing his gaze away from her. A silence fell over them but it seemed to be a comfortable one. He looked back at her again "If you need something, anything really, let me know okay?"

"Where is this suddenly coming from?" Mitchie questioned, keeping her eyes on the lake in front of her.

"Because now I see that we have more in common then it thought we had" He simply answered and he smiled at her when she turned her head to him.

Mitchie bit down her bottom lip hard and she suddenly felt like crying. It was like after weeks of kind of dancing around each other they both finally admitted that they needed someone like on another in their lives. But she knew that this was more then just simply knowing how the other is feeling, it goes way deeper then that and to be completely honest with you, she had no idea how or why. She shifted a bit closer to him and she locked eyes with him.

_Marcus, Marcus, Marcus_

That was the only thing that went trough her mind. She could still vividly feel his lips on her skin, on her lips and she just wanted to get rid of it.

She slowly leaned in to Shane and right before their lips touched she swear that she saw a smile twitch on Shane's lips. She softly kissed him and she sighed when he softly kissed her back.

He pulled back shortly after and they locked eyes again "What was that for?" He questioned while he looked for the answer in her eyes but he couldn't really find anything.

"I" She stammered out while she leaned away from him "I just needed to let go" She whispered and she hoped he wasn't mad at her for using him that way.

Shane slowly nodding, understanding why she did it and he closed his eyes. The soft summer breeze hit in his face and he smiled "Can you feel that?"

"What?" Mitchie softly asked.

"We're free" He responded and he opened one eye, looking down at her with a goofy grin showing on his face.

**_This is letting go_**

* * *

**I'm wondering what you guys think about this chapter. It's the longest chapter I have ever written for one of my stories and I'm pretty proud of it because it just came out like that. I haven't edited anything about it and I'm pretty happy about that.**

**So now that Shane and Mitchie's past are out and everything with the rest of the characters is 'settled' it's time for them to get their storyline together. The last part is an entry of them. But, just because they kissed, doesn't mean that they're together in like two chapters or something. As I just said, this is just an entry. I'm not quite sure how I'm eventually going to get where I want to be but I see it as a challenge.**

**I'm so sorry if there are any mistakes!**


	9. The Cave

**Mumford and Sons**|The Cave

**_Because I need freedom now_**

**_And I need to know how_**

**_To live my life as it's meant to be_**

**_And I will hold on hope_**

**_And I won't let you choke_**

**_On the noose around your neck_**

**_And I'll find strength in pain_**

**_And I will change my ways_**

**_I'll know my name as it's called again_**

* * *

_Previously on CampRock_

_"What's wrong?" Shane asked concerned by her sudden change of mood._

_"I, it's just frustrating to be partly stuck in the past" She admitted and she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear._

_"I know what you mean" He breathed out and he scrounged his nose at the thought of Charlotte. She had left him about a year ago but he still couldn't seem to give her up just like she gave him up. He looked down at Mitchie who was staring at her feet "Who is it?"_

_"Marcus" She responded after a moment of silence and she looked up at Shane, meeting up with his questioning eyes. "Marcus for me is like Charlotte for you" She explained, without giving anything away about how messed up he and their relationship was and how he's the one responsible for how she is now._

_"Well that sucks" Shane said, tearing his gaze away from her. A silence fell over them but it seemed to be a comfortable one. He looked back at her again "If you need something, anything really, let me know okay?" _

_"Where is this suddenly coming from?" Mitchie questioned, keeping her eyes on the lake in front of her._

_"Because now I see that we have more in common then it thought we had" He simply answered and he smiled at her when she turned her head to him._

_Mitchie bit down her bottom lip hard and she suddenly felt like crying. It was like after weeks of kind of dancing around each other they both finally admitted that they needed someone like on another in their lives. But she knew that this was more then just simply knowing how the other is feeling, it goes way deeper then that and to be completely honest with you, she had no idea how or why. She shifted a bit closer to him and she locked eyes with him._

_Marcus, Marcus, Marcus_

_That was the only thing that went trough her mind. She could still vividly feel his lips on her skin, on her lips and she just wanted to get rid of it. _

_She slowly leaned in to Shane and right before their lips touched she swear that she saw a smile twitch on Shane's lips. She softly kissed him and she sighed when he softly kissed her back. _

_He pulled back shortly after and they locked eyes again "What was that for?" He questioned while he looked for the answer in her eyes but he couldn't really find anything._

_"I" She stammered out while she leaned away from him "I just needed to let go" She whispered and she hoped he wasn't mad at her for using him that way. _

_Shane slowly nodding, understanding why she did it and he closed his eyes. The soft summer breeze hit in his face and he smiled "Can you feel that?" _

_"What?" Mitchie softly asked._

_"We're free" He responded and he opened one eye, looking down at her with a goofy grin showing on his face_

* * *

**Chapter 7 - The Cave**

_The brown haired beauty had her lazy curls bundled up into a messy bun on her head. Her shades were covering her eyes, the top buttons of her red plaid shirt were open, and she let out a huff and stared at the building in front of her, High School. She hadn't been in one for quite a while now actually, a year to be exact. Deciding to not spend her first day worrying, she reached over for her shoulder bag that was lying next to her and she opened the door of her 1964 black Mercury Comet convertible with red leather seats, the car she received as a birthday present when she turned sixteen a few weeks ago. Moving her way to the school entrance she started to think about reasons to not go inside. She slowed down her steps and remembered the pack of cigarette's in her bag. She bit her bottom lip while looking at the oh so terrifying building in front of her. She didn't usually smoke. She had been smoking occasionally because of her bad ex boyfriend. She winced and tightly closed her eyes when his name entered her mind and she quickly dug her hand in her bag and pulled out the pack of cigarettes and just when she was about to light the one up that she had picked out, the bell rang. She groaned and her eyes widened when she got pushed on each of her sides because a lot of students were trying to make their way inside the school. She sighed and placed the cigarette behind her ear, thinking that after she got her schedule and her locker that she could skip the rest of the day and smoke the cigarette later._

_Still with the black shades covering her eyes she played with the hem of her shirt and she slowly walked up the steps and trough the school entrance. She was feeling the same way like when she was starting High School which wasn't all too long ago. But this was actually worse. The stares and the whispers and the giggles frightened her. Did they figure out who she was? Did they know her story already? Telling herself to suck it up and not pay any attention to it, she moved her shoulders and straightened her back. _

_She surprisingly found her way to the administration quite fast and everything after that was kind of a blur._

**_Homeroom_**

**_History_**

**_Math_**

**_French_**

**_Literature_**

_And then the moment she had been waiting for the whole morning, lunch._

_Making her way trough the massive crowd who were also trying to get to the lunchroom, she found herself almost getting slammed against the lockers for quite a few times. She rolled her eyes and started to push back, and like that she eventually found her way inside the lunchroom. Scanning the room she rolled her eyes again, but this time at the amount of groups she saw. She never saw the point in being around a lot of persons if they're not going to interact with each other as they're one group. Spotting a table in the far corner of the room she made her way trough it, it was like a battlefield, everyone was pushing and yelling or laughing, it was horrible. She took an apple out of her bag along with her copy of __**John Green's 'Looking For Alaska'**__, she put her earplugs in her ears, started up her music and found herself getting lost in __**Culver Creek.**_

**_Culver Creek_**_ is the boarding school that __**Miles Halter**__ was in. It was the same school his father attended as his brothers and all of their kids. There in __**Culver Creek**__ he met the gorgeous, clever, funny, sexy, screwed up and utterly fantastic __**Alaska Young**__._

_Being very much sucked into the world of the book she was reading she didn't notice the person that was sitting in front of her. When she did notice she looked up and something told her that the person had been sitting there for quite a while now, just watching her. She leaned back in her seat and looked at the green eyed and long blonde wild curly haired boy in front of her._

_He smiled and she smiled back._

_She closed her book and he leaned closer to her over the table. _

_He opened his mouth to say something and she saw. It hit her, just like that._

_He smiled brightly and leaned back in his seat when he noticed that she saw. "You look great" He noted._

_The girl swallowed a lump down her throat and took in his features. His friendly eyes and his bright smile, she would recognize those everywhere. Out of every High School in the United States of America she happened to be placed here at this High School where he happened to be going. She didn't know what to say or do so she just cracked a small smile._

_"You look better then the last time I saw you" He turned a bit concerned before asking the question "How are you" His voice trailed of indicating her to fill in her name._

_"Mitchie" She looked down at the book that she had in her hands and she let her fingertips travel over her the cover of it and she took a deep breath "I've been good" She looked up at him again._

_He smiled even brighter and he nodded at her response "I'm glad to hear that" He said genuinely._

_She was a bit taken back by how honest he looked so she looked at him questioning wondering if something was behind it and just like he could read her mind he spoke up "No act" He confirmed._

_She smiled at him and she wasn't exactly sure what to do next, but what she did know that she was happy to run into him again. Being a stranger to her he already meant so much to her. "It's nice to meet you"_

* * *

"All right, bye momma" Mitchie kissed Connie's cheek sweetly and she walked over to the door. She hung her apron next to it and walked out of the cabin with a content smile on her face. So far her day has been going great, her classes went well, breakfast was fun with everyone, it got to the point that food was getting thrown around and she and Tom were close to okay again. She was making her way to the dance cabin where she was going to meet up with Caitlyn. Last night when they were hanging out in Caitlyn's room one of her friends, Barron, walked in and told them that he made a remix and thought out choreography on it. And since Caitlyn loves to dance herself and Mitchie was in the mood to release some tension they decided to meet up this afternoon. Mitchie walked up the steps of the cabin and smiled brightly at Caitlyn "Hey, am I early?" She questioned when she saw that baron wasn't there yet.

Caitlyn moved her head to the door when she walked in and smiled "Hey, yes, he's coming in a few minutes" She lifted herself of the chair she was sitting in and she took a sip of her water bottle before she turned serious "I saw you and Shane kissing last night Mitchie"

Mitchie raised her brow and wasn't exactly sure what to do or say to it. The way Caitlyn said it made it seem like she had to act like she was caught, but really, what did she had to hide? So she shrugged her shoulders and took her hoodie of "Okay?"

"Okay?" Caitlyn exclaimed unbelievable "Okay?" She repeated again "Mitchie, you just told my cousin that you weren't available and that you weren't looking for a summer fling but minutes later I saw you kissing Shane. What is that about?"

"Tom told you that?" She questioned, more because she didn't want to answer her question

"Yes he did, now do you care to explain?" Caitlyn demanded with her hand on her hip, looking at Mitchie seriously.

Mitchie licked her bottom lip and ran her fingers trough her hair "Caitlyn, it is not a big deal. It was a peck nothing more and I meant what I said to Tom, I'm not looking for someone and especially not a celebrity"

"So you don't like Shane?" Caitlyn breathed out, relieved to hear that it was nothing so Tom didn't have a reason to be hurt or mad.

"No, and he knows that. And besides" Her voice trailed of as she grabbed the ring that was hanging on her necklace "I have that special guy at home, remember?"

"So Julian doesn't mind you going around kissing other guys?" Caitlyn blurted out and her cheeks reddened when she saw the certain look in Mitchie's eyes.

"I'm not offended or anything because really, I'm not like that, but did you just practically call me a slut?" Mitchie asked calm and collected, she did had a hard glare in her eyes who she tried to hide because she knows that Caitlyn is a great girl but right now she's bringing down her mood.

Caitlyn immediately shook her head "No, no, I didn't mean it like that. You know I say things without thinking about them" She quickly said a tad nervous.

"Obviously" Mitchie dryly said and it almost came out harshly so she softly smiled "It's okay Cait" She turned her gaze away from her and to the door when Barron walked in.

* * *

Miley yawed and kept her eyes on the road. It was around two in the afternoon but they drove the whole night just to be in time. She turned her head to the backseat and giggled at the two boys who were sprawled out over it. She moved her eyes back to the road and let out a sigh in relieve when they entered a town "Guys, wake up" She moved her arm back and shook them awake.

Kyle groaned and groggily stared at his girlfriend who was behind the wheel "Miley" He whined with a pout on his face "I was sleeping"

"I was aware of that" She giggled "I think we should make a stop here" She looked around the town and saw a lot of people walking around so she figured it wasn't a small town "They must have a coffee house here" She mumbled to herself.

Julian rubbed his eyes and ran his fingers trough his, trying to wake himself up "Where are we?" He murmured tiredly.

"We're near, we'll probably get there by tomorrow" Miley answered and she smiled when she indeed found a coffee house.

Kyle climbed over the chair and sat down on the passenger seat. He placed a soft kiss on Miley's cheek and he smiled at her "Hey"

Miley smiled at his randomness and she placed her hand on his knee "Hey" She looked at Julian trough the rearview mirror and she saw Julian still rubbing his eyes "You're in serious need of coffee" Just as she said that she found a parking spot and she parked the Jeep in.

"How did you guess?" He asked rather sarcastic and he got out of the car with a lot of effort. They went inside and sat down in the booth, Miley next to Kyle and Julian with his phone in his hands. They ordered their coffees and Julian send out a text while Miley and Kyle were talking quietly.

**_What are you doing? – Julian_**

Kyle let out a sound and shook his head at something that Miley said before he turned to look at his best friend "It's been a while since we hung out without Mitchie. It sucks that her mom sent her off"

"I know, I remember the first time I saw her. Julian brought her to one of your gigs" Miley smiled at the memory while she played with the menu card in her hands.

Julia chuckled a bit "One our way back home you were going on and on how irritating it you found that she didn't talk as much as you did and that I couldn't force you to befriend her"

"Hey, times change okay. How could I know that she would be one of the most important persons in my life? She just creeped her way in my heart you know. She and her amazing taste in music and ice cream"

Kyle laughed when he remembered the day they all went out of ice cream "Ah, yes, what a good day that was" His laughter died and he smiled at the waitress who placed all of their coffees in front of them "I'm glad that it's only for the summer you know"

"It did sound like she was actually having fun guys. I think it's good for her, meeting new people, being in a whole different environment. She's always so tense when we're in a place she doesn't know. It's like she doesn't know how to adapt"

"You know she's been trough a lot Miles" Julian softly said while moving his large hands around his cup of coffee.

"I know" She breathed out "It's just that I wish she would trust me with some of those things. So I can understand her better. It's like whenever I say something wrong she immediately locks herself away from me. I don't want to be a bad best friend to her. Especially not after whatever she's been trough"

"You're not a bad best friends Miley. We know Mitchie and she would've told you if she would think that" Kyle said, stroking her hair "You've been there for her whenever she needed you and maybe we have to wait a bit longer until she fully opens herself up but it's worth it because it's Mitchie. I mean, hasn't she made our lives more exciting?"

"I drink to that" Julian raised his cup and he smiled at Miley "She loved you Miles" He took a sip of his coffee and smiled brighter when his phone vibrated.

**_"Writing. What about you? I miss you dimples - Mitchie_**

* * *

Mitchie made sure to be out of the dance cabin as soon as she could. She knew that Caitlyn didn't mean to say what she said but it still hit her like a ton of bricks. She made her way to her own cabin with her head low so people would see that she wanted to be left alone. When she got to her cabin her mom was having a nap so she decided to have a quick shower, grab her notebook and go somewhere where she could write. Just when she left the shower she got a text message from Julian. And believe it or not the simple words 'What are you doing' made her feel a lot better. She had no idea what he was doing but the fact that he had thought about her and sent her a text made her feel a little bit more loved.

So here she was at a quiet place on the other side of the camp grounds in her flip flops, jeans shorts and flowy bright yellow top. Her brown locks were cascading over her shoulders as she was bended over her notebook, pen in her hand and scribbling down the words that came in her mind. It was like she was writing down a quote that she had mesmerized and was putting it on paper quickly. The lyrics were coming out just like that and she loved writing songs like that. She blocked out everything around her and she just wrote.

**_Make a promise please  
You'll always be in reach  
Just in case I need  
You there when I call  
This is all so new  
Seems to good to be true  
Could this really be  
A safe place to fall_**

Light on my heart,  
Light on my feet,  
Light in your eyes,  
I can't even speak  
Do you even know,  
How you make me weak  
Oh ohhh

I'm a lightweight better be careful what you say  
With every word I'm blown away  
You're in control of my heart

She stopped writing and scanned over the sentences that she created a soft content smile started forming on her face. It was just that simple to her. Anything Julian did or say made her feel a lot better just because she knows that he doesn't mean any harm. The only persons that she **_fully_** trusts are her parents and Julian. He had to try hard for it but he was patient and eventually Mitchie just had to crack and let him in. She closed her notebook and got up from her place, walking her way back towards the cabins. Making her way up to the kitchen she heard someone calling her name. She stopped walking and looked around only to find a few random kids walking around, no one that she knew. She frowned to herself and she wanted to continue walking when she heard it again. She looked behind her and looked up to find Shane sitting in one of the trees "What are you doing up there?"

"Enjoying the view, come join me" He patted the spot next to him and he smiled when she kicked of her flip flops, pushed her notebook in her back pocket and started climbing the tree. "So how's your day so far?"

Mitchie got settled next to him and let out a huff "Oh uhm, it's been okay" She looked down and played with the necklace.

"You miss him? Julian I mean" Shane asked when he noticed her playing around with the necklace. He could see how much that guy really meant to her but was it just him or is their relationship a lot more complicated then it seems. I mean, is Julian really okay with them kissing, or didn't she tell him? He would've told Charlotte that would be if they were still together. But then again, he doesn't think that he would kiss Mitchie if they still were.

Mitchie nodded "Yeah" She whispered softly. She looked up at him and smiled weakly "You look conflicted, what's up?"

"Nothing, just thinking" He tried to shake his thoughts away but realised soon enough that it wasn't helping when Charlotte's laugh rang trough this mind. How long was it going to take? He wondered. She left him two years ago and here he is still being hung up on her.

"It's fine to think about her Shane, but how long has it been?" She wondered, exactly knowing what he was thinking about. He always got this really absent look and a frown on his face when he thought about Charlotte and sometimes a small smile playing on his face.

"Two years" He admitted sheepish.

"Jesus, okay, I thought it was like a few months ago or so. Seriously Shane, move on" She responded immediately. She looked at him with her curious big brown eyes "It's just a girl, let her go"

"It's not just a girl Mitchie, it's Charlotte" He looked at her a bit frustrated by what she said.

"Is she worth you brooding around all the time?"

"I do not brood" He threw back

"You didn't answer my question" She narrowed her eyes at him and saw that he was getting more frustrated.

"Yes she's worth it. She's worth it because she had beautiful big brown eyes"

"So do I"

"Yes, but she also made me laugh"

"I can make you laugh if I want to" She said while tickling his stomach.

Shane pushed her hands away when he cracked up a smile and he sighed "Charlotte's hand fit right in mine"

Mitchie reached out for his hand and laced their fingers together. She lifted their hands together and showed him "So do mine Shane"

"What are you actually trying to do now Mitchie?" He spat at her, angry.

"I'm trying to make you realize that she's just a girl like I said before. Every girl can make you laugh Shane, there are millions of girls with big brown eyes, and every girl's hand can fit in yours. You just don't want it to be any other girl and that is your problem because if Charlotte really was your ideal girl then why aren't you talking to her on the phone right now telling her how much you hate not having her here instead of talking to me"

Shane clenched his jaw at her words and he tore his gaze away from her. He knew she was right, he just didn't want to admit to it because, damn it, she's pissing him of. "Trust me. If I could've done something I would've done it"

"I believe you, and it sucks that you couldn't do anything about it but just get over it already dude. I'm telling you, she's not worth it" She said again but this time he gave her a certain look so she shut up.

He let out a deep breath and he shook his head "I'm sorry it's just hard to hear that"

"No problem, sorry for the tough love, but you were in serious need of it" She giggled a bit and let out a breath of relieve when he chuckled along with her. They both turned their heads and looked down at the people that were walking past the tree they were sitting in. They were sitting pretty high and they weren't talking exactly loud so nobody bothered to look up at them. A few minutes later Mitchie saw from the corner of her eyes how Shane was reaching over for her hand but deciding against it every time. She giggled quietly and shook her head. Instead of saying 'if you want to hold my hand just hold it' she was in the mood to watch him squirm so she started about the one subject that would make him feel embarrassed at the moment. "Have you had sex yet?" Mitchie questioned while looking at the leaves above her.

Shane chuckled a little trying to hide his embarrassment but he failed completely so he just blushed and shook his head "No, you?"

Mitchie scoffed and crossed her arms looking away from him "What do you think?" When he kept quiet she looked back at him and she saw him questioning face "Oh my god, you actually thought that I'm a virgin?"

"Yeah well, I didn't have any reason to think you weren't" He spoke fast. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the lake "So uhm how was it?" He asked quietly.

"Really romantic" She spitted out rather sarcastic "It was the night of my fifteenth birthday and it" Her voice trailed of and she chuckled "His name was Marcus and he was five years old and uhm, we were together for a few months and he took me to the look out mountains, it happened in the back of his truck" She wasn't embarrassed for how it happened because she seriously couldn't care less about what other people would think of her losing her virginity so young and in that way. But she was worried about what he would think of **_her_**.

"Oh, well, okay" He stammered out, he didn't think that she was a goody two shoe or something but he thought she would at least wait or lose her virginity to someone who treated her like she deserved to be treated. "Why didn't you wait for the right guy?"

"I don't see the point in waiting for something that nonexistent" She simply stated

"Nonexistent. You mean that you don't think that the right guy is out there?"

"No, I don't. It's like waiting for the right time to bring bad news. There's never a good time for that"

Shane shook his head and chuckled "Fair enough" He looked at her and studied her face as she stared at the lake "I think you're wrong you know"

"Hmm, you do" She responded without turning her head to look at him.

"Yes I do and I think you deserve to believe that and you kind of owe it to yourself" He softly spoke, not keeping his eyes of her.

"I owe it to myself?" She repeated in disbelieve. She now turned to look at him and she got surprised by his friendly eyes "And what makes you say that?"

"Because you, Mitchie Torres, are the kind of girl who is damaged and no I'm not saying that you need a man to feel happiness, but try not to keep it away from yourself because maybe there's going to be this amazing guy in your life and you'll be too stubborn to admit it"

She sighed as they kept gazing into each other's eyes, Shane hoping that she would answer her and Mitchie trying to find wherever his words were coming from. He was so genuine and his eyes were so soft so she knew that he didn't say it to pester her or something. She reached knee and gave it a quick squeeze "You're pretty amazing Shane Gray. And mark my words bec-"

"You'll probably never say them ever again" He finished for her with a smirk on his face "You said the same thing when I got you Starbucks"

"Ah, that's right. Hmm, you're making a softie out of me Gray" She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and looked at the time on her phone "I have to go help my mom" She shifted in her seat and started to make her way down "It was nice talking to you Shane"

He nodded at her and watched her how she climbed down swiftly as if she climbed trees daily. He watched her walk towards the kitchen and he waved at her when she turned around to smile at him. He let out a sigh and rubbed his temples "Mitchie Torres, what are you doing to me?" He murmured.

* * *

Nate shook his head and laughed at something that Tom said after they had finished dinner. When he looked to his side he saw Caitlyn slipping out of the cabin without saying a word to them, finding it strange he excused himself and walked out after her. "Caitlyn" He called out when she didn't notice him walking after her.

Caitlyn stopped walking and turned around to face the person. She let out a sigh of relieve when she saw that it was Nate "Hey" She stuffed her hands in her back pockets and she smiled weakly at him.

Nate stopped in front of her and noticed that she was a bit off. "You want to go for a walk?" He asked and he held out his arm so she could link hers with it.

"A walk sounds good right now" She breathed out and she linked her arm with his. She blushed under his stare and kept her eyes on the ground as they walked around the camp grounds.

"So why so sad?" He questioned as he enjoyed having her company.

"Mitchie hates me" Caitlyn said quickly "Did you see her at dinner? She didn't talk to me, she barely even looked at me Nate"

"Uh wow" He exclaimed and he stopped walking so he could turn to her "Hold up, I'm pretty sure Mitchie doesn't hate you. She didn't talk to anyone, and besides why would she hate you? What did you do?"

"I uhm, I saw her with your brother last night and it was after she blew up Tom. So I asked if Julian was okay with her going around and kissing other guys but it came out very wrong but I didn't mean it like that and now she's not talking to me" She spoke hurriedly and with a frown on her face. She knew that Mitchie wasn't much of a talker but she looked more to herself this evening and she was pretty sure she was to blame.

"Oh Caitlyn" Nate sighed out and he placed his hands on each of her arms "I'm pretty sure Mitchie knows you didn't mean it like that. And if you're not sure about it yourself then go apologize to here instead of freaking out about it."

Caitlyn nodded and tried to even her breaths "Okay, okay"

"Now show me that beautiful smile that belongs on your face" He moved his hand to the side of her face and smiled when she flashed a smile at him "That's it" He whispered while looking deeply in her eyes.

"So" Caitlyn started and she stepped closer to him "Are you going to kiss me or not?"

He chuckled lowly and stroked her cheek before leaning in and kissing her softly.

Her hands slowly creeped their way up his back and she held him closer to him. She let out a groan of protest when he pulled back. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him with a pout.

"So what now?" He rested his forehead against hers and he laced their fingers together.

"Right now, we take it slow" She answered and she looked up at him trough her lashes "But you can kiss me as much as you want" She finished with a smirk. She tippy toed and pulled him in a sweet kiss again.

* * *

**And here's another chapter of Camp Rock, took me a little longer to write and after rewriting everything I think I'm glad with it now. So I really hope you guys like this chapter too! So this chapter starts with a flashback of Mitchie's first day in California and how she met Julian, more on that in further chapters! Let me know what you think, let me know what you want to happen. Thank you so so much for the feedback, you guys rock! I'm sorry if there are any mistakes.**


	10. Don't You Forget About Me

**Okay it took me a while but it's finally here and it's the longest chapter I wrote for this story so far. In this episode it's Mitchie's birthday so she's going to find out about Miley's present and she's going find a few things out that shock her oh and of course she'll be getting awesome presents. **

**I want to thank The Breakfast Club because of that movie I know and fell in love with the song Don't You (Forget About Me) by Simple Minds. I want to thank Fall Out Boy for writing Sophomore Slump Or Comeback Of The Year. And I just found out that they're back again! They released a single today and are bringing out a new album and they already have lots of tour dates and I'm just sooo excited.**

**Now enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think. Sorry if there are any mistakes.**

* * *

**Simple Minds** | Don't you (forget about me)

**_Tell me your troubles and doubts_**

**_Giving me everything inside and out and_**

**_Love's strange so real in the dark_**

**_Think of the tender things that we were working on_**

**_Slow change may pull us apart_**

**_When the light gets into your heart, baby_**

**_Don't You Forget About Me_**

**_Don't Don't Don't Don't_**

**_Don't You Forget About Me_**

* * *

"Mitchie, Mitchie, hunny, get up" Connie shook her daughter softly and she smiled when she was awake "Hey sweetie"

"No mom" Mitchie groaned and she turned her back to her "Let me sleep" She mumbled sleepily.

"You have to get up Mitchie, it's time for breakfast and it's your birthday"

"I don't care" She groaned again and she grabbed one of her pillows and placed it over her head, trying to block out her mother's voice but with no success. "Mom" She exaggerated the word and out of frustration she threw the pillow towards her mom.

Connie gasped when the pillow hit her face and she glared at her daughter "Michelle Torres, get yourself out of bed right now"

Mitchie blew out a breath and sat up "All right, all right" She rubbed her eyes and looked at her mom, only to see a pillow flying her way. She gasped when it hit her face and she glared at her mom who was laughing hard "Oh it's on Connie"

"Bring it" Connie retorted as she grabbed her own pillow. She giggled when Mitchie got on her feet and made her way towards her with a scream and a pillow in her hand. Pillows were thrown and tore open and it was only a matter of time before feathers were flying around and Connie and Mitchie were lying on the floor surrounded by them "Happy birthday sweetheart"  
Mitchie giggled and wrapped her arm around her mom and she leaned up kissing her cheek "Thank you momma"

"Now we have to go to breakfast" She kissed the top of her head and with each other's help they got of the floor. They walked out of their cabin with their arms linked. Connie in her work clothes – a simple jeans and a shirt that was okay to get dirty – and Mitchie was still in her pyjama pants and a band t-shirt.

Mitchie opened the door and let her mom go in first. She frowned when everyone softly laughed at them "What?" She asked aloud.

"You look ridiculous" Tess noted when she walked towards her, her arms crossed.

"Tess" Mitchie gritted trough her teeth and she looked away from her a smile quickly found its way to her face when Caitlyn walked up to her.

"Don't listen to her" Caitlyn exclaimed while sending Tess a glare "You look adorable" She picked one of the many feathers out of her hair and blew it in her face.

Mitchie chuckled when she realized why people were laughing. She and her mom were still completely covered in feathers.

"Happy birthday" Caitlyn said and she pulled her in a tight hug "How is it to be seventeen?"

"It feels exactly the same surprisingly enough" Mitchie pulled back and smiled at her "Thank you Cait"

Shane walked up and held out his arm for her to grab "My lady, it's time for you to take your seat" He smiled charmingly at her.

Mitchie giggled and looked around at everyone a bit confused "Okay" She linked her arm with his and let herself get led to the table in the middle of the room and she sat down "What's going on here?" She asked suspiciously "And why are you guys all looking at me like th-" She got interrupted by some guitar strumming and it took her a few seconds until she recognized the carol. She looked around, not knowing where it was coming from until the doors of the kitchen opened and three people walked out.

Miley was walking at the front, Kyle on her left and Julian on her right, they both had guitars in their hands while she had the cake in her hands "Happy birthday to you" She sang softly while she walked closer to Mitchie with a bright smile plastered on her face

"Happy birthday to you" Kyle sang and he chuckled when he saw Mitchie reaction.

"Happy birthday dear Mitchie" Jeremy sang and they all stopped in front of her before everyone in the room sang the last line together.

"Happy birthday to you" They all chanted before everyone erupted into a big applause.

"Oh my god" Mitchie jumped of her seat and ordered Miley to place the cake on the table so she could hug her to death "Miley" She screeched and the two of them hugged tightly "Is this what you were talking about on the phone? Is this your surprise?" She asked while they hugged a little more.

Miley nodded, still with the bright smile on her face "Happy birthday and yes, are you surprised?"

"Well yeah" She exclaimed and they pulled back, only to have two arms wrapped around her waist who lifted her of the ground and spun her around "Put me down" She managed to say in between giggles and she turned around to the person after he did "Kyle" She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him too.

"Happy birthday Arizona" Kyle said with a grin on his face "You look great" He noted as he also took a few feathers out of her hair.

"Thank you Kyle" She turned around and she immediately felt a wash of excitement rush trough her body "Hey dimples" She whispered before she jumped on him and wrapped her legs around him.

"Wow" Julian stepped back a bit but laughed at her "Hey there" He stroked her back a little and he smiled at how close she was keeping him.

"I missed you" Mitchie whispered in his ears while she kept her arms tightly wrapped around his neck. She moved her head to the crook of his neck and closed her eyes contently. There was nothing that could ruin her day now.

"I missed you too" He whispered back "I'm going to put you down now okay, you're kind of heavy"

"Did you just call me fat" She said jokingly and she slapped his chest playfully when he placed her down on the ground again.

"Where's my little princess?" Carson Torres said when he approached his daughter. He smiled when he saw her surprised face "Happy birthday sweetheart"

"Thank you dad" Mitchie whispered while she hugged him "Can I cut the cake now?" She asked her mom after a few seconds and everyone laughed "What? I'm hungry people"

Connie shook her head chuckling and she handed her daughter the knife "Go ahead hunny" She wrapped her arm around Carson and together they watched their daughter cut the cake.

Everyone clapped again and they all walked up to her to congratulate her. She saw Tess roll her eyes at it all and she stomped her way out with her pose behind her but Mitchie couldn't care less. She was surrounded by amazing people and she was having a good time. There was nothing Tess Tyler could do to take all of this away from her.

* * *

"Well, well, would you look at that" Kyle grinned when Mitchie walked out of her cabin, Miley and Caitlyn right behind her.

"She looks beautiful doesn't she?" Tom nudged Shane, not keeping his eyes of her.

"Yeah, she does" Shane answered a bit absently as he was leaned against a tree outside. She was looking very beautiful. Her curls were lazily lying over her shoulders and she was wearing a simple bright red dress and she was barefoot. She was wearing no make up and she had a killer smile on her face.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" Julian said with an amused smile on his face as he kept out his hand for her to grab.

Mitchie grinned and swatted his hand away "No, but I did scrape my knees when I crawled up from hell" She stuck her tongue out at him and walked to the rest of her friends.

Julian placed his hand over his heart and shook his head "You're going to be the end of me woman"

Mitchie looked at him over her shoulder and winked before turning back to Jason and Nate.

Shane leaned of the tree and walked over to the group of people that were all sitting in on the grass surrounding Mitchie. He looked at her, like really looked at her. Normally he always sees something in her that was alike with Charlotte, that made him remind him of her, but right now he didn't. This was all Mitchie Torres, in all of her glory. She looked radiant and oh so beautiful that Shane couldn't help but feel a bit jealous about him not being the one with his chin resting on her shoulder and having his arms around her just like Julian. He shook the feeling away when she let out a loud laugh though, she was happy and that is all that matters.

"Okay, so there was that one time when we stayed over at Kyle's house and-" Miley started with a grin on his face.

"No, no, no" Mitchie interrupted her while pointing at her "You said you wouldn't tell that to anyone. You swore"

Miley waved it away and took a sip of her coke "All right fine" She rolled her eyes at her "You're no fun" She puckered her lips together and thought about another story to tell everyone "Oh, oh, oh, there was that one time when we went skinny dipping-"

"Miley!" Kyle, Mitchie and Julian all groaned in synch.

"Fine, fine" She leaned her body back against Kyle's and smiled at everyone around her "I still can't believe I'm celebrating my best friend's birthday with famous people" She eyed Jason, Shane and Nate before taking another sip of her drink. "This is so awesome"

"Yes it is" Caitlyn whispered to Nate and she quickly placed a sweet kiss on his cheek, hoping that no one noticed.

"How did you guys got signed?" Julian asked and he eyed Kyle who was wondering the same thing. Until a few weeks ago they felt like performing together was only a fun thing to do, it's a nice hobby. But now that they have put some thoughts in it, it would be really great to make a career out of it. They are in the very beginning of figuring everything out and asking one of the most famous bands in the planet how they got there was a big help.

"It all started right over there" Jason pointed to the docks and everybody turned their heads to it. "We came to this camp almost every year and Uncle Brown heard us when we were playing our first serious song. He looked at us and said something along the lines of that we had something that needs to be heard and that he was going to try his best to get us there. About a year past and we were back at camp, he had a surprise for us but he wouldn't tell us until camp was over"

Nate chuckled "That were some long weeks"

"They definitely were" Jason agreed smiling "So camp was over and two of his friends walked up and they were like 'Yeah, we want to sign you. When can you start?'"

"What I would like to add though is that we completely worked our ass of in that one year. It's not like it was something that got handed over to us because our uncle is friends with them. We started at the bottom. From starting up a facebook page to making a YouTube channel to get ourselves a fan base" Nate added "It seems like such a long time ago. But we uhmm" He eyed Shane carefully "We try not to take this for granted"

Shane noticed the look that Nate gave him but he ignored it. He wasn't like that anymore, now he's determined to make sure that the label will turn things around for them so they could do things their way and if they don't then maybe they have to let them go and look for another label, and all that without the reputation he had lived up to the past couple of years. He was done with being an ass.

Mitchie kind of tuned everyone out at that moment. She was feeling good. Miley's hand was in hers, Kyle was smiling and interacting with everyone and Julian was close, with his arms wrapped around her and he was also smiling. This had to be the best birthday she had. There was no party and there was no one there that she wished who wasn't there. Well Tess is walking around somewhere on the camp grounds but as far as she stayed far away everything's good. She picked on the grass before turning her gaze to Shane who was awfully quiet. She smiled at his shaggy hair which looked as if he had only ran his fingers trough it. He had a bit of a scruff but it fit him well. He looked content at the moment but he was also in deep thoughts and she really hoped that it wasn't about Charlotte. She picked some more grass and threw a bit at him which made him look up "Are you good?" She asked while everyone around them was engaged in a deep conversation about music. Tom was saying something about Rise Against and Julian responded to it.

Shane softly smiled at her and saw her curious eyes. He shook his head, knowing that she thought he was thinking about Charlotte "I'm good"

She smiled back at him and put her thumbs up "That's good" She looked away from him and smiled brighter when she saw her parents walk up "Hey guys"

"Hey sweetie" Carson said and he smiled at everyone "I think it's time for the presents"

"Presents?" Mitchie looked at everyone astonished and they just shrugged their shoulders "Guys, I just turned seventeen, it's no big deal" But before she could say more she got lifted onto her feet by Miley.

"Oh would you just stop complaining already and just take whatever you get. Today is a good day Mitchie Torres, don't blow it" Miley smiled big at her best friend and hand in hand they walked to the cabin "Are you having a good time?"

Mitchie leaned her head on Miley's shoulder for a moment before letting go of her hand so she could open the door of the cabin "Yes, I'm so glad that you guys are here" Her eyes landed on her presents and she had to resist rolling her eyes at it.

Since they had walked ahead of the others they were the only two in the cabin so Miley figured now was a good time to ask. "So, what's up with you and that Connect 3 guy?"

Mitchie looked away from the presents and she glanced at Miley with suspicious eyes "What are you on about?"

"Nothing" Miley shifted on her place before she sat herself down, pulling Mitchie along with her "I saw the looks Mitchie, they could be innocent but, I don't know. You seem so comfortable talking to him and you've only been here for about a month"

"So?"

"So, that's a record for you. The only one you've connected with in such way is Julian and I know that something has happened between you two but Julian said he would only tell me if you were there, but that's not what we're talking about right now. Anyway, I know that you and Julian are not together so why didn't you take the chance yet and start something with this guy?"

"Wow, and you just came to this conclusion from like what, seeing us talk for like five seconds?" Mitchie got up from her seat and crossed her arms at her best friend.

"I'm sorry if I got you mad or something, it wasn't my intention, and I'm just saying, you guys look good together"

"I don't just connect with people on the same way I do with you guys so yeah I'm a little caught of guard when you say that about me and a guy who had been a complete asshole to me for the first week"

"And he's not an asshole to you anymore now?" Miley questioned.

"Well" Mitchie glanced at Miley trying to figure out where she was going with this conversation "No"

"And how did that happen?" Miley was slowly starting to smile again.

"I didn't put up with his bullshit. He came into the kitchen on the first day being all _'I'm Shane Gray and I'm amazing and the fact that you aren't drooling about my dreamy smile and gorgeous eyes right now makes you a complete bitch'_"

Miley raised her brows and also crossed her arms. An amused grin was playing on her face "Dreamy smile and gorgeous eyes, really Mitchie?" She threw her a certain look that Mitchie dismissed almost immediately. Miley looked out of the window when she heard that the rest was finally walking up "Look, you can deny it all you want but I saw what I saw and unless you and Julian decide to start being official right out of nowhere I say you take your chance, even if it'll just stay to a summer romance. I really believe that he's good for you Mitchie. You've spoken about everyone at this camp, even that bitch Tess, but not about Shane and you want to know why? Because you like him"

"Wha…" Mitchie started but Miley just kept on talking.

"It's true Mitchie, when we first became friends you told me all about your friends back in Arizona except for your ex boyfriend, his name was Marcus or something. Or how about that one time when I started realizing that something was going on between you and Julian. You always talked normally about him when you still saw him as a friend but when you started seeing him more than that you barely even talked about him. That's something you do and I get it. And besides, this guy called us up when you broke down about a week ago"

"Wait what? He did what?" Mitchie exclaimed loudly and right at that moment everyone walked in. She turned her back to them and turned Miley around with her and she lowered her voice "Shane called you that night?"

"Yes he did and he sounded all worried and he wanted to know if it was bad that you broke down but we said it was okay because you always keep everything in." She whispered back and she saw the panicked look in Mitchie's eyes "Mitchie, we had to assure him that it was okay. He didn't hang up until we told him about ten times. The guy cares for you all right?" She turned back to everyone who walked in and smiled at Shane "Big time" She whispered to Mitchie.

Mitchie ran her fingers trough her hair out of frustration. She looked at Shane and she couldn't help but smile back at him when he smiled at her. She quickly looked away though. She thought she was going to be sick. What the hell is going on with her? And the most important question is: does she actually like Shane Gray, the ego tripping pop star? It was then when it hit her that he wasn't like the first time they met anymore. He had softened, showed her who Shane Gray actually is and she also realized that he was right when he said she had softened on her. And then of course Miley's words were also racing trough her head. She was comfortable around Tom, Jason and Nate but she isn't as laid back with them as she is with Julian or Shane for that matter. She got snapped out of her thoughts when Kyle tugged on her arm and brought her to the table with presents.

"Come on, open them up Arizona" He winked at her and went back to Miley who was holding her camera up.

Mitchie forced out a smile and looked at the presents, picking out one of them she tore the paper of it and a real smile appeared on her face. If there was someone who could cheer her up in an instant it had to be Jason "A birdhouse?" She exclaimed "I wonder who got me this one" She grinned at the fact that Julian, Kyle and Miley were looking at her confused because the she got a birdhouse but she just made her way over to Jason and pulled him in a hug "Thank you Jase, I love it"

He pulled back and nudged Caitlyn "See, I told you she would like it"

Caitlyn grinned and wrapped her arms around him "Yes you did"

Mitchie chuckled and opened up the next present. It was a box filled with band merchandise. It included a Deaf Havana jumper, The Cure poster, Linkin Park bracelets, a t-shirt from The Black Keys and the latest album that The Rolling Stones released "Oh my god" Mitchie immediately pulled the jumper on and admired it with her mouth agape "This present is fucking amazing. Who is it from?" She looked at everyone and noticed how Tom lowered his head. Mitchie grinned widely and walked over to him, pulling him in a tight hug "Thank you, thank you, thank you"

Tom blushed a bit when she pulled back and he rubbed the back of his neck "It wasn't all me though, it's also Caitlyn's"

She smiled at her curly friend and opened her arms "Well in that case" She said and she hugged her too "I really love it guys, thank you"

"No problem, it's because you're awesome" Caitlyn answered with a grin.

Mitchie walked back to the other presents and tore it open finding a simple white notebook. When she turned it around to look at the front she saw that someone had written down _'Your art matters'_ on it with a black marker. She looked up and her eyes met with Shane's and she just knew that it was from him. It had to be. He's the only one that has seen her writing songs since camp started. "Thank you" She muttered as they shared a hug that seemed to mean more to the both of them then they thought it would.

At that moment Brown walked in and he smiled at Mitchie and chuckled at the birdhouse that was standing one the table with presents. He eyed Jason and shook his head before looking back at Mitchie "I hope I'm not interrupting, but I also got you a present"

"You got me a present?" Mitchie asked quite surprised and she found herself getting curious almost immediately.

He clapped his hands together and nodded, his grin not leaving his face "I don't think it's one you like but I was willing to take the risk"

She raised an eyebrow, not seeing the logic in it "So if you know that I won't like it then why did you do it?"

"Because it's something you need to do. Just like Shane's present says, your art matters Mitchie. That is why I put your name on the list for the Final Jam" He crossed his arms and awaited her reaction with a grin on his face. He knew she could do it. She has the opportunity to back out but something about her made him think that she wouldn't do that.

"Final Jam, what's that?" Kyle looked around waiting for an answer.

"The Final Jam, it's the evening where this camp is all about. It's when you get the chance to show everyone how much you've improved after spending the whole summer here" Caitlyn said with a smile, that was until she saw Mitchie's pale face of course.

"Did you just say **_everyone_**?" Miley asked while looking at Mitchie with a worried expression.

When Caitlyn nodded Julian also looked at Mitchie who slowly sat down "Oh crap"

Shane cleared his throat and kneeled down in front of her. He brushed her hair away and looked at her face "Hey there" He whispered. "Are you okay?"

She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. After a little while she nodded "I'm good" She brushed a strand of hair that escaped back in front of her face behind her ear again and smiled weakly at everyone "I'm fine" They all sighed in relieve and she looked up at Brown.

"So, Final Jam, are we doing this?" He had full confident in her, he heard her sing and he had heard her play, she was going to nail it.

"Let's do it" She breathed out and she giggled a bit surprised when everyone clapped for her "Uhmm, thanks, I guess"

"Great" Brown answered and he clapped his hands together again "I'm going to see how the rest of the camp is doing. I can tell that they're happy with having a day off. Happy birthday Mitchie" He smiled brightly before walking out.

"You'll do great Mitch, I think we can all agree on that" Tom said trying to cheer her up.

"Thanks" She turned back to the presents and picked one out. She tore the wrapper of and was faced with a box with a stereo. "Miley" She exclaimed "You did not touch my stereo did you?" Without waiting for an answer she opened the box and found it empty expect for a small note that was in it 'From Miley & Kyle' "Kyle" She glared at the both of them.

"We're sorry Mitch but your old stereo was absolute crap and we already installed it anyway"

"It was not" She pouted and she looked down at the box "But thanks anyway. Come here you two" She pulled them both in a hug and saw her parents grinning at them "Oh god, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, we just got your present right here" Connie showed the envelope that she was hiding behind her back.

"What is this?" She grabbed it from her slowly but didn't open it yet.

"Why don't you look for yourself?" Carson wrapped his arm around Connie and together they looked at their daughter as she opened her gift and gasped at it.

She stared at the ticket in her hand and quickly read what it said "Europe? I'm going to Europe" She looked up at her parents and beamed. She always wanted to go to Europe and her parents knew that "I- I can't believe this"

"And three other tickets for your friends, of course" Carson announced with a grin. He loved seeing his daughter this happy. Her sixteenth birthday had been a disaster. She was alone and spent the whole day being angry at everything. They gave her the car that she has now, she thank them for that before quietly making her way up the stairs of their new home. He was so grateful for the friends that she has now and he was even happier when he found out she made more friends here. It looked as if she was finally in her place, finally comfortable with the people and her surroundings. He snapped out of his thoughts when she hugged him tightly and he had to try his best to not burst out in tears at that moment. His daughter was happy, so he was too.

After spending about ten minutes thanking her parents, Julian told her that he would give her his present later. It made her a tad curious but she managed to push it to the back of her mind and patiently wait. The rest of the day was spent by the lake. There was lots of guitar playing and horribly singing along – at that while everyone was a good singer – dancing around and teasing around and it seemed that everyone was having a good time. It was until after dinner that Mitchie was told that there was going to be some performances tonight. Brown officially called it 'Birthday Jam' and tonight everyone of the camp had to be there. Mitchie didn't really mind, as long as no one would push her on stage she was happy.

Miley walked inside the bathroom and smiled at her best friend "Girl, you've got titties" She screamed and she shimmied her way over.

Mitchie snapped out of her thoughts and grinned at her "Gee, uhm, thanks" She rolled her eyes and finished brushing her hair.

"Hey, stop that" Miley stood in front of the mirror when Mitchie grabbed some make-up "You look drop dead gorgeous babe."

Mitchie sighed and placed the mascara back on the sink "I, thank you" She breathed out.

"What's wrong? You've been kind of weird ever since we talked about-" Her voice trailed of as soon as Mitchie glared at her and she sighed deeply "You know who" She finished.

"I'm sorry but you kind of ambushed me with that idea that I might like him. I mean, how could you know? I didn't even know"

"And now you're thinking about it and finding out that I could be right?" Miley quietly suggested.

Mitchie swallowed a lump down her throat and nodded quickly "I've got a great guy" Her hand moved to his ring and she stared down at it "I've got Julian, why isn't that enough huh? What's wrong with me Miley? I'm afraid to commit but its okay for me to toy around with him. I had sex with this guy I met once and I kissed Shane and I- I'm such a bitch" Mitchie screamed out and she bit her bottom lip trying to keep her tears in "What's wrong with me?" She whispered.

"Oh god" Miley muttered. It was worse then she thought it would be. She had no idea that Mitchie had sex with another guy and that she had kissed Shane. It didn't matter anyway because she's not going to judge her for it. That's the last thing she needs. "There's nothing wrong with you" When Mitchie looked away from her she sighed and grabbed her by her shoulders and made her look at her "If something was bound to happen with you and Julian it would've happened a long time ago Mitchie"

Mitchie thought about what she said and she couldn't help but agree right away. If both of them had wanted it hard enough they would've been together ever since she started out school in California. She really enjoys being around Julian because he seriously brings out the best in her, he saw her at her worst and he saw her road to recovery and he's still here. She loves him, she loves him so much. She also loves him that much that it wouldn't be right to keep him from being with someone else. Sure, they agreed on having a casual relationship but neither of them had hooked up with anyone else, well Mitchie did, and she isn't exactly proud if it. Over thinking this she decided that it might be the best to let each other go "You're right" She said and she smiled at her best friend "Thank you"

"No problem sweetie, but now we really have to go because I think they already started" Miley grabbed her hand and together they ran outside where 'Birthday Jam' indeed already start. She let go of Mitchie's hand when they reached the others but when she couldn't find Kyle she tippy toed and looked around to search for him. The sun was setting so she left her sunglasses back at Mitchie's cabin. Just when she turned back around to the others she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and lifting her up. She let out a squeal and when she got put back on the ground she turned around and met up with Kyle and his crooked smile "There you are" She whispered and she brought her arms around his body.

"Is everything all right? You girls took kind of long in there" He bobbed his head to the music and looked down at her a tad curious.

"Yeah, just some girl talk" She rested her head against his chest and together they looked at the band that was playing while all of Mitchie's friends were dancing around. "I understand why she's having such a great time here"

"I know. It's doing her well" He looked away from the band and chuckled when he saw Julian and Mitchie dancing together "Oh come on, you're a terrible dancer Jule" He called out and together with Miley they walked over to them.

"Shut up Kyle" Julian's face flushed red and he spun Mitchie around.

"She deserves a real dance" He smiled at Mitchie and extended his hand "Mi lady" He spoke with a posh accent.

Mitchie giggled and grabbed his hand as he led them all around the grass field everyone was on. She closed her eyes when he spun her around and smiled softly as the wind was hitting her face. She felt collected. After spending the whole day worrying and tiring herself out with it she now felt like she had thought everything over that needed to be thought over.

She loves Julian, but it's not fair to the both of them to keep holding on when there's more out there for the both of them. She was going to try her hardest to keep a solid rock friendship with him, although she thinks it won't be that hard. She likes Shane but she doesn't know if she's going to tell him because she's not sure yet if she wants to jump into it. The way that he's been acting around her almost made her forget how he was when he first got there. Shane Gray the arrogant pop star, member of the worldwide successful band Connect 3. He's freaking famous and she doesn't want to have her face all over the internet if whatever it is that they have, becomes something.

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes again. About a few seconds later the band finished playing their song and Kyle had let go of there. Together they smiled and clapped and turned to the stage where another band was gearing up and not just any band.

"Hello" Shane called out and he strummed his guitar a little before putting his thumbs up to Brown. He ran his fingers trough his hair before speaking in the microphone again "We're Connect 3, how are you all doing tonight?" He smiled brightly when he saw everyone clap and scream and he shyly looked away when his eyes locked with Mitchie's. "That's great to hear" He chuckled and he turned away from the microphone again before looking at his brothers.

"Let's do this" Jason spoke and he nodded to Shane to indicate he was ready.

Nate stepped forward to his own microphone and spoke in it "Okay as all of you probably know, it's Mitchie's birthday today" He laughed when he saw her hide her face on Kyle's shoulder "All right, we won't put you in the spotlight all too long. But we hope you have a nice time the rest of the night and this one is for you" He walked his way to the drum set and set himself down in front of it. He rolled up his sleeves and grabbed his sticks.

"We heard that this is your favourite song of Fall Out Boy?" Shane spoke in the microphone and he chuckled again when she looked up at him with a questioning glance.

**_Are we growing up or just going down?_**

**_It's just a matter of time until we're all found out_**

**_Take our tears and put them on ice_**

**_Cause I swear I'd burn this city down to show you the light_**

Mitchie gasped and excitedly grabbed Caitlyn by her hand and pulled her forward to the front row. "Oh my god, I can't believe them" She said as they reached the front row.

Caitlyn smiled brightly at Mitchie and quickly looked at Nate who was drumming away. She thinks that people are so attractive when they're doing or talking about something they love, or if your name is Nate Gray of course. She grinned at her own thoughts, wrapped her arm around Mitchie and sang along loudly with her and everyone else in the crowd who recognized the song.

**_We're the therapists pumping through your speakers_**

**_Delivering just what you need_**

**_We're well read and poised _**

**_We're the best boys_**

**_We're the chemists who've found the formula_**

**_To make your heart swell and burst_**

**_No matter what they say, don't believe a word_**

* * *

"Oh my god, my feet are hurting, my bra is incredibly uncomfortable, I've got my best friends with me and I'm pretty sure that someone has spiked my drinks the whole night" Mitchie exclaimed as she, Shane and Tom were making their way to her cabin. They were the last ones to be leaving the field after the 'Birthday Jam' and after the campfire they had.

Shane had his arm wrapped around her shoulder and Tom was holding her hand as they led her to her cabin "Well, we're happy to hear that you had a good time"

"Oh, I had a great time" She stopped in front of her porch and turned to the both of them "I'm glad that you guys were here with me" She kissed Tom on his cheek before turning to Shane and smiling brightly. She tippy toed and also kissed his cheek but she let it linger a bit. "Good night, oh, and thank you for walking me back to my cabin"

Julian heard some voices outside and he quietly made his way up from the bed, trying not to wake up Miley and Kyle who were passed out on Connie's bed. He opened the door when he heard the voices fade because he didn't want to interrupt anything and he softly smiled when he found Mitchie's sitting on the steps, watching Shane and Tom walk away while they goofed around "Hey gorgeous"

Mitchie turned to look at him over her shoulder and she smiled back "Come warm me up dimples, I'm cold" She patted the spot next to her and she snuggled up to him when he did as she asked him to. "I'm happy you're here. I already told you that didn't I?"

He kissed the top of her head "Yes you did, but it's okay" He let out a breath and they listened to the crickets by the lake in silence.

"I didn't want to ask because I don't want you guys to go. But when are you leaving?" She broke the silence with a whisper.

"We're having breakfast with you tomorrow but we sadly have to leave after that" He said, getting a bit sad when thinking about it. "But we'll see you again soon. Camp is only for a few more weeks"

"I know" She muttered and she snuggled a bit closer to him until he shifted under here "Julian" She groaned.

"What? I'm getting you your present" He took out a small velvet box out of his pocket and placed it in the palm of her hand "For the second most important person in my life"

"Oh really, who's the first?" She asked teasingly and she took the ribbon of the box before glancing at him trough her lashes.

"My mom of course" He admitted proudly and he received a giggle for it.

"I can accept that" She chuckled and opened the box. Her laughter died out and she stared at the ring amazed "Julian" She breathed out and she slowly took it out of the box "Julian this is…" She just couldn't finish the sentence because she was so in shock at her gift.

"I know, now you know how I felt when you gave me my ring" while he said that he reached out for his ring that was hanging around her neck and he softly smiled "I hope you like it"

"Are you kidding me? I love it" She shook her head at the ring, it was simple but beautiful and when she played with it she noticed that something was engraved. She read it and cooed _'Don't you forget about me'_ it read in cursive letters "And I love you" She said sweetly before leaning up and pressing a kiss on his soft lips.

Julian licked his lips when they pulled back and he grabbed the ring "Let me put this on" He slipped the ring on her finger and he grabbed her hand kissing her knuckles. "You know" He started after he swallowed the lump down his throat "You should go for it" He finished.

Mitchie noticed how his tone changed and she wasn't exactly sure if it was something bad or not. She searched his face for answers but she couldn't see something useful. "Go for what?"

"Shane"

"Julian" She started immediately

"No, let me do this" He breathed out and he squeezed her hand "I think it's the best thing to do. You're an amazing girl Michelle Torres and I think it's time I don't keep you to myself and start sharing you with the world"

She blinked her eyes at his words and nodded when she took them all in. After releasing a breath she turned her necklace and slowly took it of. She grabbed his ring and slid it over his finger "I think this belongs to you dimples" She said with a bright smile which he returned "We're still friends right?"

"The best" He pulled her in a hug and kissed her temple "Oh, and I love you too"

"Good" She retorted cheekily and she closed her eyes at the amazing feeling she got. Everything was finally good and cleared. Being at CampRock has really opened her eyes at everyone around her. It thought her to value her friends and her family and to not lash out at people she dislikes because they don't deserve it. She truly believes she has grown in the month she has been here and she's kind of dreading the moment she has to leave again.


	11. How'd You Like That

**To answer the question that someone asked on the last chapter, Mitchie gave back **_his_** ring that he gave her when she left for camp, not the one that he gave here on her birthday that moment. **

**Credits to Demi Lovato who wrote the song Got Dynamite, taken from her album Here We Go Again. **

**Also credits to The Kooks with How'd you like that, which is this chapter's theme.**

**In this chapter you finally find out what happened with Julian and Mitchie. And Shane and Mitchie share a few cute moments! Thank you lots for the amazing feedback, I'm sorry if there are any mistakes oh and enjoy!**

* * *

**The Kooks** | How'd You Like That

**_What better time to_**

**_Take a ride with you_**

**_Through the universe tonight_**

**_The look of silence_**

**_Much like your face_**

**_And the symphony that helps me sing_**

**_(…)_**

**_I feel for you what you feel for me,_**

**_so let's work together_**

* * *

Shane walked inside the cabin the next morning for breakfast and he smiled when he saw that Mitchie and her friends were the only one there. "Hey" He said and he let the door of the cabin fall close behind him.

Mitchie looked up first and smiled at Shane as he graciously walked up to them and sat down next to her "Morning pop star"

He shook his head and chuckled a bit "Rock star, Mitchie, rock star"

"Lying to your fans" She chanted and she turned back to her breakfast in front of her. She looked up at Julian who was looking down at her with a grin on his face. She flicked him off and placed her hand on his thigh before she continued to eat.

"Okay, I'm sorry, but I can't deal with this anymore" Miley exploded and she placed her bread back on her plate again. She looked from Mitchie to Julian and back as they both looked at her dumbstruck "You two were going to tell me what has been going on. Can you please tell me now?" She pleaded with her hands folded together.

"Fine" Mitchie breathed out after a long few moments of silence and shifting in her seat. She glanced at Julian indicating him to start.

"Mitchie and I met before she moved to California" Julian breathed out and he awaited their reaction.

Shane, feeling that he shouldn't be around for this conversation, decided to get up, get his breakfast and leave. No one told him to, but he didn't feel comfortable knowing something about Mitchie that she _just_ decided to tell her best friends. He quietly grabbed his food and sneaked his way out of the cabin. He walked down the dock and sat down Indian style with his plate on his lap. He let out a breath and smiled at how quiet and calm the camp was that morning.

"How, you didn't know she was moving to California did you?" Kyle asked after he looked down at his girlfriend confused.

Julian shook his head and laced his fingers with Mitchie and he kept their joined hands on his lap.

"Look, things happened in Arizona that I don't want to talk about right now. All I can tell you guys at the moment is that my parents pulled me out of school as soon as it happened. I was home schooled for a little while but I couldn't handle that, it made me feel abnormal you know and I was already messed up because of what happened. So that summer my dad and his best friend, who is like my second dad, finally started up the business they have been working on for three years. James, my dad's best friend, knew what had happened to me and because he had no family left in Arizona he decided that it would be good for all of us and the company to go to California" Mitchie softly spoke and she held on tightly to Julian's hand. She knew that this was only the easy part of the complete story and she wasn't exactly fond of the idea that she was going to tell them how she hit her bottom point.

"But if you two met before you moved to California, does that mean that Julian was in Arizona that summer?" Miley asked still a bit confused about the information she was given.

Kyle shook his head "No, that's impossible because he went to New York that summer remember?" He answered Miley "That was the summer that we made that road trip to my uncles farm"

"Oh" Miley gasped in realization and she eyes Mitchie "So you were in New York too" She stated more as a fact.

Mitchie swallowed a lump down her throat and nodded slowly "Yeah" She murmured. "We went there for a 'vacation' before we moved to California completely. James said that he would take care of everything so we could feel right at home." She pulled her knees up and leaned them against the table while leaning back on her seat. "We uhm, my parents watched me 24/7 because they were afraid that I was going to hurt myself" She whispered the last words but the surprised looks she got from her best friends didn't go unnoticed.

"Why would you want to hurt yourself?" Kyle asked in a whisper because he wasn't exactly sure if he wanted to know what kind of horrible thing happened to her. He was already finding it hard to watch her struggle trough this as she looked at them with an empty look in her eyes and she looked absent minded.

"What happened fucked me up. That's why I'm the way that I am now" She simply stated and she slowly looked away from them, staring back at a spot on the wall over Miley's shoulder. "As I was saying, my parents watched me 24/7 and I made them believe I was okay one day. Well, actually I thought that I was okay too but turns out I wasn't. They believed me and I told them that they should go out and stop worrying about me. So they went out for a little while, dinner, inside the hotel so they would be close incase something would happen. But I managed to slip away"

_Mitchie hurried her way out in the busy streets of New York. It was already dark outside but it looked as if the day had only just started for the New Yorkers. She let out some heavy breaths but she didn't allow herself to stop running until she thought that she was far away from the hotel. She slowed down her pace and took her time to now really look around and she was starting to feel uncomfortable because everything was so unknown for her._

_ Since they arrived five days ago she hasn't been outside yet, because she didn't want to but also because her parents were highly against it. She loved her parents, so so much and she really respected them and their decisions, but she was feeling suffocated with that one. It was already bad enough that they home schooled her, she finally got off that but now they aren't even allowing her to go outside. She placed a strand of hair behind her ear and looked down at her dark skinny jeans and her big grey sweater. Where was she going to go now? _

_After being outside for a little while longer she didn't feel all too uncomfortable anymore. She started walking, with her arms wrapped around herself and she let the soft summer breeze hit her face. She figured it was going to cool down in a little while so she sighed, but she was happy to find that she had money in her pocket so she started her search for a Starbucks for some hot coffee._

"I wandered around town the whole night. I didn't have a phone because my parents didn't want me having contact with the people back in Arizona. It was that night when they found out it wasn't exactly a smart idea because they had no idea where to search. And I also had no idea where I was. All I knew was that I was tired from walking around and running away from a group of guys that had their sight on me. I figured I was far away from the hotel so I walked down to the subway so I didn't have to walk back"

"That was when I saw her" Julian started and he looked at Mitchie, but she was still staring at that one spot on the wall so he looked at Miley and Kyle who were holding on to each other because of what their best friend just told them. "You know I went to New York to visit my brother. We were just on our way to a gig from one of his friends but he got hungry and went upstairs to buy a sandwich quickly. I stayed down and that was when I saw her. Her eyes were wide, her hair was a mess, she looked like she was cold and uhm" He glanced at Mitchie again who was now finally looking back at him "She looked like the most unhappiest person in the world"

_Julian stared her down until she disappeared in the crowd of people that came walking down the stairs from the other side. He couldn't help but wonder why she looked so unhappy. He stuffed his hand in his pocket and took out his phone to look at the time. He knew the subway was coming in less than five minutes so he sent out a quick text to Ryan. He slipped his phone back in his pocket and when he looked to the side he saw the same girl again. She was stepped away from the crowd and she was blankly staring at the empty track in front of her. _

_Julian looked around and figured that they were going to have to take the next one so he decided that he would walk up to the girl and see if he could help her with anything. He looked up the stairs where his brother ran up a few minutes ago and when he didn't see him coming he sighed and slowly made his way to the girl. _

_This was ridiculous. _

_She probably didn't want to have him near her anyway and he didn't have any idea what he was going to say, but that didn't stop him from walking over to her. He furrowed his brows together when she stepped away from the wall she was leaning against and slowly made her way forward._

"As I said, I thought I was okay that evening. But after I had been chased by a group of guys and I have been scared for my life, it brought back what happened in Arizona. I was alone in New York, I was dirty, I was hungry, I felt like crying and it seemed to be my only escape" Mitchie whispered.

"What did?" Miley asked carefully.

"You know the movie Inception right? That quote that Mal always said" Her voice trailed off as she stared at Miley "It was playing in my head, over and over again" She swallowed a lump down her throat and started mumbling it **"****_You're waiting for a train, a train that will take you far away. You know where you hope the train will take you, but you can't be sure. Yet it doesn't matter, because we'll be together"_**

"I couldn't accept what Marcus did to me. I was feeling so betrayed and so hurt that I wanted him in hell – if it even exists – and at that moment, when I was alone and dirty and hungry, I wanted nothing more then to join him there. So I moved forward. I stepped away from the wall and slowly made my way towards the tracks. It was as if I timed it perfectly because I heard the subway coming right at that moment. Other people did too because they walked forward too, but apparently only one person saw and realized what I was about to do. That person was Julian" She squeezed his hand and they looked each other in the eyes.

_Julian quickened his pace when he heard the subway coming. People were gathering up front and he pushed his way trough them. He was feeling horribly uncomfortable with the fact that he couldn't see the girl clear. He was scared shitless when he noticed that she was walking in a straight line ahead and something was telling him that she wasn't going to stop at the line. "Fuck" He yelled out and his pace moved up to a sprint as they subway was getting closer and the girl wasn't stopping "Hey" He called out. He bit down his bottom lip hard as the irritating noise of the subway slowing down rang in his ear and he shot forward. One of her feet was probably hanging in the air as she took the step_ _when he wrapped his arm around her waist and pushed her to the ground._

_Mitchie had her eyes closed and was about to jump when she was suddenly pushed to the ground. She fell on her shoulder and kept her eyes closed in pain but she could feel tears forming. She bit down her bottom lip hard and she heard how people walked inside the subway. She listened closely as the doors closed and the subway headed away. She was supposed to be in front of that. She wasn't supposed to be able to breathe any longer. The air was supposed to be pushed out of her lungs but instead she was lying on the ground with a stranger hovering above her. She opened her eyes and the tears immediately fell down her cheeks._

_"Oh my god" Julian whispered "Oh my god" He closed his eyes and lifted the girl up until she was sitting and he pulled her close to him, burying his head on her slim shoulder "You're okay" He whispered continuously._

_Mitchie opened her mouth and she let out an incredibly loud cry. She sobbed and she pushed him away from her "No, what are you doing?" She screamed in his face as she had her hands positioned on his chest, trying to push him away from her "Why did you do that?" She cried out "I wanted to… I wanted to-" Her voice trailed off and she surrendered in his arms while crying hysterically. _

_"You're okay" He stroked her hair and pulled her close once again. His heart was still beating fast from what had occurred only a few seconds ago. This girl was about to take her life, and he saved her. He could hear his name getting called and he knew that it was his brother that was running up to them. He would've looked up, but only if he wasn't so afraid to let the girl go._

_"Are you okay?" Ryan asked as he looked at his little brother on the ground. He moved around them until he could look in his brother's eyes and his heart ached when he saw the fear in them._

_"I'm fine it's just her" He managed to choke out and he rubbed her back in her soothing way as she kept crying in his arms. _

_Ryan nodded and he slowly placed his hand on her back "Hey, I'm his brother Ryan. We need to know where you're staying so we can take you there okay. We're not going to hurt you and I bet that your parents are worried about you" _

"Oh my god" Miley covered her mouth with her hand as the tears were streaming down her cheeks. She kicked her seat down and flew her arms around Mitchie's neck, pulling her close "I'm so glad you're okay." Then she walked over to Julian and pulled him in a tight hug "You're an angel Julian James, you truly are" She pulled back and kissed his temple "I'm so glad to have you as my best friend"

"I can't believe you had to go trough all of that" Kyle whispered. He was angry but also relieved and proud, proud because she didn't let it change her completely. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes "You are amazing Michelle Torres and I love you just the way you are, even with all your imperfections and yes I am talking about the fact that you don't like Joy Division"

Mitchie managed to push back the tears and laugh at what he said "I'm sorry Hun, I just don't"

He shrugged his shoulders and pulled her in a hug "I know and you're already forgiven but still, it's freaking Joy Division" He pulled back and flipped Miley off who rolled her eyes at him "Don't you roll your eyes at me missy" He kept his arm around Mitchie as he watched Julian who looked at the time "Oh, I'm afraid we have to go pack our stuff dear" He pressed a kiss on her cheek and together with Miley and Julian he started to walk out.

Mitchie turned to walk with them but then she saw everyone else walk to the cabin for breakfast "I'll be right out" She said behind them and she smiled at them before they walked out.

"Morning" Caitlyn chimed in and she wrapped her arm around Mitchie "How much fun was your birthday?" She nudged her and chuckled "I told you you were going to enjoy it"

Mitchie wrapped her arm around her waist and ruffled her hair "It did help that you spiked my drinks all night though"

Caitlyn gasped and shook her head immediately "What? Me? I can't believe that you would think that of me" She tired covering it up but by the look Mitchie gave her she knew that it was no use to put on an act.

"Didn't I tell you she knew? She's not stupid Cait" Tom stated while he walked up with Nate behind him.

"Yeah Cait, I'm not stupid" Mitchie chuckled at stared at Caitlyn and Nate who shared a quick glance and she knew that what she speculated was right "I'm happy for you"

Nate quickly looked away and stared at Mitchie with reddened cheeks "What, who?"

"You and Caitlyn" She started her walk to the door and she laughed at the looks that she received from them.

"How do you know everything?" Caitlyn exclaimed a bit creeped out.

"I'm telling you Caitlyn the girl is like freaking Sherlock Holmes, noticing all these little things" Tom said and he walked to the buffet to get his breakfast.

"It's not bad that she knows though, right?" Nate asked carefully and he looked down at her hopeful.

She bit her bottom lip and slowly snaked her arms around his wait "Nah, I'm done hiding anyway. We kept it up good for two days" She chuckled and softly pecked his lips.

* * *

Mitchie kept her arms crossed over each other and watched as the car filled with her best friends drove out of sight. Eventually she let out a sigh that she didn't even know she was holding and she bit down her bottom lip. It was fun having them around, even if it was just for one day. She turned away and slowly made her way back to the camp grounds humming to a song that she had in her head. She pulled out her phone and found that she had about a good ten minutes left until her first class started. She walked over to the docks and smiled when she saw Shane sitting on one of them with his guitar on his lap.

Shane ran his fingers trough his hair and sighed as he looked at the lyrics filled notebook that was lying on the right side of him. It was insane how much he has written since he arrived at this camp. And now that he was joined by his brothers it made him feel nostalgic to when Brown heard them sing here on the dock. He tapped his lean fingers on the guitar and he looked out at the lake. Thinking about music and all, it was then when he came to realize that he has never heard Mitchie sing. And speaking off the devil she just seated herself next to him.

"Hey" She smiled at him and saw his thoughtful face "What are you thinking about?"

"You" He said bluntly and his cheeks reddened as soon as he realized how that might've sounded.

"Uhm, what?" She questioned while looking at him with her big brown eyes. Not that she would exactly mind but still.

"Not like that, I mean, not that I wouldn't think of you like that it's just that I was thinking about you" He rambled and he shut his eyes tightly trying to make his way out of it "Thinking about how I have never heard you sing" He finished and after a few seconds of silence he peaked one eye open and he heard her laugh.

"Smooth Gray, very smooth" She commented in between laughter and she placed her hand on his knee.

Shane flushed red even more and having an insane moment of courage he reached over for it and he laced their fingers together. He nervously smiled as her laugh faded but he was happy to see that she didn't pull away. "So" He breathed out "Are you ever going to sing for me?"

Mitchie shrugged her shoulders and couldn't help but stare at their joined hands that were now resting on her lap. It felt right and nice and she hadn't felt that way before. She shook her head at it because he was just simply holding her hand. It was then when she realised that he had asked her a question and she hadn't responded yet. "Well there is Final Jam in a few weeks"

He threw his head back and groaned "But that's so far away" He looked back at her and pouted.

She shook her head and chuckled a bit at his behaviour "You're a weird one Shane Gray" She looked up when the voice of Brown was heard over the camp grounds to say that the classes were going to start. "That's my call" She got up and furrowed her brows together when Shane also got up and he didn't release her hand "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just uhm" He had his guitar in his other hand and he adjusted it before looking back at Mitchie "Just wanted to make sure that this…" His voice trailed off and he looked down at their hands together "Is okay" He finished.

"It's fine" Mitchie confirmed with a smile "And if it wasn't, I would've pushed you in the lake already" She let go of his hand and winked at him before turning around and walking her way to her first class.

* * *

"I know, but we'll see each other soon. I'll come over right after camp and we" Jason rubbed his temples and let out a sigh "And we'll see after. Shane has been writing again…"

_"Oh really, does that mean that there's going to be a new album out?"_ Dani rubbed her eyes tiredly and she leaned her head against the wall. She looked at the clock and read that it was two A.M.

"Probably. But we're just in the very beginning of that, and the only thing that's happening after camp, is recording a song with the winner of the Final Jam. I would like for you to be there. If you can I mean, I don't want to throw you out of your routine"

_"Jason, relax. It's not like I haven't flown over before"_ Dani giggled a bit _"I'll be there, I promise"_

A huge smile crept on his face and he let out a relieved breath "That's… thank you" A comfortable silence fell in until his eyes landed on his watch "Shit I'm sorry, I forgot it's night time over there"

_"It's okay hun, I don't have work tomorrow so I'll be able to sleep in"_ She lifted herself of the ground and went back to her bed.

"It's not okay, you go to sleep now and we'll talk some other time" He opened the door of his cabin and walked down the steps "I'll see you soon"

_"I'll see you soon"_ Dani got under her covers and closed her eyes _"Bye"_ She whispered tiredly and she hung up, placing her phone on the pillow next to her.

Jason slipped his phone back in his pockets and smiled brightly, happy to have heard his girlfriend's voice again. This long distance thing is becoming a pain in the ass but they've been living with it for the past year and a half. He walked away from his cabin and walked back to the other cabins. He walked past a few people who just came from their classes and he smiled politely at them. He looked out to the dock and his eyes widened when he saw his little brother with Caitlyn "Well, when did that happen?" He asked himself with a grin on his face.

Mitchie walked up to him after her class and she crossed her arms, standing next to him "I'm not quite sure but apparently they were keeping it from us, but I found out" She smiled up at him.

"Well I'm happy for him. I think that Caitlyn is a good girl for him"

Mitchie nodded and they started to walk to the cabin for lunch together "You seem all smiles. What's up?"

He shrugged his shoulders and dug his hands in his pockets "I got to talk to my girlfriend again. It's just nice to hear her voice again. We've been in a long distance relationship quite a while now and I've come to the point where I want to have her around all the time. It's becoming unbearable" He pulled a face "I'm sorry I'm rambling on and on about my girlfriend"

Mitchie shook her head and smiled softly "No, it's fine" She opened the door of the cabin and they walked inside together "Look, I have to help my mom with lunch so I'll see you later"

"Yeah no problem" He turned around and walked to a seat in the back where Tom was sitting.

"Oh Jason" She turned back around and smiled at him "I really hope that you can have her around all the time after this"

"I hope so too" He sealed it with a nod and smile and continued his walk to Tom.

Mitchie pushed the door to the kitchen open and smiled when she saw her parents engaged in a flour battle "I can't believe you started without me" She spoke with a huge smile on her face. She grabbed a handful of flour and threw it to her dad.

Carson wiped it off his face and grinned at his wife before they both grabbed more flour and threw it at Mitchie.

Mitchie screamed out and ran her way around the kitchen while they chased her around "That's unfair" She called out as she hid behind a cart. She was breathing a bit heavy so she sat herself down on the ground and listened to her parents joyful noises. It has been a while since they have been together, the three of them, so they were all glad to be around each other again. They have always been a close family especially after what happened with Marcus.

Mitchie lifted herself of the ground with a frown on her face when it suddenly turned quiet. She looked at her parents and when she found them kissing she rolled eyes. First Nate and Caitlyn are together, then Tom came up to her that morning how he had his eyes on a girl named Dana, then she finds out that Jason has a girlfriend and now her parents are being all lovey dovey and it makes her wonder if she's ready for whatever is going to happen with Shane.

Connie pulled back and looked around the kitchen "Oh shoot, you two are going to have to help me"

Mitchie gasped and shook her head after she snapped out of her thoughts "What? I wasn't even here when this whole battle started mom" She walked over to them and smiled when her dad wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm with her on this one" He looked down at her "And you should be lucky because you know your mom hates it when I don't agree with her" When Connie sent him a look he chuckled and looked down at Mitchie again "See?"

Connie crossed her arms together and kissed Mitchie's temple "All right, you're dismissed. I think it's best you take a shower though"

Mitchie nodded and started to walk to the door "I'm on it" She ran her fingers trough her hair, opened the door and walked her way to her cabin. When she got inside she attached her iPod to the speakers she brought and she put on the album Four by Bloc Party. She turned the volume up, walked inside the bathroom and enjoyed her shower.

* * *

Shane was sitting at the canoes after he taught his last dance class of the day. He had his notebook on his lap and a pen in his hands while he was looking out to the water in front of him. He leaned his back against a canoe and he let out a breath. It was inside how his mind was only occupied with one thing and that one thing being no one other then Mitchie Torres. She was driving him insane, everything that he hated about her when he saw her for the first time he was starting to like about her. He now liked her bluntness, her honesty and how she always stands her ground. She's an independent and tough girl and he wondered if he was able to handle her. She's the opposite of Charlotte, Mitchie speaks her mind whenever, she's not a pessimist but she is realistic, she's fierce and adventurous and Charlotte was a sweet girl and always thought the best of people, he has never seen her sad except for the day she left him.

"Sorry to interrupt your thinking but Brown asked me to come get you. Campfire Jam is starting" Mitchie stood above him.

Shane snapped out of his thoughts and quickly got up "Oh yeah, sorry"

"Wait, were you thinking about Charlotte again?" She raised her brow and awaited his answer.

He closed his notebook and ran his fingers trough his hair "Partly, yes"

Mitchie clicked her tongue and shook her head "You my friend, need to get laid"

He rolled his eyes but smiled a bit amused "Wait, who's performing again?"

"Uhm quite a few, Lola is the only one I really know though" She thought some more and she balled her fist when she remembered the other person "Tess" Mitchie growled and she continued her walk to the grass field with Shane behind her.

"Oh god, do we have to? I'm not in the mood to hear her screeching voice" They stopped at their friends and saw that Lola had just finished singing. He looked towards Mitchie and saw her snicker at his comment.

She took a deep breath and nudged Jason "Hey, when you see your uncle, remind me to kill him okay?" Without waiting for an answer she started moving her way to the podium.

Nate frowned when he heard what he said and he looked at Jason "What is she talking about?"

"Please welcome my daughter Mitchie Torres" Connie called out, as she is the hostess of Campfire Jam. She chuckled a little at the face Mitchie pulled before stepping on stage and she handed her the microphone. "You'll be fine"

Mitchie nodded and took a deep breath before placing the microphone on its stand and she rolled up the sleeves of her light grey cardigan. "So, hey" She said a bit nervously "This is a song that I uhm, I wrote today actually. It's called Got Dynamite" She stepped away from the microphone and let out a sigh. She patted her feet at the beat that started but she kept her eyes on the ground. When she was about to sing she looked up – which she regretted – stepped towards the microphone again and started singing.

**_I can't take your hand and_**

**_Lead you to the water _**

**_I can't make you feel what you don't feel _**

**_But you know you wanna _**

**_Find out how to crack me _**

**_Log in try to hack me_**

Mitchie opened her eyes and smiled when she saw a lot of people bobbing their heads to **_her_** music.

**_Underneath the surface _**

**_There's so much you need to know _**

**_And you might feel like you're drowning _**

**_But that's what I need to let go_**

She took the microphone of the stand and flipped her hair back as she started the chorus.

**_Tell me what you got to break down the walls_**

**_You just might need dynamite _**

**_Tell me what you got to break down the walls _**

**_Kick senseless, my defences _**

**_Tell me what you're gonna do _**

**_I need you to light the fuse _**

**_Tell me what you got to break down the walls _**

**_You just might need dynamite _**

**_Got dynamite?_**

**_Got dynamite?_**

She placed the microphone back on it's stand and ran her finger trough her hair so it wasn't all hanging in front of her face. It was now that she was gaining more confidence. With everyone dancing around or smiling at her, and not only her mom and dad at the side of the podium but also Tom and Caitlyn and Nate and Jason, who was really impressed which she was happy about because she and Jason have grown close because of their love for music.

For the first time since she stepped on the stage she dared to look at Shane, she felt like she had to because she wrote this song for him. She was subtly inviting him to break down her walls, but only if he wanted to.

**_When the walls come crashing down _**

**_I hope you're standing right in front of me _**

**_Where my past lies all around _**

**_'Cause all you need to save me is to intervene_**

**_And make the walls come crashing down_**

Shane had a small grin on his face and he watched as she broke the eye contact after singing that one particular verse to him.

**_Got got dynamite_**

**_Tell me what you got to break down the walls_**

**_You just might need dynamite _**

**_Tell me what you got to break down the walls _**

**_Kick senseless, my defenses _**

**_Tell me what you're gonna do _**

**_I need you to light the fuse _**

**_Tell me what you got to break down the walls _**

**_You just might need dynamite _**

**_Got dynamite?_**

**_Got dynamite?_**

**_Got dynamite?_**

**_Got dynamite?_**

She smiled out at the other campers "Thank you so much" She practically skipped her way off the stairs and she got complimented by a few people as she made her way over to her friends that were sitting on the last row. "Hey guys"

"Hey rock star" Jason got up from the bench on the bench and he pulled her in for a hug "You killed it out there"

"Thank you" She smiled brightly at him and she shyly accepted every compliment that got thrown her way. She sat herself down next to Caitlyn and Shane was sitting on her other side.

Shane wasn't exactly sure about how she felt about him, but after this song he was quiet sure that they were on the same page. So he slowly brushed her hair over her shoulder and leaned close into her ear, a smile tugging on his face as he noticed how she leaned closer to him so she could hear what he was about to say but she kept her eyes fixated on Caitlyn who was still talking about her performance. "So, do you have dynamite for me?" He whispered and he leaned away from her ear so he could look at her reaction.

Mitchie snapped her head away from Caitlyn and stared at Shane and she knew he had understood. She leaned away from him again and rolled her eyes at his bright smile, he looked so proud that he found out what she was singing about.

He nudged her with a chuckle before turning his attention to the stage what he soon regretted because he only then realized that Tess was performing her song 'Too Cool'. He looked back to Mitchie and found her already looking back at him, seeing the certain look she gave him he knew she also wanted to get out of there so he nodded at her and got up from the bench. "Hey guys, I'm going to head back to my cabin. I'm feeling inspired"

"By Tess Tyler?" Nate pulled a face at his brother's words.

"No, at everyone that I heard tonight before Tess was up. God Nate" Shane shook his head at his stupidity and he walked away from the group with a final wave.

Mitchie laughed and got up after him "And I'm just not in the mood to listen to" Her voice faded off and she directed her head to the stage "That" She finished.

Tom chuckled and nodded understanding "Right, goodnight Mitchie"

"Bye guys" She smiled at them and quickened her pace so she could catch up with Shane. She let out a loud scream as she jumped on his back.

She almost sent them flat on the ground but Shane got a firm grip on her arms quickly "Geese woman, are you trying to kill us?"

She grinned and loosely wrapped her arms around his neck "Nah, if I would want to hurt you I would have had it planned out perfectly"

Shane raised his brow at her comment and shifted her on his back "Okay, should I be scared about this?" He stopped in front of her cabin and placed her on the steps that lead to the door.

Mitchie looked t him with a serious expression as she slowly walked up the steps backwards "Nope, but I am very troublesome or at least that's what all my teachers are saying" She paused for a few seconds before she continued "Do you want to come in?"

"What about your parents?" He asked as he walked up the steps, a bit unsure though.

"Nothing is going to happen dude" She opened the door of the cabin and left it open so he could walk inside after her "But if you really want to know since Kyle, Julian and Miley stayed over my mom got another cabin and now that my dad is still here they're staying there" She lied down on her bed and moved her head to the side looking at Shane and when he just kept standing in the doorway she spoke up with a smile "So are you coming or…?" Her voice trailed off.

Shane blushed a little and slowly walked his way over to her. Before climbing on her bed he kicked of his shoes and he lied down next to her.

Mitchie moved the rest of her body so she was facing him and she smiled "Hey"

He chuckled lowly "Hey" He whispered back "I'm proud of you"

Mitchie bit down her bottom lip, wondering what she was going to say to that "You're proud? Well, that's awesome, why are you proud of me exactly?"

"Because you performed in front of everyone" His breath got stuck in his throat and he looked down when she laced their fingers together. He looked back up and figured that he should continue with what he was going to say "And I know how much that freaks you out"

"How do you know that exactly, because I haven't told you have I?" She questioned him while she was well aware of the answer.

"No you didn't but I kind of notice these little things" He stuttered out.

"Shane" She spoke after a small moment of silence "Do you like me?"

He was feeling ridiculous. Here he was accompanied by one of the most gorgeous girls he has ever seen and while he's a normal twenty three year old he couldn't help but feel like those high school guys in the movies, the seventeen year old nerd that's talking to the popular girl at school. He licked his lips and slowly nodded "Yeah" He breathed out.

Her smile slowly left her face as she looked up in his eyes and she was very surprised to find the honesty that was reflected in his words "Okay" She stated. She turned away from him so her back was facing him but she didn't let go of his hand.

Shane frowned as she tightened her grip on his hand and moved closer to him. His arm was now resting around her waist and their hands were still entwined. Their bodies melted perfectly together and he softly smiled when she tangled her legs with his.

"Can we just lay here? Can I like, close my eyes and enjoy your company?" She whispered in the darkness.

"Yeah, no problem" He shifted a little until he was lying comfortably and he relaxed. After what felt like hours – because he was still being all nervous and shit – her breath seemed to even. He tilted his head and he got a glimpse of her face. He softly laughed when he found her sleeping and he lied his head back down on his pillow, eventually falling asleep himself.


	12. She's Thunderstorms

Arctic Monkeys | She's thunderstorms

**_She's been loop the looping_**

**_Around my mind_**

**_Her motorcycle boots give me_**

**_This kind of acrobatic blood_**

**_Concertina cheating heart beat_**

**_Rapid fire_**

* * *

Shane let out a soft sigh as he could feel himself waking up. Even though he could feel the sun beating on his face trough the window, he peeked one eye open and was quite a bit disoriented at first. He closed it again and let out another side and rolling over in bed. Well he didn't get that far because he someone's fingers were loosely laced with his. He opened his eyes in surprise and he lifted his head while rolling back to the person. He was staring down at the brown haired beauty as flashes of last night slowly came onto place in his mind, which made him remember that he fell asleep in her cabin.

He smiled at how different she was yesterday. After she sang at Bonfire jam it was like they got onto a silent agreement to allow themselves to get to know each other more and to explore. When he walked off from Bonfire Jam it was only a matter of seconds before he heard her shoes tapping on the grass behind him. She caught him off guard when she jumped on his back but he managed to keep them standing. Everything that had happened along the way to them falling asleep together had been different.

The way they grinned at each other in the dark, the look she gave him when he put her down on the steps of her cabin when they got there. How easily she asked him if she wanted to come in – he had noticed ever since camp started that she had a hard time trusting people and though they were kind of friends after about a week or three, Shane was still caught by surprised that she seemed to trust him inside her cabin.

When he joined her on her bed and she laced their fingers together as if it was nothing. His breath got stuck in his throat and he remembered that day that they talked when they were sitting in the tree. How she was trying to make him realize that Charlotte is just another girl by lacing their fingers together and showing him that they hands fit perfectly. That was the first time they held hands.

She almost looked and sounded shy when she asked him if he likes her and when she asked him if he wanted to lie down with him. She handled her movements carefully as she turned her back to him and patiently waited until he would scoop closer to her. And when he did she slowly tangled their legs together, it was innocent, but it meant so much to the both of them at that moment.

And now here they are the next morning and he's looking at her and she's so beautiful. He moved a strand of hair away from her face and he kept watching her, she looked so peaceful "Gorgeous" He mumbled to himself, still with the same smile on his face. He leaned down and nuzzled his nose in her neck and placed a soft peck on her collarbone. He had always liked cuddling and it has actually been two years ago since he did, so it felt good.

Mitchie had woken up about ten minutes ago, but she found herself being way too comfortable in his arms – which she wouldn't admit it to him out loud, of course – but she was quite surprised when he pulled her closer to him and kissed her collarbone tenderly. She was so surprised that she couldn't help the words that slipped over her lips that could create an awkward tension. "What are you doing?" She whispered with her eyes wide and her body tensed.

Shane closed his eyes in embarrassment when he realized that she wasn't asleep at all and really hoped that she wouldn't mind what he did "Uhm, cuddling"

"I don't do cuddling Gray" She retorted carefully but still reluctantly. She couldn't help but smile at his face though. He was looking adorably embarrassed, so she looked away so she wouldn't be tempted to kiss him or something like that.

"Well then, you're just going to have to suck it up because I'm just fine like this and I need my beauty sleep" He slowly pulled her even closer to him and nuzzled his nose onto her neck again, a grin on his face because this time she didn't protest.

"You're such a girl" She murmured and she now completely turned around to face him and she tried to relax in his arms. She isn't used to those things. Well she does it with Julian, but Julian is Julian and things with Julian are easy, while things with Shane are messy, weird, refreshing and also quite a bit scary. She let out a sigh and laced her fingers in his hair

_"What have I gotten myself into?"_ She asked herself softly and she could feel Shane smile against her skin.

"Can I ask you why you stayed here with me?" She leaned her head back on her pillow and she started playing with the hem of his shirt. "I mean, I drink booze, I smoke or smoked, I'm not really quite sure anymore, and I'm hooked on caffeine. I actually have been known to swear at times and belch and even raise my voice when provoked. I'm not exactly good company so I don't really get it" She looked up at him and bit down her bottom lip when she saw him smiling at her "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because everything that you just named makes me like you. So what if you drink booze? What seventeen year old wouldn't do that? Not a big fan of the smoking but I haven't seen you smoke since you got here so I really think you can keep it up. We're soul mates when it comes to the caffeine, I swear if I didn't have Jason in my life, who always brings me coffee in the morning when we're on tour, I'd be dead. And the swearing and belching and raising your voice, I don't care" He lightly shrugged his shoulder "It's necessary sometimes, to spice things up you know"

Mitchie turned onto her back and stared at the ceiling trying to hide the smile that was forming on her face. She had no idea that someone was going to succeed in making her feel the way that she feels now. She was slowly started to believe that she deserved having that. She talked herself into quite some complex about how she didn't deserve to be happy because bad things have happened to her and because of her. Hence why she has a hard time trusting others and doesn't want a lot of new persons in her life. It's not because she doesn't want to get to know them, she does, but she doesn't want to disappoint and she liked that Shane could look trough that "Thank you" She whispered.

They just lied there in complete silence until Shane's thoughts started to wander and he started thinking about what was going to happen with them after Camp Rock. He swallowed a lump down his throat at the thought. Here they actually get to be around each other, in peace and everything, no paparazzi, no fake friends around who try to hook him up with every girl they see. It's nice what they have and their taking it at a pace that's good for the both of them, but this, whatever they have, is definitely something that he wants to continue. "What are we going to do when we get out of here?"

"Stop it right there. Don't you dare go there Shane Gray" She commanded him sternly "We're not there yet so why should we worry about it?" She tore her gaze away from the ceiling and looked at him "I don't want this to be something that's planned okay? Let's just be spontaneous. When camp ends we'll go from there"

"Spontaneous" He repeated and he also looked away from the ceiling to be able to look at her.

She nodded to confirm it. "Spontaneous" She ran her fingers trough her hair and lifted herself of the bed. She started walking around the room, scattering a piece of clothing here and there "Look, I have to help my mom with breakfast" When she had everything, she turned to him while he was putting his shoes on "See you there?"

Shane got up and nodded "Yeah" He was about to walk out like that when he changed his mind and walked towards her. He shook his head, laughing a bit to himself. He couldn't believe that he had this gorgeous girl in his life. With her shoulder length brown hair, her beautiful round face and plump lips, her big brown eyes, her curves – he licked his lips as he stepped closer to her and scooped his arm around her waist – her smooth legs. He couldn't take it anymore, so he placed his free hand on the side of her face and captured their lips in a passionate and needy kiss. When he pulled back he leaned his forehead against hers and he smiled, still with his eyes closed.

Mitchie tried catching her breath and slowly fluttered her eyes open, only to see that Shane still had them closed. She stayed still looking up at him, at his smile and she couldn't help but smile back. She looked down when he grabbed her hand and placed it over his chest.

"Do you feel that?" He whispered as he leaned back and opened his eyes to look at her.

She looked back up at him, her eyes a bit wide, because of his enchanting kiss and his rapid heartbeat.

"That's all you" He grinned and he planted a kiss on her cheek "I'll see you at breakfast" And with that he released her hand and slipped past her and out of her cabin.

Mitchie released a breath that she didn't know she was holding and she turned to the door that closed behind him. She walked to the window and watched him walk back to his own cabin. Realizing that her plan to remain attached had failed she shook her head, ran her fingers trough her hair and let out a huff "Fuck" She really liked something about him, oh wait, scratch that, she liked several things about him. She only let's him fall asleep with her, hold her hand, giving her passionate instead of rough kisses. She knew that he's the kind of guy who wants a relationship, he worries about what's going to become from them after camp but if she goes on with whatever they started, one of them is going to get hurt, and she has the feeling that that someone is going to be Shane.

* * *

"Ok, so you place your pointer finger here" Nate said as he moved her finger on the right fret. "Middle finger there, ring finger right over there and your pink on the last string" He looked up from the guitar and up at Caitlyn who had her tongue poked out of her mouth, trying to keep her fingers positioned.

"It hurts" She groaned and she released the strings and stretched her fingers "I have the smallest fingers in the entire universe" She complained while she kept stretching her fingers.

"Lots of practise and patience" He grabbed her hand and kissed her fingers before grabbing his guitar back and he started strumming.

Caitlyn smiled softly as she looked at Nate who passionately was playing on the guitar. Soon the strumming turned to playing and she could hear a melody form. She watched him closely as he furrowed his brows together and started mumbling some words, probably coming up with lyrics. People get so much more attractive when they do something that they're passionate about, that's why it was so hard for Caitlyn to look away, and she wouldn't because she was enjoying it too much. When he stopped playing she started clapping for him "Possible new song?"

"Possibly yeah. Gotta come up with some lyrics and then pass it on to my brothers" When he looked up at her he found himself blushing immediately under Caitlyn's stare, so he quickly looked back down to his guitar and chuckled shyly. "What's up?"

"Nothing, it's just that you're so passionate about it. It's lovely to watch" She retorted also with a slight blush on her cheeks. Everything between them is still so new and lovely. There's been some crazy blushing by the both of them. She then decided that she hasn't seen enough of him playing personally for her so she came up with something "Can you play one of my favourite songs?"

"Name it" Nate said immediately and he placed his fingers on the strings in and instant, patiently waiting until she would name the song.

"Wonderwall by Oasis" Caitlyn pulled her knees up, wrapped her arms around them and rested her chin on them. She couldn't help but mirror his smile when he was trying to find the right chords.

"Ah, it's a classic" He smiled softly at the song choice and after trying to find the right key he started playing and singing.

**_Today is gonna be the day_**

**_That they're gonna throw it back to you_**

**_By now you should've somehow_**

**_Realized what you gotta do_**

**_I don't believe that anybody_**

**_Feels the way I do about you now_**

**_Backbeat the word was on the street_**

**_That the fire in your heart is out_**

**_I'm sure you've heard it all before_**

**_But you never really had a doubt_**

**_I don't believe that anybody feels_**

**_The way I do about you now_**

**_And all the roads we have to walk are winding_**

**_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_**

**_There are many things that I would_**

**_Like to say to you_**

**_But I don't know how_**

**_Because maybe_**

**_You're gonna be the one that saves me_**

**_And after all_**

**_You're my wonderwall_**

He stopped playing and looked up at Caitlyn who was staring back at him with a huge smile on her face.

She moved her hand animatedly and let out a soft giggle "That was… that was incredible. It was truly great, you're great Nate" She rambled on.

Nate chuckled in response and he leaned over to her, placing a kiss on her lips. He licked his lips when he pulled back and he placed a strand of her light brown curls behind her ear.

She rubbed her nose with a bright smile on her face and he face was heating up again. She seriously needed to stop blushing every time he says something or touches her or kissed her. She sighed and shook her head. That probably wasn't going to happen. "What was that for Nate Gray?" Still a bit enchanted by the kiss she questioned it dreamy.

"You were rambling and I just really wanted to kiss you" He grinned and he placed the guitar next to him on the dock. "You've got to tell me if I'm going to fast here, because my brothers always tell me that I fall too hard, too fast but" He rambled after a short moment of silence "But is there still going to be an us after summer?" He only then dared to look up at her but he was still curious to find out her response.

Caitlyn puckered her lips together and she couldn't resist the look that he was giving him, so adoring. And yes maybe they were going a bit fast after only knowing each other for a few weeks and being together for a few days, but she felt that they at least had to try it out. Maybe she'll end up marrying him or something like that, you'll never know. So with that in mind she reached over for his hands and laced their fingers together. "If you want us to, I don't see a reason why there shouldn't be an us"

"Come here you" He scooped his free arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him "I'm happy that we've met Caitlyn" And with that he leaned in and kissed her passionately.

* * *

"There was a boy sleeping in my daughter's bed?" Carson exclaimed in disbelieve as he watched his wife move around the kitchen to make breakfast "Who is he?"

"Shane Gray from Connect 3, a cousin from Brown" Connie answered simply "Look, I don't get why you're making such a big deal out of it. Julian sleeps in Mitchie's bed all the time, I trust her"

"What? Since when does Julian sleep in her bed? You never told me" He freaked out with this new found information. Of course he trusts his daughter. The problem is that he has a hard time trusting guys she hangs out with. "But then again, I know Julian. I changed his diapers when his parents went out a few nights. He took his first steps in our backyard and then there's Shane Gray who travels the whole wide world and has a crap reputation"

Connie dropped the knife and turned around to face her husband "Carson, you need to chill out as in right now. Our daughter is a responsible seventeen year old, it's about time we let her go a bit don't you think?"

"We let her go when she was fourteen and we both know what happened when we did" He shot back, now getting frustrated.

"Carson, don't go there" She lifted her hand to stop him from talking further but he completely ignored it.

"Our daughter was gang raped at fifteen Connie, it was because we let her go" Carson bit down his bottom lip as he could feel tears forming. The image of Mitchie when they arrived at the hospital that night will always be stuck in his head.

"We didn't know" Connie screamed at him and she took a deep breath to lower her voice again "We didn't know about Marcus" Right in that moment the door opened and Mitchie walked in.

"Morning guys" Mitchie grabbed an apple and took a bit before walking to her parents and kissing them both on their cheeks, not noticing that there was a heavy atmosphere "What's up?" She placed her apple on the counter, pulled on her apron and pulled her hair up in a ponytail while looking at her parents. She slightly frowned when she noticed her dad blinking tears away. She had only seen her father cry two times. The first time was at his father's funeral and the second time was when he arrived at the hospital after what happened to Mitchie.

"I want you to stay away from Shane Gray" Carson stated reluctantly. He didn't want to get to know Shane because he simply didn't see the point. Camp is ending in less then three weeks. He has to go back home tomorrow but he'll be back at the Final Jam. He didn't see why he would even try because after campMitchie and Shane probably won't even see each other.

Mitchie frowned once again but it faded when she figured he was kidding. So she chuckled and played along "Oh okay, and why not daddy?"

"He's what, twenty two years old? He's five years older, just like Marcus was" He chocked out with difficulty.

It was then when she realized he was completely serious and she shook her head with a heavy sigh "Ok hold up now. I think you're missing the whole point here, like the fact that you're also older then mom, she was eighteen when you guys got married and you were twenty four, or how about the fact that Marcus is a complete heartless jackass, oh and the last reason, here it comes, Shane wouldn't even dare take advantage of me if I would sit down on his lap butt naked. He's so innocent that it's almost disgusting" Mitchie finished and she took another bite of her apple. When she looked back up at her parents she saw them staring at them with their eyes wide.

"How come you're not even the slightest bit uncomfortable about sex or when you're around guys? It's only been two years" Connie slowly started. Her daughter is known to keep all off her feelings in until it's gets unbearable to handle. She knows her daughter but sometimes it's just so hard to figure out if she's sincerely happy or not. And she still isn't exactly sure about

"No mom, it has been two years **already**, and besides that's just what sex is, it's sex" She threw her arms in the air "I don't get why people make such a big deal about it. It is not about sex when you're with someone, it's about if the person is there when you're crying yourself to sleep at night and decides to just be there for you. It's when the person is the reason that makes you smile, it's…" Her voice trailed off and she lifted herself on the counter "It's about love" She swallowed a lump down her throat when she realized what she just rambled. Jesus, what **did** she get herself into with Shane?

"Wow Michelle" Carson breathed out after a small moment of silence. A soft smile playing on his face because his daughter proved him once again that she's smart and knows what she's doing.

"It's not like I'm saying that what Marcus did was good, it's just that if I want to be able to move on, I had to forgive and forget and that's what I did. Why would I let him ruin my life when he's not even a part of it anymore?" Mitchie simply shrugged her shoulder and took another bite of her apple "So dad, now that I have obviously proved that I'm mature enough to deal with guys that come in my way, you seriously don't have to worry about Shane"

Carson sighed and nodded "All right fine, but if he hurts you, he'll get what he deserves" He kissed her forehead and pulled back when his phone rang "I'm sorry, it's James" He kissed his wife's cheek and walked out of the cabin while picking up the phone.

Connie looked at her daughter and smiled at her proudly "Thank god that you turned out just like your dad" She pulled her in a hug and placed a kiss on her temple "Now I don't have to feel guilty if you were just as naïve as I am"

Mitchie giggled and pulled back from the hug "But we still love you mom" She jumped off the counter and finished her apple. Shane was still circulating around her mind, which she wasn't all too pleased about. She wanted to be selfish with him, she wanted to be around him in these last three weeks of camp but things would probably end badly. She let out a sigh and turned back to her mom again "So, what can I do?"

* * *

"So uhm, where were you exactly?" Jason wondered as soon as the door of the cabin opened. He looked up at Shane who surprisingly looked flustered. He raised his brow at that and crossed his arms, a grin appearing on his face.

Shane let the door fall close behind him and he straightened out his hair. He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans and he shrugged his shoulder "You know, I heard some noises outside early in the morning so I went outside to check it out but I couldn't sleep anymore so I just walked around" He lied perfectly. Of course he didn't want to lie to his brother but he felt like he had to seeing that whatever Mitchie and he have is still timid. He walked to his closet where his clothes where hanging in and he busied himself with picking out an outfit, just so he didn't have to face his brother.

Knowing about Shane's sleeping problems. Jason figured that was exactly what had happened so he decided to let it fly. He uncrossed his arms and nodded "Well, in that case, go take a shower and I'll see you at breakfast. I'm going to call Dani"

Shane shook his had at the stupid grin that was plastered on Jason's face at the mention of Danielle "All right" He pulled his shirt off and walked his way to the bathroom "Tell her I said hi"

"Will do" Jason retorted and he took his phone out off his pocket and walked out of Shane's cabin, excited to be hearing Dani's voice again and to find out how her day was.

* * *

Just a moment ago Mitchie was still thinking about dropping whatever she and Shane have and break it off, play it safe. But those thoughts quickly fled from her mind when she stepped out of the kitchen after helping her mom. She saw him sitting at the table in the corner of the room – which is now 'their' table since Mitchie always sat down in the corner – listening to a tune that Jason and Nate were strumming on the guitar. When she got a little closer she was surprised to hear Jason singing, she had never heard him sing. But when her heart started beating way too fast was at the moment Shane's voice melted perfectly with Jason's.

**_But I'll be there forever, you will see that it's better._**

**_All our hopes and our dreams, they will come true._**

**_I will not disappoint you. I will be right there for you._**

**_'Till the end, the end of time please be mine._**

Mitchie stopped walking when she approached the table and she slowly sat down, right when they all sung together,

**_I can't stop the rain from falling. I can't stop my heart from calling you. _**

**_It's calling you._**

**_I can't stop the rain from falling. I can't stop my heart from calling you._**

**_It's calling you._**

Nate then continued on alone and while Mitchie looked around she saw that everyone who was standing in the cabin were all hunched over them, wanting to see and hear Connect 3 play something that Mitchie thinks is a new song since everyone is listening with new interest.

**_Oh, but I'll be there forever. You will see that it's better._**

**_All our hopes and our dreams, they will come true (they will come true)_**

**_I will not disappoint you, I will be right there for you._**

**_'Till the end, the end of time please be mine_**.

Nate and Jason finished playing and looked up, now only noticing the crowd that was surrounding them. They looked at each other with a certain look. This song had to be recorded. Jason smiled brightly at Shane who was shyly looking down while everyone else was clapping for them.

"My nephews, Connect Three everybody" Brown exclaimed proudly and everyone broke out into another round of applause. After it was quieted down he looked at the three of them with curious eyes "So guys, can we expect a new album?"

Shane raised his brows and immediately looked at his brothers. If it was up to him hell yeah, they all have been writing like crazy and it's something that they're all so proud off. And by the looks that his brothers were giving him he knew that they agreed with him, so he turned to his uncle and got up from his seat "Hell yeah"

* * *

Shane walked out of his cabin after taking a shower after the last class he had. He was humming along to a song he had in his head and he looked out to the docks, wondering what he was going to do. It was then when he spotted Mitchie, she was pacing on the dock with black motor boots on and a floral dress that ended a tad above her knees. He felt his lips turn dry and his heart beating faster. He had only seen her at breakfast, where they only talked briefly, but she has been looping around in his mind the whole day. He noticed that her hair was black now, which he frowned at because she changed it in the four hours that they haven't seen each other, and it was up in a ponytail. The dress was hugging her heavenly figure perfectly. He cleared his throat and slowly started to make his way up to her, watching her as she paced on the dock with a notebook in her hand "Hey" He spoke up when he reached the dock.

Mitchie turned around to face the person who called out her name. She raised her brow when she saw Shane's eyes travel up to her eyes, she was well aware someone was watching her but she didn't pay much attention to it. She placed her notebook, open, on the dock and softly smiled when he stopped in front of her.

"You do realize that it's like a hundred degrees and you're wearing motor boots" An amused grin appeared on his face when he saw her roll her eyes at his comment. He lived for those moments of making her smile and rolling her eyes.

"And does it look to you like I actually give a crap about your opinion on this matter" She teased back and crossed her arms, looking out at the water. She took a step away from him just a little. She felt like she had to control herself around him, she can't and won't, honestly, go after him. It's really not worth those three weeks. It will only end up in messy feelings.

He chuckled lowly at her and raised his hands in defence. "Got out on the wrong side of the morning?" He played along.

Mitchie glanced over at him with a pointed look "I don't know, you tell me. You were there this morning" The words slipped over her lips but she held onto to them challenging him but she only got a pointed smile from him. She shook her head, also with a smile on her face, and lowered herself down on the dock so she was sitting. "Yes, I do realize that it's like a hundred degrees out, hence the dress. But my mum went out to the city to get some stuff for the catering and I asked her to bring some stuff like hair dye and she saw these really awesome motor boots so she bought them for me, saying they're a late birthday present. Like a trip to Europe with my best friends wasn't enough already" She explained with a smile on her face. "And now I'm only talking about myself. How was your day?" She pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and looked up at Shane.

Shane chuckled lowly and lowered himself down on the spot next to her "It's okay, I like listening to you" He admitted a bit shyly and he bit down his bottom lip, looking out at the lake in front of them.

Instead of looking away from him and blushing at his words she let out a sigh. "Hey, look at me" She placed her pointer finger under his chin and turned his head so he would be looking at him. "You know what, Shane Gray?"

He looked her in the eyes and slowly hooked her finger with his and placed them on his lap, not letting it go. "What?"

"I know that we kissed and that we hang out, you're great company by the way, but we're friends. You know that right?" She questioned a bit uncertain, but she was trying hard to hide it. "I know what I did yesterday and how we act around each other and the fact that I let you kiss me. God, you must be confused, I sure as hell am" She confessed and she let out a huff.

Shane looked away from her and shrugged his shoulders "Nah, I'm not that confused actually" He said simply.

Mitchie raised her brow and stared at him with her mouth slightly agape "You're not? How come you're not confused? I'm practically toying around with you"

"You are yes" He agreed with her and he shrugged his shoulders again "But I know that that's how you are"

She scoffed a bit and released her finger from his since they were still hooked together and she crossed her arms "Okay then pop star, how am I exactly?"

He rubbed his chin and stared at her for awhile before answering "Uncommitted"

"Exactly and you're not because you" She took in a deep breath and got up from the spot she was sitting on. She took the band out of her hair and tangled her fingers trough her loose hair. "God, because you're the type of guy who likes handholding, flowers, romantic dates and the word girlfriend" She pulled a face and stopped pacing around.

"Okay, so what exactly are you trying to say with this?" Shane got up from his spot as well and walked over to her "Cause see, now I'm confused"

"We're friends Shane" She raised her voice a bit and she covered her mouth after she did.

"With benefits, I assume. Because you know, unless you go around kissing every single guy you see" He took another step closer to her. One step closer and their chests would be touching.

"You know, we should stop doing" Her breath got hitched in her throat when he was now standing completely against her. She swallowed the lump down her throat that was formed simply by the way he was looking at her and when he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

_God, kill me, __**now**__!_

Her eyes travelled down to his lips and she felt like she was on the verge of swooning. "We should stop doing…" Her voice trailed off and she stared back into his eyes with difficulty "This"

"I thought you were just trying to explain to me how you're unattached" He whispered huskily.

"I am" Mitchie blinked twice and snapped out of the trance she was in "I was and now I'm even more confused then I was before" She placed her hands on his chest and softly pushed him away so she was out of his grip "Can you answer me this, why? Why would you do this for me? I'm a messed up, blunt and rude person and I" She was rambling again but got interrupted by Shane.

"And you drink booze, you smoke, well smoked and you're hooked on caffeine. Do I need to remind you that we're soul mates on that matter? You swear and yell at times. But let me tell you a few other stuff about you okay?" He stepped closer to her again.

"Okay" She confirmed with a nod.

"I remembered the first time I saw you. You were wearing a black t-shirt from The Cure. Your hair was up in a ponytail and your hands were all covered in flour from the cupcakes. You left a very strong impression on me, one that I would never forget. I mean come on, you told me off on my haircut, you told me that I had to drop my attitude and you were too busy to talk to me. I was so pissed off, I am Shane Gray for crying out loud and you completely ignored me"

Mitchie crossed her arms and grinned as she thought about the first time they met "And rightfully so, you were seriously a jerk"

"Moving on to why I am doing this for you"

"Yes please, enlighten me" Mitchie breathed out and she sat herself down on the edge of the dock again. She wanted to hear what he had to say and even though she was determined about telling him no when he walked up to her, her determination was now slowly ebbing away because seriously, how is she supposed to say no to Shane Gray? And he's offering, right? So it's not entirely her fault if he gets hurts.

"I remember how beautiful you looked on her birthday. You're just as beautiful today and every other day since I first saw you here at this camp. I remember and cherish all of the talks that we shared, some serious, some sarcastic and witty conversations, others joyful. And now that I think off it, you, Mitchie Torres, are the reason that I started looking differently at life in general since I met you. So the bottom line is, you're smart, you're gorgeous, independent and enchanting. You're adventurous, very mature for your age. What more do you want me to say to convince you that I'm okay to do this on your terms?" He bended down to her level "You're really awesome Mitch, and I sincerely think that you're worth it"

Mitchie looked up at him trough her lashes and she shook her head at how adorable he looked with his deep brown eyes and the crooked smile that was now forming on his face. He was awaiting her answer, she knew that, but she didn't know how to respond. He think she's worth it and she kind of thinks that he's worth it too. There, is that going to be her answer? She could see that he was slowly loosing hope so she decided to pull him out of his misery. She placed her hand on his shirt over his chest and she softly smiled at him "You don't need to say anything more" She grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled him close to her until their lips were touching.

Shane felt his heart race and his stomach flutter as her lips slightly parted against his. _Calm down buddy, you're doing this on her terms. _He sighed into the kiss before slowly tracing his tongue down her bottom lip.

Mitchie, who was enjoying the kiss just as much as he was, was getting too eager when she pulled him much more closer to them then their positions would allow, causing them to tumble over. Mitchie ended up on her back with Shane hovering over him. She covered her mouth as giggles were escaping from it "I'm so sorry"

Shane chuckled along with her, his head resting in the nape of his neck as he got all giddy because of the movements that she made because of her laughter. He likes listening to her laugh. He moved his upper body up and he looked down at her with a bright smile on his face as her giggles were slowly fading.

She brought her arms up as she smiled cheekily at him. She wrapped them around his neck and laced her fingers up in his hair "Kiss me again" She muttered.

"You're thunderstorms Mitchie Torres" He leaned down to kiss her but she stopped him.

"Did you just quote Arctic Monkeys, also known as one of my favourite bands?" She smiled brightly at him and his cuteness.

"Well yeah, the song fits you perfectly" He rolled off her and sat up. He helped her sit up as well and he tapped his fingers on the dock.

Mitchie sat down in Indian style in front of him and she placed a strand of her hair behind her ear "I'll take it as a compliment" She whispered before licking her lips. She leaned forward and connected their lips together in a soft kiss. She had to pull away when she faintly heard her name being called around the camp grounds. "Sorry about that" She got up from her spot on the ground and she waved at her mom who was waiting for her "Look I have to go help my mom"

"It's okay, see you later" He slightly waved at her as she ran over the dock towards her mom. He smiled when she embraced her mother and they walked off together. He lifted himself to his feet and was about to walk off the dock to go look for his brothers when his eyes landed on something in the corner of his eyes. He walked over to it and picked it up, mumbling to himself what was written on it in neat handwriting. "**_It's just not fair_**. **_Pain's more trouble than love is worth_**. **_I gasp for air_**. **_It feels so good, but you know it hurts"_** He looked up from the writing and closed the notebook. When he did that he got the answer to what he was suspecting. He looked over the plain white cover with the words 'Your Art Matters' written on it in his handwriting. He looked over his shoulder and he stared at the kitchen. He clenched his lip between his teeth if he was debating about reading more of her lyrics. He was tempted, really tempted but when he remembered how pissed she was when he read some of her other lyrics earlier into camp, he decided to back out of it. He let out a sigh and made his way down the dock, coming to the conclusion that he would give it to her after dinner.

* * *

"I thought you told us not to worry about what's going on with Shane" Connie started when they walked inside the kitchen together. She watched as her daughter shook her head while putting her apron on.

"You were watching" She scoffed.

"And you're not answering my question Michelle" Connie placed a hand on her hip and waited until she would speak up.

"What exactly do you want me to say mom? You still don't need to worry okay? It was just a kiss" Mitchie lied a bit and she moved around the kitchen to prepare dinner. Everyone was breathing down her neck about what's going on with her and Shane and she's getting quite sick off it right now.

"Mitchie, he's such a nice guy" Her voice trailed off when she saw the look her daughter gave her.

"Excuse me, so you're assuming that he's the one who's going to get hurt? You think that low of me?" She stared at her mother with widened eyes, anxiously awaiting her response.

"You know that I think very highly of you, you're my daughter for crying out loud so I never want to hear those words leave your mouth ever again missy. And yes, I'm sorry, but I think that he's going to be the one that'll be hurt, and if you disagree with me then you obviously haven't seen the way that boy has been behaving himself around you" Connie let out a deep breath and started off where Mitchie had finished with the food.

"Mom, it's not like I just let it happen okay? I fought against it and he **knows** that I'm uncommitted, he's the one who was trying to convince me to just let this be a fling" She fought back a bit defeated. It has been a tiring and confusing day and she really wasn't in the mood to be having a serious conversation about this. She was having a great time with Shane only a few minutes ago. She didn't have to think about in which way it was affecting the both of them. It was just happening and it was nice and it felt good.

"And do you really think that his heart was with it, or did he just convince you because he likes you that much?" Connie retorted.

Mitchie slammed the palms of her hands on the counter in a frustrated matter "You know what? I don't want to talk about this anymore" She tried to control her breathing, since she was fed up, and she quietly continued to make dinner.

* * *

**So sorry if there are any mistakes!**

**Hello, hello, after what feels like ages this was the new chapter of Camp Rock. Things have been crazy hectic in my life for the past couple of weeks and it's only going to get worse since my exams are coming up. Nooooooo. But I will try finish all my stories on here, no matter how long it takes. Thank you lots for reading and for the amazing feedback I have been getting for this story. You guys rock, thank you, thank you, thank you!**


	13. Closer

**Tegan and Sara** | _Closer_

**_Here comes the heat before we meet a little bit closer_**

**_Here comes the spark before the dark, come a little closer_**

**_The lights are off and the sun is finally setting_**

**_The night sky is changing overhead_**

* * *

Dinner came around and Mitchie tried her hardest to avoid Shane's glances, to his dismay. But in her defence, she has no idea what to do. The thing that her mom told her got in her head, something she was also trying to avoid. She let out a deep sigh and pushed her plate with food away from under her nose and she only dared to look at Caitlyn who was sitting next to her like she was going to burst. A huge smile was on her face and her eyes were shining. Of course someone she know is having an excellent day while hers got ruined. She had to resist the urge to roll her eyes at it but she put on a smile instead "Ok, just spill"

"Oh my god thank you" Caitlyn clapped her hands together and sneaked a glance at Nate who was sitting across from her at the table, but he was engaged in a conversation with Tom. She turned to Mitchie again and lowered down her voice "Nate is an angle that has fallen from heaven with his sex god body and his perfect voice and personality and he's perfect"

"There's no such thing as perfect" Mitchie blurted out and she balled her fist at her own comment, not wanting to ruin it for Caitlyn "But you know, Nate's close to that, I guess" She saved herself with that comment.

"I know" Caitlyn agreed with a giggle "So, we were sitting at the dock this afternoon and he played me my favourite song and we started talking and we DTR'd. Isn't that great?"

Mitchie frowned when she caught movement from the corner of her eyes at the other side of the table "That is great Caitlyn" She slowly looked away from her and saw Shane lacing his fingers in his curls and excusing himself "Uhm what exactly is DTR?" She followed him with her eyes as he made his way over to the counter to put his tray on it.

"Define the relationship. Oh my god, I sound like such a girl right now" Caitlyn blushed and she giggled once again "You know I'm usually not like this, it's just that Nate makes me a complete different person and it's scary but also really awesome"

Mitchie widened her eyes when she saw Tess fixing her hair and grinning at Shane as he walked out of cabin. She quickly looked at the door where he walked out and almost fled from her seat when Tess set out after him "That's great Caitlyn, really. I uhm, have to go right now" She stumbled over her words, almost fell while trying to get off her seat and she ran trough the cabin towards the door so she could go after Shane or stop Tess or something. They made and agreement, for the summer they're together. Shane and Mitchie, Mitchie and Shane, that means no Tess. NO TESS. She was panicking as she looked around the camp grounds and couldn't find any of them. She jumped when someone placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her around.

"God, Tess is so annoying. I went out for a piss and she tried jumping on me. She's seriously crazy" Shane complained not noticing how pale she looked or that she was stressing out.

Mitchie let out a breath and she felt herself calm down "Oh, yeah, she's uhm, she's crazy" She stumbled out and she rubbed her forehead "Yeah"

He raised his brow at her behaviour and took his hand of her shoulder "Are you okay? You seem distressed"

"Yeah, look Shane" She clapped her hands together and laced her fingers, only to unlace them again and let her arms rest along her sides. "You have got to help me here. I don't know what to do and I have no idea what you're doing **to** me, because I just ran out of that cabin like a crazy person because I saw Tess walking out after you and I admit that I was jealous. But I seriously have no idea how to be together you know. I mean I was with Marcus but that turned out to be a complete disaster and then there Julian but we're just friends and then there's you and" Her voice trailed off and she took a breath "There's you and you're great and I promised myself to be unattached but I just can't resist you. I tried, but then you wrapped me up with your little words about our conversations and how much and why you like me." She let out a shaky breath "And then you quoted one of my favourite bands and you kissed me and everything was awesome and I'm rambling like crazy. Can you help me understand, _this_, us, please?" She almost pleaded. She felt like she was going to burst if he didn't have a clear answer for her.

Shane chuckled a bit and he stepped closer to her. He cupped her face and stared down at her "It's simple, we're two people who are attracted to each other" He softly smiled when she nodded "Ok?"

"Ok" She agreed a bit breathless and she stared down at her shoes.

"Now that that's done, let's get out of here" Shane looked around the camp grounds to check if Brown wasn't around or anyone else that could rat them out and he turned back to Mitchie "Come on"

"And go where?" She frowned at him but walked along with him towards the entrance anyway. She grinned and crossed her arms when he pulled out car keys and he unlocked the van of the camp.

He opened the door of the passenger seat and smirked at her "I did promise you I'd get you coffee sometime, right?"

"Right" Mitchie stated and she uncrossed her arms. "You know" She walked closer to him and patted his chest "I like it when people go after their words. It's a big plus" She smiled brightly before getting inside the van.

He closed the door behind her and walked around the van with a goofy smile on his face. He got in himself and started the car. "Ready"

"Ready" She rolled down the window, since it was still warm out and she turned to the stereo, turning it on. "Crap music" She lowly groaned as she searched trough the channels for something better. She smiled contently when she recognized the song Gotta Gettaway from The Stiff Little Fingers. They were already towards the end of the song but she mumbled along anyway.

**_They wanna have me here_**

**_Have me and hold me near_**

**_Hold me down fasten and tie_**

**_But the cars are all flashing me_**

**_Bright lights are passing me_**

**_I feel life passing me by_**

**_The fuss is buzzing in my head_**

**_My father argued and my mother begged_**

**_It's not their words ain't tugging at me_**

**_But gotta stretch them break them get myself free_**

**_Gotta gotta gettaway, gotta gotta gettaway_**

**_I'm leaving home_**

"You know, I didn't expect you to freak out so much about us, since you know, you don't care and have this overly present whatever personality" He joked and he glanced over at her.

"I guess I'm just a riddle wrapped in a mystery inside a bitch" She fought back and she slapped his arm "That was a very asshole thing to say by the way"

"Oh come on you know I was kidding" He quickly took his eyes off the road and pressed a kiss on her temple.

"Sure, but you're still an ass" She turned the volume up when Boys Don't Cry by The Cure started playing and a grin grew on her face. When this song was playing on her iPod it was the time that things with Shane had gone upwards. Before that they were still bickering and getting in each other's way. And by the look that Shane gave her she knew he was thinking about the same thing.

**_I would say I'm sorry_**

**_If I thought that it would change your mind_**

**_But I know that this time_**

**_I've said too much_**

**_Been too unkind_**

**_I try to laugh about it_**

**_Cover it all up with lies_**

**_I try and_**

**_Laugh about it_**

**_Hiding the tears in my eyes_**

**_'cause boys don't cry_**

**_Boys don't cry_**

_"Would you look at that, you moved on to less depressing music" He noted, hearing the upbeat song and recognizing the lyrics to the song Boys Don't Cry by The Cure._

**_I would break down at your feet_**

**_And beg forgiveness_**

**_Plead with you_**

**_But I know that_**

**_It's too late_**

**_And now there's nothing I can do_**

**_So I try to laugh about it_**

**_Cover it all up with lies_**

**_I try to_**

**_laugh about it_**

**_Hiding the tears in my eyes_**

**_'cause boys don't cry_**

_Mitchie raised her brows but continued reading in the book that was lying on her lap. She smiled a little because that song was actually one of her favourites, not that she was going to tell him that "I have my moments" She responded, still captivated by the poem that she was reading. _

_"And you're reading…?" His voice trailed of while he tried to look at the cover of the book, but when he couldn't get a clear view he looked at Mitchie, waiting for a response. _

_"Ligea" She said, expecting that he wouldn't know what she was talking about she awaited his comeback. She looked up at him and got a bit surprised when he had a smile on his face._

_"Edgar Allen Poe, interesting" He spoke, amused when he saw Mitchie's surprised face "__**Here then, at least**__" He started saying the last line of the poem "__**I shrieked aloud 'can I never – can I never be mistaken – these are the full, and the black, and the wild eyes – of my lost love – of the lady – of the Lady Ligea**__'"_

_Mitchie kept looking at him, not really knowing what to say. She was impressed and couldn't help but wonder what more interesting things he was keeping to himself. He seemed to like literature which is a plus. Mitchie found herself liking these little things about the handsome man in front of her. She closed the book and looked at him with a half smile and her head slantwise "Apparently you're not as shallow as I thought you were Gray"_

_"Glad that I could surprise you" Shane retorted. He reached over for the plate with strawberries and he placed one in his mouth, not taking his eyes of her._

"We came a long way don't you think?" Shane spoke after a moment of silence. They were both thinking about that moment, both with smiles on their faces.

She looked up at him when he placed his hand on her thigh and a shock went trough her body "Yeah we did, I mean look at you being all daring and touching me" She teased and she laughed when she saw his cheeks turning bright red. "You know, I'm not teasing you right now or anything" She said as her laughter faded "But I seriously can not understand how you're still a virgin. You're super hot and you were cocky, a lot of stupid girls fall for that. How come you haven't gotten over with it yet?"

He shook his head and chuckled, pulling his hand back and putting it on the wheel again. "Sex means nothing to you does it?"

She puckered her lips and thought about how she was going to answer this question without thinking of her as a slut "That's not true, it depends on the person. You either have meaningless sex or sex that means everything" She simply said with a shrug of her shoulders. She rolled up the window again when they stopped.

"All right with that in mind, and the not so subtle hints you have been giving me" Shane took the keys out of the ignition and looked at her a bit nervously "What would we be having?"

Mitchie could say that she was feeling trapped. She didn't expect him to ask her that. But then again, he's not the kind of guy to just go for it with the bat off your eyelashes. She let out a breath and shrugged her shoulders because she really didn't have an answer for him "Let's get some coffee now shall we" She opened the door and got out of the car.

He shook his head and chuckled dryly "You know you're very good at that, pushing away when things get too close" He got out of the car as well and locked it, walking up to her.

"I thought you liked me with my flaws and all" She challenged him.

"That's what I said yes, are you trying to use my words against me because I didn't do anything wrong" He challenged back. The tension was in the air so there was a silence between the two of them. He wondered if he went too far but the doubt fled when a soft smile tugged on her lips and he mirrored the same one.

"Stop pretending like you know me" She noted and stepped closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and looking up at him.

"I'm not pretending, I do know you" He grinned "Not completely, but partially"

"And you have absolutely no idea how small that one part is" She shot back, still with the smile on her face.

"Just stop being so damn stubborn so I can kiss you already" Without waiting for an answer he leaned down and kissed her softly.

Mitchie hummed in the kiss and then pulled back "I like it when guys challenge me. You just got yourself another point pretty boy." She stepped away from him and walked towards the door of the Starbucks.

* * *

"So is this something people would call a date?" Mitchie asked as she looked at the sunset while they were sitting in the back of the van with the door open. Shane had given her his vest, even though she protested, and they were eating ice cream in a comfortable silence.

Shane looked at her with a lopsided grin and curious eyes "I don't know. Do you want it to be a date?"

"Compared to everything that I have done before with a guy, it's different" She looked away from the sunset and lightly shrugged her shoulders at him with a smile on her face "It's nice so yeah, let's call it a date" Her smile got wider when she saw how happy he looked about that. He got a shine in his eyes and his cheeks were a bit rosy.

"Ignore how weird or girly this is going to sound but I'm really freaked out about that" He chuckled nervously. Here he was on a _date_ with a girl who he had seen change over the summer. She went from a dark and edgy person to a humble, still private person, who turns out to have the best laugh he has ever heard. She went from the girl who wanted nothing to do with anyone to the girl to slowly opening up to everyone. Not about the deeper things, but still opening up. And he liked that about her, along with the other great things that he liked about her "And just so you won't hold this – defining what this it – against me, the time we spent together are on your terms"

"Not completely on my terms" She disagreed and she finished her ice cream "On your terms too, I don't know, you can do whatever you want with me"

"So, say I wanted to kiss you whenever, you wouldn't fuss about it?" He whispered sulky while he shifted on the blanket they were sitting on.

"What? Of course not, I have nothing against kissing" She answered with a goofy grin on her face. When he didn't expect it she placed her hands on his knee for support and leaned up, placing a quick kiss on his lips.

"So hey, what's that about? Is that all I'm getting?" Shane asked in disbelieve, grabbing her by her waist and pulling her small body much more closely to him.

"Well then what are you waiting for? Kiss me pop star"

"Rock star" He murmured before leaning down to her and pressing their lips together in another kiss. She kissed back firmly and enthusiastic and that gave him the push he needed to make it more passionate. He slowed the kiss down and traced his tongue over her bottom lip while lacing his fingers in her now black hair.

Mitchie needed something to hold on to when he deepened the kiss. She felt him so much closer, not only psychically but also in everything that they shared up into this moment. She moved her hand over his shirt and had a firm grip on it as she thought she was going to swoon. She hummed in the kiss when she felt him lean them down and before she could comprehend what was happening he was hovering over her. Her hands started to roam as he pressed himself up on her – careful to not crush her with his weight – She moved her hands over his back down to his lower back where she started playing with the hem of his shirt.

Shane pulled back for air and took that moment to look at the air gasping, big brown eyed, messy haired beauty with her swollen lips and cheeky grin that played on her face.

"What?" She whispered while grazing her fingertips under his shirt, feeling his muscles.

He shook his head, still staring down at her "Nothing, just watching"

"And do you like what you see?"

"Most definitely yes" With that he picked up where they left off, passionately kissing until they were breathless. Needing air again he pulled away from her lips and moved his own to her jaw and down to the nape of her neck. "Be my girlfriend" He simply asked, he would be ecstatic if she would agree, although he doubts it, but she did tell him that he could do/say anything since they're doing this on his terms as well.

"No" She breathed out. He knew damn well she couldn't bring it up to commit to him in that way. It's already awful enough how much she had already let him in. She didn't plan things to go this way but she didn't want to disappoint so she had to say no. How does one even be a girlfriend? What will he expect from her? She connected their lips again, as if saying that even though she couldn't do that, she was enjoying his company.

Shane hummed contently and their kisses turned lazy. He smiled against her lips when she tangled her legs with his and he felt her foot move up on his leg. "You know" he breathed out in between kisses "You're pretty great"

Mitchie looked up at him with big curious eyes, wondering if he meant what he said. She has been having the feeling like somehow she's letting, every guy where she also has an emotional connection with, down. With Marcus for example, she never thought she was good enough for him. She was too little, too young or too dumb. And with Julian she felt that they could've actually been together if she wouldn't be so scared and at a point they were almost there. Julian had already told her that he loved her but then he told her that he was **_in love_** with her and she wanted it too, she just didn't know how to. And now with Shane, she feels like she's letting him down by not wanting to commit in the way that he does. "Do you mean that?"

He knitted his brows together a tad confused at her words "Of course I do, I don't just throw around words like that"

"Except for asking me if I wanted to be your girlfriend" She quietly said and she let out a sigh when he pulled away from her and sat up again, letting her hands slide down his back and onto her lap. She sat up as well "You are a really great guy Shane, and I mean that"

"Thanks" He whispered and he brought his hand up to the side of her face, brushed her hair aside and caressed her cheek "People do appreciate you Mitchie"

She looked up from her hands, that were neatly folded on her lap, with big eyes and a curious shine in them "How could you tell?"

"Because I recognize the pain that I've been gone trough" With that he scooted towards the opening of the van and got out. He turned back inside and extended his hand for Mitchie "Come on, let's go before someone notices that we're gone"

"Ok, I did text Caitlyn to cover for us though. Although it didn't seem like it at first, I really do love being at Camp Rock. I've been writing like crazy ever since I arrived and I finally feel like I can turn the page on some of the things I've gone trough." While she was talking Shane helped her out of the van, closed the doors and they got in at the front.

"That's good" Shane started the engine and they drove away from the look out place, on their way back to the camp.

And during their drive back, with the radio on again, Mitchie sat studying the profile of the handsome man next to her, thinking how much she cared for him in her own weird and twisted way. There was just so much to appreciate in him. And he might not see those things within himself, but luckily she did. Just like he does with her and she can tell that it's one of the best feelings in the world.

* * *

Nothing could wipe the grin off Caitlyn's face when she saw Shane and Mitchie walking over the camp grounds while looking around suspiciously.

When she saw Mitchie run out of dinner, she didn't realize she went after Shane until she received the text if she could cover for the both of them. She showed the text to Jason and Nate so they could do they same thing and they decided to sit in their cabin until Mitchie and Shane would come back.

So there they stood, the three of them, Caitlyn, Nate and Jason, huddled together in front of the window as they watched Shane and Mitchie walking over the camp grounds "Is he blushing?" Caitlyn gasped quietly and she looked up at Jason who was frowning.

"I haven't seen him blushing at a girl since Charlotte" He noted and when he looked back out of the window he slapped Nate on his back "Dude, go, go, go" He hurriedly said when he saw that they were coming closer. They went back to the floor where they were sitting before, with snacks, and they patiently waited until the door would open.

"I can't believe they're actually spying on us" Mitchie softly giggled and she shook her head at her friends who she saw ducking to the ground when they got closer to Shane's cabin.

Shane chuckled along with her and he stopped right at the steps of his cabin "So uhm, are you going to come inside and hang out?"

"Uhm" She looked around and shook her head "No" She looked up at him again carefully but was content to see that he wasn't disappointed in her or anything. "But I had fun. You should take me out for coffee and ice cream more often"

Shane raised his brow and wrapped his arm loosely around her waist "Are you suggesting we should go out on a date again?"

"Ah, Shane Gray, always looking out to define everything" She smiled cheekily while looking up at him trough her lashes "But fine, call it whatever you want it"

"Nice, so I'll see you around?"

Mitchie nodded and closed her eyes in surprise when he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Night" She whispered when she had opened her eyes again.

"Night" he whispered back before turning around and walking up the stairs of his cabin.

Mitchie took a breath and she turned around, walking into the direction of her own cabin without looking back. While she was doing so, her mother had just come out of the kitchen with her father and the three of them walked back to the cabin.

"So where did you disappear to after dinner?" Connie asked curiously.

"Went to the guy's cabin with Caitlyn and hung out there for a while. I was getting bored so here I am" She answered dryly. She still wasn't sure if she could forgive her mother for what she said or not, but right now she was still pissed and she would be making sure to make it known.

As they reached their cabin in silence and with a heavy atmosphere in the air, Carson decided to speak up. "It's my last night here since I'm leaving tomorrow morning. Are we going to do something as a family?" He had no idea what was going on with Connie and Mitchie, since none of them told him anything, but he hoped they could put it aside and discuss it eventually.

"Yeah that sounds g-" Connie started but she got interrupted by Mitchie who was already walking up the steps of the cabin.

"Nope, I'm tired so I'm going to call my friends, have a shower and go to sleep. See you tomorrow dad" She smiled at him before turning to her mother "Oh, and you know what mom? I think it's stupid that you would assume that _I_ would be the one to hurt _him_. I think that I can be just as hurt at the end of summer. Imagine if I would fall for him. **That** would break my heart" She stated while giving her mother a long look "And you know that" With that she walked inside their cabin.

* * *

When Shane closed the door of the cabin behind him he was met by Jason and Nate who tried their hardest not to look guilty and by Caitlyn who almost jumped at him, asking him what was going on. The thing was that he didn't really feel the need to tell him what happened which is strange because he's happy with the agreement he and Mitchie came up with, but when he was with Charlotte he wanted to scream it from the rooftops and his brothers had to ask him to stop talking about her. He furrowed his brows at that, because what does it mean? He wouldn't mind people knowing but he also didn't feel the need to tell it. Was that what kept it so exciting and so private?

He could see from the look in Mitchie's eyes during dinner, that something had happened, something had made her doubt them in some way, so he figured that it was her mom. That was how he concluded that she hates it when someone gives their opinion about something that isn't anybody else's business. And with that in mind he found himself thinking the same. Imagine if people would disapprove of them being together, while it's none of their business it can have a big saying in their relationship.

He was zoned out for quite a while so he was surprised when he still found a jumping Caitlyn in front of him, waiting for answers. "Nothing's going on, she asked me if I could take her out for coffee sometime and we did" He wasn't going to jump into details. He wasn't going to tell them how his heart jumped when she started rambling if what they are doing is good. And he definitely wasn't going to tell them about how good it felt to have her so much closer.

"That's it?" Nate raised his brow at his brother. He knew that Shane was crazy about Mitchie so he expected him to be just as livid about it when he was with Charlotte, so he was quite surprised when Shane kept the information minimum.

Caitlyn pouted and found her way back on the floor next to Nate "You and Mitchie suck when it comes to giving out information"

Shane shrugged his shoulders and joined them on the floor, picking a few chips and popping them in his mouth "So what were you guys doing before you started spying on us?"

* * *

Mitchie was glad when she woke up at two A.M. and found that her mother was in the other cabin with her father. A little privacy would be great right now that she was longing from her friends back at home. She searched in the dark for a sweater and her phone, stubbed her toe, fell flat on her ass over a shoe but she eventually made it outside. She lowered herself down on the steps and took a deep breath while dialling the number. She placed the phone on her ear and waited patiently until someone would pick up.

_"Arizona, you okay? It's two in the morning"_ Julian answered with a smile on his face.

"Hey dimples, everything's fine, just wanted to talk to my best friend. What are you doing?" She rubbed her nose with her free hand and breathed out in the cool air.

_"Nothing, just hanging back at home with the guys and this girl, we just came back from a gig" _

Mitchie lifted her brow in surprise and a grin grew on her face "Well fuck me. Julian James what girl are you talking about?"

He blushed and scratched the back of his neck as he decided to go upstairs to his room to talk in private. _"Just this girl name Norah, she's been to a few of our gigs and we decided to hang out. We're uhm, we're gonna hang out tomorrow as well. Have some lunch or whatever, I don't know what girls want"_

Mitchie's grin left her face and she stayed silent for quite a while, while Julian did the same. They just kept listening to each other's breathing until Mitchie decided to break the silence "She does know we're going to get married right?" She joked and she chuckled but without any humour. Her parents joked that they would be getting married later because of how close they became in such a short period of time. So they told everyone who came on their paths that 'Julian James and Mitchie Torres are going to get married', hence why she gave him a ring for his birthday.

_"Forgot to mention it, I'll tell her tomorrow though"_ Another silence. _"Mitch, are you okay?"_

"No, not really" She shook her head even though he wouldn't be able to see it. She could feel tears form in her eyes and she was already getting mad at herself for letting them appear "Everything's messed up dude" She pulled her knees up and rested her head on it, making herself small.

_"Do you want me to drive over?"_

"It's an six hour drive you moron"

_"It's __**just**__ a six hour drive when my best friend isn't okay"_ He retorted sincerely.

"That's nice to hear" She spoke trough her tears and she wiped them away angrily "I owe you my life, so you deserve all the happiness you can get, but sometimes I just wish I wasn't so damn stubborn and we would've been together. We would be good together dimples"

_"Is it Shane?"_ He whispered and he lied down on his back on his bed.

"Yeah"

_"What happened?"_

"He's perfect for me, but it's hard" She admitted quietly.

_"Why? Because you're so damn stubborn?"_ Julian asked with a chuckle

"Exactly, I just wished I could let him in you know. We seem to fit even though we're different and have completely different ideas of things and I don't know, I just wish things went as easy as it did with us"

_"Now, now, if you keep comparing every guy to me you will end up alone and bitter, because no one can top me"_ He joked and he smiled softly when he heard her laugh _"But seriously Mitch, it took time with us and look where we are now. Just give him a shot"_

"Ok" She murmured after a moment of silence and she got up from the steps and walked back inside. She rummaged trough her bag in the dark and found what she was looking for.

_"What are you doing?"_ He asked curiously, since he was hearing faint noises.

"Getting my cigarettes and iPod" She pulled one out of the pack and grabbed her lighter of the bedside table and she slowly made her way outside again.

_"Mitchie are you for real? You have been doi-"_

She interrupted him and she rolled her eyes "For Pete's sake, stop right there Julian. Don't lecture me about this. I really fucking need it okay?"

He turned quiet and rubbed his temples before responding _"Fine"_ He felt like the conversation was coming to an end so he let out a sigh and quietly listened as she tried to light up her cigarette _"I love you"_ He whispered.

Mitchie stopped for a second and she took a deep breath to calm herself down "I love you too" She responded "Bye" With that she hung up. She placed her phone on the step next to her and finally lit up her cigarette. She inhaled the smoke and exhaled and she immediately felt a calm washing over her. She put the cigarette between her lips and she put on her iPod, scrolling down until she reached the number she was looking for. She pressed play and moved her headphone over her ears.

**_Never wanted to feel_**

**_Never wanted you to steal my heart_**

**_Never wanted you to know_**

**_Never wanted to show I'm weak_**

**_I'm falling all over myself_**

**_Trying to be someone else_**

**_I wish you would dare to walk me home_**

**_So I wouldn't have to feel alone_**

After taking another drag Mitchie shook her head while chuckling "What are you even doing to me Shane Gray?" She chuckled some more when she thought back at the events that occurred after dinner. He was so quirky and boyish. It was like walking around with a pup or with someone of her own age while he's older than her. But she had fun, that's what mattered. She smiled up at the moon as her worries about her and Shane fled her mind. She was the one who told them to be spontaneous right?

* * *

**Ah, did not expect for this chapter to turn out this way at all. But I liked it, so I really hope you guys did too! Songs used are Gotta Gettaway | Stiff Little Fingers, Boys Don't Cry | The Cure and Heart | The Pretty Reckless (which I really recommend you to listen to when reading the end of this chapter! Look it up when you want or have the time or whatever)**

**Mitchie's finally giving in to what's happening with her and Shane thanks to Julian, as you noticed he will always be someone to fall back on for her : ) Note that Mitchie said that she & Julian would've been good but that Shane is perfect for her!**

**Oh and I was wondering if you guys want this story to go on till after camp and they go back to their own lives or just stop when summer ends. Let me know so I know what to do with this story. **

**Thank you for the amazing feedback and I'm sorry if there are any mistakes! **


	14. Crush'd

**Thank you **_Brand New_** for writing the awesome song **_Sic Transit Gloria… Glory Fades_**, which fits perfectly in Mitchie and Shane's relationship. Thank you **_Arctic Monkeys _**for**_ I Bet That You Look Good On The Dance Floor_** and thank you guys for supporting this story the way that you do!**

**I hope you enjoy**!

* * *

**Say Anything** | Crush'd

**_Respect to your work,_**

**_You're an artist, I'm a silly jerk._**

**_I think that dynamic could work._**

**_(..)_**

**_I have a total crush on you, baby_**

**_And I can't let it go, oh no._**

**_I have a total crush on you, baby_**

**_Baby, if only I could let you know._**

**_(…)_**

**_Quite sure you love me, _**

**_Quite sure I love you too_**

**_We each should make a verbal agreement_**

**_To only kiss each other_**

**_Because one time, beneath the sky_**

**_Outside my New York pigsty_**

**_I saw a vision of you and I_**

* * *

You could say that the drive to the airport was rather awkward. Glances were stole between Mitchie and Connie and Carson was just sitting in between, still having no idea as to what was going on. They had arrived over an hour ago and now that Connie was using the toilet Caron saw the opportunity to talk to his daughter, alone.

Mitchie was cuddled up to her dad on the really uncomfortable plastic chairs. She was wearing one of his old sweaters and she had the hood pulled over her head. She kept falling asleep every minute only to wake up the second after. She shifted her head on her father's shoulder and let out a yawn.

Carson wrapped his arm around her and pulled her a little closer "Hey, you okay there? You've been moody all morning"

She gasped and hit him on his chest playfully "'I'm not moody"

"Oh come on Mitchie, I'm your father and since we're pretty close I know it if you're moody or not" He chuckled and he tipped her nose "So what's going on?"

She shrugged her shoulders and cuddled up to him again "I'm just going to miss you especially after having you around for quite some time. I'm glad that you were able to make it for my birthday dad"

"And it has nothing to do with your mom?" He asked carefully, not wanting to push her buttons.

Mitchie let out a sigh. She hated how simple her father could read her. She hated it because ever since she's fifteen she's been trying to not be such an open book. But sometimes things don't always go the way she wants it to go. Knowing that her father probably wouldn't let it go – since her mother is involved with it, otherwise he would let **_her_** come to him – she decided to just tell. "Remember when I said that you didn't need to worry about Shane?" She closed her eyes tightly expecting him to tense up or get mad but when nothing happened she peeked her eyes open and looked up at him.

"Yeah, I remember" He said carefully as he wondered what Shane had to do with this all.

"Well, you still don't need to worry about him…" She made clear quickly and she averted her eyes to her hands that were resting on her lap "But I uhm, I kinda like him"

"Define kind of…" Carson questioned curiously.

"As in, I really like having him around and he's leaving a really, really good impression on me and he even makes me wonder if I'm going to miss him after camp. I don't know, I think he'll be in the studio all the time and he'll go on tour afterwards and I honestly think we're going to lose touch" She admitted quietly, but not daring to look at him because the last time they talked about Shane, he ordered her to stay away from him.

"Well that's pretty serious. Does he like you just as much?"

"A lot more, I think. That's what the fight was about between mom and I. She's reluctant that I'm going to hurt him because of how I 'treat' guys or whatever she said. It just makes me so mad that she would say something like that to me. She knows that I wouldn't hurt him, or at least not on purpose. She didn't even think about the fact that he can hurt me as well, not that I'd be heart broken about it but still" She complained to her father. It felt good to be able to talk to someone about it, and not just anybody, but her dad. Her best friend who has always helped her trough everything and he doesn't judge, or he just never judged **_her_**. He's everything that she needs him to be.

"Oh hunny, I'm absolutely positive that your mom didn't mean it like that. She knows you, and she knows that you wouldn't hurt Shane on purpose. It's just probably that whatever she saw or heard made her say that. Of course she's worried about a guy hurting you considering what happened to you when you were fifteen. She's worried sick every time you go out, either it is with Kyle and Jeremy – who she knows – or if you're going to a party where there most definitely will be guys. And that has nothing to do with treating you like a baby or whatever. It's called being a mother. She probably didn't say anything about him hurting you because she expected you to know that she already does. You know your mother, she a very loving person"

"I know" Mitchie mumbled after over thinking Carson's words. Her mother always worried about her wellbeing. She doesn't remember a time when that wasn't a case so now that she was thinking about it she wondered why she jumped to conclusions. It's probably because everything was getting too much for her at that moment. Why does everything has to be so damn confusing? "Tell me honestly" She looked up at her father "What would you think if Shane and I got together, together as in dating?"

Carson raised his brows at her question and he cleared his throat "I think that I would be more comfortable about that idea if I got to know him better… Do you want to date him?"

"I never felt like I wanted to but Shane confuses me on that front." She shrugged her shoulders lightly "I do know that I've never felt like this before and it's actually quite nice" She blushed at her own words and shyly looked away from her dad.

Carson chuckled lowly and tried to look at her face "What is that? Are you blushing?" He teased.

Mitchie slapped his arm playfully and muttered a no, but when she looked up at him their eyes met and they both burst out into laughter "Yes" She admitted and she buried her face onto his chest.

Carson rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. He was about to say something but his flight just got called "Guess it's time for me to go" He looked down at Mitchie who nodded slowly.

Connie quickly walked up from the restroom and let out a breath "You have to go?" It wasn't really a question but more a statement. She watched as Carson and Mitchie got up.

Carson nodded and let go of Mitchie so he could walk to his wife "I'll see you soon and I'll call when I get home" He placed his hand on the small off her back and pecked her lips sweetly.

"Ok, see you soon" Connie smiled and pulled back. "I love you" She looked at Mitchie who walked over to Carson with her arms open and that made her smile more.

"Talk things out with your mom, will you?" He whispered so only she could hear it.

"I will" She whispered back as he kissed her temple "I'm going to miss you"

"I'll be back in two weeks to see you shine at The Final Jam. I'll be sitting right there in the audience with your mom" He pulled back a little so he could look at her with a smile on her face "You're going to be amazing, I'm sure off it. I don't know if you've already been working on a song for The Final Jam but it's going to be great"

Mitchie smiled brightly and hugged him again "Thanks dad, I love you"

He looked around when his flight was being called again and he softly squeezed Mitchie's shoulder "Love you too kiddo. I'll see you soon" He grabbed his bag and pressed a kiss on Connie's cheek before walking away.

Connie let out a sigh and she and Mitchie waited until he was out of sight. She looked to her daughter with a small smile on her face "Are you ready to go?"

Mitchie cleared her throat and averted her eyes to the ground "Yeah, let's go" She said quietly. They walked to the exit off the busy airport without talking to each other. When they got in the car the temperature had raised a lot more then when they got there three hours ago. So she took off her father's old hoodie and got the baseball cap that Kyle gave to her last year and put it over her head. She took a deep breath when they were driving for about ten minutes and she turned in her seat a bit so she could face her mom. "I owe you an apology mom"

Connie let out a sigh of relieve, she was so happy that her daughter was talking to her again. She really didn't mean to hurt her feelings like that "Oh Mitchie, I'm so sorry" She immediately retorted.

Mitchie nodded and adjusted the cap on her head "But I need you to understand that this thing with Shane is not just something that I'm doing to have fun. Well, it was at first, but then he opened up to me and I opened up to him and I really, really like him. I mean it's awesome being with him and he's such a nice guy that I need to remind myself that he's a rock star and that I probably won't be seeing much from him unless they show him on TV and that sucks, but we've got to know each other pretty well that I wouldn't mind being really good friend after camp"

"You've grown to be such an amazing and strong woman Mitchie" Connie cooed and she reached out for her hands, lacing their fingers together "I'm proud of you" She took her eyes off the road for a few moments so she could smile at her daughter "I really am"

Mitchie squeezed her hand and smiled back brightly "Thanks mom"

* * *

Mitchie was sitting on the kitchen counter with ice cream in her hands. Her lean legs are crossed at her ankles and she has her headphones over her ear blocking everything out.

She was starting breakfast already since her mom still had a few stuff to do. They just got back from the airport where they dropped her father off. She's going to miss him, it was nice having him here and although they didn't do much together while he was here it was always a comforting thought to know that he was only seconds away. She let out a sigh, and placed a spoonful off ice cream in her mouth while dully staring at the breakfast that she had already made, it was almost done. She hasn't slept that much after her phone call with Julian. She had too many thoughts in her mind. Swaying her entwined legs she turned her attention to the song that was already playing for a while on her iPod.

**_He is the lamb, she is the slaughter._**

**_She's moving way too fast and all he wanted was to hold her._**

**_Nothing that he tells her is really having an effect._**

**_He whispers that he loves her,_**

**_but she's probably only looking for se-_**

**_(Up the stairs: the station where_**

**_the act becomes the art of growing up.)_**

**_So much more than he could ever give,_**

**_a life free of lies and a meaningful relationship._**

**_He keeps his hands pinned down at his sides._**

**_He waits for it to end and for the aching in his guts to subside._**

Oh she knew what the song was about. She definitely knew which is why she raised her brows in surprised when the person she was thinking about walked in. And while he did she thought back to their conversation that occurred in the car yesterday.

_He shook his head and chuckled, pulling his hand back and putting it on the wheel again. "Sex means nothing to you does it?"_

_She puckered her lips and thought about how she was going to answer this question without thinking of her as a slut "That's not true, it depends on the person. You either have meaningless sex or sex that means everything" She simply said with a shrug of her shoulders. She rolled up the window again when they stopped._

_"All right with that in mind, and the not so subtle hints you have been giving me" Shane took the keys out of the ignition and looked at her a bit nervously "What would we be having?" _

If she would apply the song to their relationship it was almost scary how much it fit. The boy being the romantic, scared shitless to have sex while the girl doesn't care at all and wants to get it over with. _Just imagine Mitchie_, she thought to herself, _imagine you guys do have sex eventually…It is Shane. It __**has**__ to mean everything, right? _She wouldn't be able to hurt him like that. She wouldn't be able to take advantage off him. She pulled a face and quickly took her headphones off her ear and turned the song off. Right now, it was disgusting her.

Lost in her thoughts she didn't realize that Shane had entered the room until the door fell closed behind him, so she quickly smiled at him "Morning pretty boy" She cleared her throat and tried to push the song to the back of her mind. She really wants to be the girl that Shane deserves, she just doesn't know if she can be that girl.

"Hey, I couldn't find you earlier. Is everything okay?" He walked over to her and stood in front of her, his hands resting on the counter by her sides. He studied her as she lowly chuckled and looked down at the space between them. He noted how she slowly adjusted the baseball cap she hand on her head and how she looked up at him trough her thick eyelashes almost shyly. He had never seen her like this and it made a smile twitch on his lips.

She placed her hands close to his, which made him catch a breath, and she leaned back. "I was gone for 3 and a half hour tops – since I was at the airport – and it's 8 A.M now. How early where you at my cabin Shane Gray?" She lifted her eyebrow and almost chuckled again when his face flushed red. He really looked adorable but she didn't want to embarrass him even more, so she took her hands off the counter and she brought her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She watched as the distance between them became smaller and she smiled up at him "You know what? Don't answer that" She whispered and placed soft kiss on his jaw.

"Ok" He breathed out as he brought his hands to the small off her back. He still got amazed by every thing she did, said or how she could touch him oh so soft at one second and then kiss him hard the other. His fingertips moved up and she tensed up a bit by it. A grin off satisfaction played on his face by her reaction.

She rolled her eyes at him and moved her hands into his hair "You can kiss me instead" Her eyes widened and a gasp escaped her lips when he abruptly moved her closer – closing the entire gap that has been between them – and placed his lips on hers, passionate but hard.

Shane smiled in the kiss and slowly traced his tongue over her bottom lip, begging for an entrance. He hummed contently when it was given to him. Things were getting a little messy. Mitchie had wrapped her right leg around him to get him as close as possible. His fingers were playing with the hem off her top and he was kind of waiting for permission to explore her smooth skin.

Mitchie raised her brows during the kiss when she heard a faint noise in the distant. It took a few moments before she realized it was her mother who was practically singing out her name while walking towards the kitchen. It made her pull Shane even closer and deepen the kiss even more because she didn't know when they would be able to continue this. Her mother had stopped chanting but she knew she was coming so she leaned back from Shane and she sighed disappointedly. "Hey Shane" She smiled when he pecked her lips. _I know. I can't get enough of you either_, she thought to herself.

Shane hummed and moved his eyes to her face, still a bit dazed by the kiss and he bit down his bottom lip waiting for her to continue.

"My mom's coming" She stated and that was when he seemed to 'wake up'. His face flushed red and he immediately stepped away from her. She placed her hand over her mouth trying to stifle her giggles as she watched him hop around the kitchen wondering what to do. She shook her head bemused and waved him over "Come here" She reached behind her and took out her iPod and her headphones.

He raised his brow, but walked over to her anyway curious about what she was going to do. He frowned when she put her headphones around his neck and music softly started to play. He glanced up at her and realized that she was trying to calm him down.

"Hey mom" She exclaimed, but she kept her eyes fixated on Shane's still bemused at how nervous and goofy he suddenly was. She wondered how people could even portray him as some kind of 'bad boy'. He was cute and sweet and sometimes extremely cheesy, but how could people not see that his bad boy attitude was a complete act. How could they not see how truly amazing he actually is?'

Shane looked up from Mitchie's iPod – as if he was focusing on that all along – and greeted Connie with a wave and a smile "Hey"

"Hello Shane" She shot him a smile and quickly eyed Mitchie, before looking back at him again "You're up early" She noted as she grabbed her apron and put it on.

He lowly chuckled and nodded "Yeah, couldn't sleep any more" He eyed Mitchie as well and he lowered his glance back down to her iPod when he clearly made the point that she was the reason for it.

When her mother was looking away Mitchie softly tapped Shane's bum – receiving a grin from him – and moved her head towards the door "Time to go pretty boy, breakfast needs to be up in half an hour"

"There's no need for him to leave. He's not in the way" Connie smiled politely and ushered Mitchie off the counter so they could start breakfast.

Mitchie grinned at Shane and draped a towel that her mom handed her over her shoulder. "Or you can stay" She mentioned kind of hopeful.

"I'll stay" He sealed his words with a nod and a wide grin when Mitchie tipped her head down and turned away from him to try to hide her bright smile, but he noticed. And he loved it.

* * *

Right after breakfast Mitchie helped her mother in the kitchen for a bit before running over to class since she was almost late. Brown turned to look at her, just like the rest off the class when she walked in, but she just lifted her chin up and walked over to Caitlyn who was sitting on the back row off the classroom.

"So as you all know, The Final Jam is in less than two weeks. It's time we start working on that" Brown started the class as he eyed all of his students "You guys know that it's mandatory to write your own song. Make it original, meaningful and most importantly, make it **_yours_**" He leaned of his table. "So that's exactly what we're going to do from now on until The Final Jam. Right now you're going to leave this classroom because if you stay here while trying to write something the chance is that you'll think in a box. So go outside with your notebook, sit by the docks or whatever and write. Whenever you feel like you got something that you're proud about, show it to me and if you need help, you know where to find me" He smiled at how excited they all looked. He clapped his hands together and opened the door for them "Go and be creative"

Mitchie and Caitlyn walked out together, animatedly talking about their assignment while they were making their way over to Mitchie's cabin so they could get her notebook that she had forgotten to bring. She opened the door and walked inside. She walked to her bed and lifted her mattress to grab her notebook, but it wasn't there. She widened her eyes at that and she dropped the mattress back on it's place. Where was her notebook? And the most important question was who has it?

She tried to think back at the last time that she was writing something in her notebook but her thoughts got interrupted when Caitlyn opened the door and walked in.

"Hey, are you okay?" She kept a hold off the door while she stared at Mitchie curiously. She looked distressed but she decided to not say anything about that.

"Yeah, I uhm, just need to do something first, so I'll meet you out on the docks ok?" She was trying to usher her out off her cabin while she frantically looked around, thinking that maybe she had put it on some other place. She didn't wait for Caitlyn reply instead she turned back around so she could search around the cabin "It has to be here" She hissed trough her teeth. Imagine if someone found what she had written in there. It's not only her songs but also a few things about how she's been feeling since she's fifteen. What if someone like Tess finds it? She'll be screwed. After looking everywhere she gave up and let herself fall down on her bed. She had landed in a nightmare, she had to be.

She moved her hands over her face and let out a long breath as she tried to remember the last time she used her notebook.

_Mitchie turned around to face the person who called out her name. She raised her brow when she saw Shane's eyes travel up to her eyes, she was well aware someone was watching her but she didn't pay much attention to it. She placed her notebook, open, on the dock and softly smiled when he stopped in front of her._

She sat up in her bed and she widened her eyes in realization. That was two days ago.

_She brought her arms up as she smiled cheekily at him. She wrapped them around his neck and laced her fingers up in his hair "Kiss me again" She muttered._

_"You're thunderstorms Mitchie Torres" He leaned down to kiss her but she stopped him._

_"Did you just quote Arctic Monkeys, also known as one of my favourite bands?" She smiled brightly at him and his cuteness._

_"Well yeah, the song fits you perfectly" He rolled off her and sat up. He helped her sit up as well and he tapped his fingers on the dock._

_Mitchie sat down in Indian style in front of him and she placed a strand of her hair behind her ear "I'll take it as a compliment" She whispered before licking her lips. She leaned forward and connected their lips together in a soft kiss. She had to pull away when she faintly heard her name being called around the camp grounds. "Sorry about that" She got up from her spot on the ground and she waved at her mom who was waiting for her "Look I have to go help my mom"_

"He has got to be kidding me" She muttered as she rose from her bed and stomped her way out off her cabin. The first place she was going to look was his cabin, really hoping that he didn't have an early class and that Jason and Nate were in their own cabins. She stomped over to his cabin and slammed the door open without knocking "Shane, where are you?" She crossed her arms together and awaited his reaction but nothing came. She frowned, lifted her chin and walked around the place, realizing that he wasn't there. Then she decided to look around herself to see if maybe he hid it somewhere.

She looked under his mattress, under his pillow, in his closet and she was going to look around more when she caught a glimpse of something in the corner of her eyes. She couldn't believe it. He wasn't even **_trying_** to hide it. She walked over to his desk and picked up her notebook – the one that he gave her, but that doesn't give him the permission to just take it – She moved her fingertips over the white cover and took in Shane's handwriting. **_'Your art matters' _**

_Mitchie walked back to the other presents and tore it open finding a simple white notebook. When she turned it around to look at the front she saw that someone had written down __**'Your art matters'**__ on it with a black marker. She looked up and her eyes met with Shane's and she just knew that it was from him. It had to be. He's the only one that has seen her writing songs since camp started. "Thank you" She muttered as they shared a hug that seemed to mean more to the both of them then they thought it would._

Mitchie snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the sound of the door closing so she looked up and turned around to be faced by Shane. She rubbed her nose and pursed her lips, waiting for him to say something first.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" He smiled down at her, happy to see that she was looking for him while they say each other about twenty minutes ago "And aren't you supposed to be in class?" He raised his brows at that fact.

"Why didn't you just give it back to me huh?" Mitchie wondered and she placed her notebook on his desk with a slam "You could've gone by my cabin, you could've mentioned it yesterday when we were together but you didn't and I can't seem to figure out why" When he didn't answer her she laced her fingers trough her hair and she let out a sigh "I just… You don't know how personal everything is that's in there" She pointed to the notebook and bit down her bottom lip while glancing over at Shane.

"I uhm, actually do" He breathed a tad nervous "I…" He scratched the back of his neck when he saw that realization had dawned her.

"Oh my god" She exclaimed outraged "I can not fucking believe you Shane. You read it?!" She placed her hand over her notebook and picked it up, only to toss it to his head but to her dismay he ducked and it didn't hit him. "I hate you" She blurted out and she immediately covered her mouth in shock. She didn't mean to blurt it out, neither did she meant it but you can't just unsay something like that.

Shane clenched his jaw and swallowed a lump down his throat. He didn't mean for this to happen. He was going to give her her notebook back but the stuff that he read in there completely captivated him. He finally got to know what has been going around in her mind since she got here. It was only now that he realized how selfish it was for him to do that. He should've seen the signs whenever she freaked out at him for trying to read something that she wrote.

_"What do we have here" Shane spoke after he had read the lyrics that she had written. They were good, great even but he wasn't going to admit that aloud, of course. So he snatched the notebook from off her lap and stared down at her with a cocky look on his face. _

_Mitchie's face turned red when she shot up and saw Shane standing there, with her notebook. All of her thoughts and feelings were in there. She walked closer to him and tried to get it out of his hands but he kept it out of her reach "Give it back" She said, trying to remain calm._

_Shane cocked his eyebrow up and opened the book at a page, looking at it "Why should I after you've been a bitch to me"_

_"You're unbelievable" She screamed out, causing him to look at her in surprise "Give it back Gray because I will cut your throat if you don't and don't think that I won't do it" _

_"Fierce, I like it" He teased and a grin of amusement grew on his face when he saw her getting angrier._

_"I mean it, it are __**my**__ stuff, stay away from it" She yelled at him before tippy toeing and grabbing the notebook out of his hand "Unlike your crappy lyrics, mine actually mean something and seeming it's none of your business" Her voice trailed of and she gathered her phone from the ground before slipping past him, making her way back to her cabin._

(…)

_"And are you going to play for me someday?" He moved his gaze back to Mitchie and he saw her shake her head._

_Mitchie released her knees and crossed her ankles "Probably not, my songs are personal"_

"See what you make me do?" She mentioned to when she threw her notebook at him and when she said that she hates him.

"What I make you do?" He exclaimed astonished "How about how you make me feel huh?" He bended down to pick up the notebook from the floor and he walked over to her with quick steps "Why can't you open up to me?" He softly pressed the book against her chest, waiting for her to grab it "Why can't you just let me all the way in?" He whispered desperately. What was it that made her so cautious about everything? What happened to her that made her so enclosed?

Mitchie grabbed the notebook from his hands and stared right at him, trying her hardest to keep her tears in "Because I don't want you to know how fucked up I actually am Shane. I'm a cold hearted bitch. I'm pissed at my mom for days when she accused me of hurting you. I punched Kyle when he told me I needed to calm down when I was drunk. I'm pissy, I use you and you let me"

He interrupted her by placing his hand on her cheek and the other on the small off her back "You're not using me"

"I **_am_** and you let me. Why do you let me do that? You deserve so much better" She was almost pleading for an answer. She wanted to know why he just couldn't let it go.

"Because I like you"

"You know I'll never be capable of liking you back just as much or in the same way Shane" She averted her eyes to her shoes, just so she wouldn't have to look him in the eyes.

"You are capable off that"

"Oh yeah, do you have prove to back that statement up?" She stepped away from him and leaned against the desk, crossing her arms over her chest. She looked everywhere except for at Shane. She wondered how it was that with one single touch or just a few words he could already make her feel so much better.

"It's because you're a passionate person. Everyone sees that, in your music, the way you are with your friends and with your parents. It shows Mitch"

"And how do you know I'm passionate… about you?" She tilted her head curiously as she awaited his answer. She raised her brows when he walked over to her and placed his hands on either side off her. She was expecting him to kiss her so when he didn't she just stared at him confused.

"Tell me what you like about me" He said huskily, a daring spark in his eyes. He wanted to make her realize that opening up to someone doesn't always mean it's going to destroy you.

Mitchie straightened her back and uncrossed her arms that were still resting over her chest. She felt like if he was going to come any closer she was going to give into him – something that she absolutely didn't want "Don't you already know? You went trough all off my personal stuff, didn't you?" She shot back a tad annoyed. When Shane had given her this new notebook for her birthday she wrote everything that was still relevant from her old notebook into the new one so she could get rid off the old one. If he had only read things about these last month on CampRock, then she wouldn't have minded. But he didn't, no, he just had to go and read all the angst things she wrote when she was depressed 15 years old up until now.

"I deserved that" Shane sighed and he leaned away from her biting down his bottom lip.

"Yes you did" She snapped and she let out a deep sigh trying to calm herself down. She tangled her fingers trough her hair again and after a small moment off silence – in which Mitchie stared at the ground the entire time and she could feel Shane stare at her – she finally spoke up, or more like, mumbled. "I like how you didn't kiss me just then" She cleared her throat and crossed her arms over her chest again "I like how you always know exactly what to do"

Shane raised his brows at her, wondering where she was going with this but then he remembered he had asked her to tell him what she liked about him "Ok" He said back softly, anxious to hear more.

"I…" She let out a deep breath and she lowly chuckled "I like how you changed your hair because I told you to" She wrinkled her nose and giggled softly when he chuckled along with her "I like how you only let me insult you, cause you always get pissed when somebody else does but not at me." She looked at him trough her lashes and she shrugged her shoulders "I don't know, I guess I like how insecure you are sometimes so I can make you feel better. I like how innocent you are at some aspects which makes you incredibly cute" Before she could even get a grip on it the words were just flowing out of her mouth. It was like she didn't have to think about what she was saying at all "I like how you get along well with my mom. I like how you got my dad worried about you, so you do have a bad side" She mirrored Shane's smile and leaned back on the table again.

Shane adored listening to her about the little things she likes about him. He was unconsciously leaning closer to her as she went on and on.

"I like your goofy grins after you have said something utterly stupid. I like how you think you know me" She placed her hands over his chest and looked at him "I love how passionate you are about your music but it seriously makes me angry that you can't do what you love, but I know that you and your brothers will be able to stand up to your record label one day" She said sincerely.

"Because you inspired us" Shane whispered back.

Mitchie looked down and blushed, the smile that she had on her face slowly fading when she looked back up at him again. She moved one of her hands off his chest and to the back off his neck, moving her lean fingers into his bed of short curls "I like how you look at me like I put the sun in the sky every morning" She whispered as she stared into his warm brown eyes "I don't, but it feels good to have someone looking at me like that"

"You deserve to be looked at that way" Once again his plan was to go in for a kiss, but she was looking at him so vulnerable and she had just exposed himself to her that it felt inappropriate to kiss her, so he pulled her into a hug instead. He stroked her hair and he kissed her temple as they stayed like that "I like you too" He spoke up eventually.

Mitchie giggled and pulled back a little so she could look at him "Yeah, I figured that" She stepped away from him and smiled "Don't you dare tell anyone I was sappy"

Shane shook his head bemused and also with a smile on his face "I won't"

"Good" She started making her way to the door off his cabin "I need to get back to class" She was about to walk out but in the corner off her eyes she caught her notebook on the desk. She wanted to slap herself for almost forgetting it. She quickly walked over and grabbed it "But I mean it Gray, stay out off my stuff" She warned "You know, unless I show it to you" She walked to the door again

"Got it" He nodded firmly and he let out a blow of air when the door fell shut behind her when she left. He slowly walked to the window to watch her walk across the field and to the docks where he thought he saw Caitlyn sitting – he wasn't quite sure since it was a tad too far away. A grin grew on his face when he realized what had happened between them. He had made her see that he really, really likes her and he just wants the best for her, which is opening her heart to someone every once in a while. He clapped his hands together, walked over to his bed and dropped himself on it as he continued grinning like a fool.

* * *

Nate was tapping his fingers on the table where he was sitting with his brothers. They just had a talk with Brown and they came to the conclusion that – since they'd be leaving camp soon – it's time to figure things out with their label. Now they have decided that if they do get dropped that Brown's plan B. How cool is it to have an uncle with a record label, right?

Anyway, now they were sitting at lunch and waiting for the rest off their group to arrive.

"No but seriously, were you even going to tell us about you and Caitlyn?" Shane questioned with a bemused grin on his face when his little brother blushed.

"Yeah, I mean I found out because Mitchie told me" Jason noted and he laughed "And then I saw you two making out" He shook his head and nudged Shane "You had to be there. They looked so embarrassed and I just pretended like I didn't see anything. It was amazing"

Shane chuckled along with Jason while Nate only muttered some words that sounded like _'idiots'_ and _'stop embarrassing me'_ while he blushed even more.

Caitlyn walked inside the cabin after talking with Mitchie who went into the kitchen so she could help her mother.

"Oh my god, I still can't believe how gross and embarrassing it is. Imagine having your mom being a caterer at the camp you go to" Tess spit out with a disgusted look on her face.

Caitlyn stopped walking when she heard Tess behind her and she raised her brows. Tess Tyler needs to be put in her place "I am so damn sick off you Tess" She raged as she turned around to face her. Her clothes were hurting her eyes with the over present sparkles that were all over her shirt so she just averted her eyes to her face as a glare showed. "Just because your mother sucks at being around doesn't mean that it gives you the right to be a complete and utter bitch to everyone. For God's sake Tess, don't you ever get tired of yourself?" She had raised her voice so it wasn't much off a surprise that the people in the cabin had quieted down a bit and were all staring at them.

"How do you know about that?" Tess whispered, looking over at everyone that were staring at them and she felt incredibly uncomfortable.

"Everybody knows, but we got the tendency to act humanly and pretend like we don't know so **_you_** don't feel bad. It would be so awesome if you could actually for once do that for us! So what if Mitchie's mom is the caterer Tess? So what if I can't sing? Or who actually cares what designer brand you're wearing? For once in your life just drop the judgements and actually have fun at this camp damn it" With that Caitlyn turned away from her – her hands balled into fists – and she walked over to the table where Nate, Shane and Jason were sitting.

Nate quickly looked at Tess who walked out with her head hung low before he turned back to Caitlyn "Uhm, wow, that was impressive" It was still awfully quiet in the cabin so he felt like he had to whisper. The silence was soon interrupted though when Connie and Mitchie walked in chuckling, having no idea what occurred only a few seconds ago.

"Lunch is served" Connie said cheery and she eyed Mitchie before walking back inside the kitchen.

"Good, I'm starving" Tom exclaimed, who had just walked in with Dana behind his tail.

"Well aren't you always" She teased and they walked over to the line to get their lunch.

"True, true" Tom shrugged his shoulders and smiled goofily at her. When he looked away from her his eyes met with Mitchie's.

Mitchie raised her brow when she saw Tom walking in with a girl behind them. Even though they weren't holding hands or anything it was obvious that they were 'together'. She remembered Tom telling her about a girl named Dana that he really likes, but she's been up in her own bubble for so long that she didn't really pay much attention to what was going on around her, unless if it had anything to do with music or, well, Shane. So she smiled brightly when she saw Tom with Dana and when their eyes met she mouthed: 'good job' and winked. She was happy for him. Tom is a really nice and down to earth guy and he deserves a really nice girl.

Since she was already standing behind the counter she figured she could already get her food before she went to sit down, so that's what she did. She joined Tom and the girl with him – who was indeed Dana – and they made some small talk while they got their lunch. When she looked over her shoulder the others were also in line so she smiled at them. It took a while before they got their lunch but now they were all walking back to their table in the back. "So how's you girlfriend Jason?" She questioned and she smiled at how his eyes lit up with the mention off her.

"She's doing great, we talked last night and she'll be flying over for The Final Jam so you guys will meet her soon" He retorted happily.

"That's awesome. I can't wait to meet her. She sounds so lovely" Caitlyn also commented and they all sat down at the table.

Seeing that the table was pretty swamped now that Dana had joined them, Mitchie decided to position herself on Shane's lap. She eyed Shane, letting him know what she had in mind and she softly smiled when he made room for her to sit. She immediately started eating when she was settled, not at all noticing Jason's broad grin, Nate's curious eyes, Caitlyn's stare with her mouth agape and Tom and Dana's smiles.

But Shane noticed as he had rested his arms loosely around Mitchie's waist and the other one on the table so he could eat whatever he wanted to. He tried to ignore the reaction from his friends but eventually he sighed "What?" He exclaimed.

Mitchie raised her brows and looked up from her food with her big brown eyes, wondering what was going on.

Nate chuckled lowly and moved his hand to the side of his lips "You have some crumbs on your face"

"Oh" Mitchie stated and she wiped it away with her hand "Thanks Nate"

"So, is there something that you guys need to tell us?" Caitlyn asked eager. She was sure something was going on with Shane and Mitchie, it's just that they never were as bold in public as they are now so it made her wonder if they were official now – if that's even really Mitchie's thing. She's still not sure about that Mitchie's thing and what 'official' exactly means to her since she had Julian's ring but they weren't together.

Mitchie shrugged her shoulders and looked at Shane, completely oblivious that Caitlyn was referring to them being together. When he shook his head she turned back to Caitlyn a bit confused "No, not that I know off"

Jason snickered at how oblivious she was and when Mitchie turned her eyes to him he nervously smiled "Just an inside joke, nothing to worry about"

"You guys are acting strange" She looked around the table while taking a sip off her drink and she got off Shane's lap "I'm going to get an apple" She placed her hand on Shane's shoulder to keep steady as she moved her legs around the bench.

Caitlyn leaned over the table with a ridiculously wide smile on her face "Shaneee" She said in a certain tone when Mitchie had left the table and was, hopefully, out off earshot. She wanted to know what was going on, but when he didn't answer she puckered her lips and crossed her arms over her chest.

Nate just shook his head as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend.

"So, like, are you two together?" Dana casually asked. She figured they were but it would be nice to know or else she would be making inappropriate comments about how good they look together and she hopes they stay this way for a long time.

"Yeah kind of" He shrugged his shoulders and looked over his shoulder, seeing that Mitchie was walking back to their table. When he turned his head back around his eyes crossed with Caitlyn's, who was pouting.

"You're seriously mean" She indicated to him ignoring her when she asked the exact same question, but answered Dana.

"I know" He chuckled and he moved on the bench so Mitchie could sit down easily.

"What did I miss?" Mitchie asked before she took a bite off her apple.

"Tonight's 'Karaoke Jam'" Tom retorted as he tapped his fingers on the table, having a drum riff in his mind. He figured that Mitchie wouldn't really appreciate it if she knew that they were talking about her relationship with Shane so he stirred the conversation into a different direction.

"What, since when?" Mitchie furrowed her brows together and tried to recall if it was mentioned, but she came down with nothing.

"It's on the agenda on the bulletin board" Dana said obviously, lowly chuckling at how confused Mitchie looked.

"And now the question to you guys is…" She looked around the table with a grin on her face "Do I look like I read things that are on a bulletin board?"

"Nah, not really" Jason teased and as response Mitchie stuck her tongue out at him.

* * *

**_I wish you'd stop ignoring me because you're sending me to despair,_**

**_Without a sound yeah you're calling me and I don't think it's very fair_**

**_That your shoulders are frozen (as cold as the night)_**

**_Oh, but you're an explosion (You're dynamite)_**

**_Your name isn't Rio but I don't care for sand_**

**_Lighting the fuse might result in a bang with a bang-go_**

**_I said I bet that you look good on the dance floor_**

**_I don't know if you're looking for romance or..._**

**_Don't know what you're looking for_**

**_Well I bet that you look good on the dance floor_**

**_Dancing to electro-pop like a robot from 1984, from 1984!_**

**_Oh, there ain't no love, no Montagues or Capulets_**

**_Are just banging tunes and DJ sets and..._**

**_Dirty dance floors, and dreams of naughtiness!_**

**_Well, I said I bet that you look good on the dance floor_**

**_I don't know if you're looking for romance or..._**

**_Don't know what you're looking for_**

**_Well I bet that you look good on the dance floor_**

**_Dancing to electro-pop like a robot from 1984, from 1984!_**

"I can't believe that you take me away on **_this _**song. You're such a party pooper Shane Gray" Mitchie complained as Shane was walking behind her. His hands were resting on her hips as he pushed them forward. Listening to the laughter and the chanting that was slowly getting out off earshot, she decided that tonight is an amazing night. She was surprised to know that a few people choose a song by the Arctic Monkeys to sing, but it only makes her enjoy this camp even more which in turn will also make her sadder when she has to leave. She shook her head, as if the thought would go away with her movement, and she focused on where she was going with Shane. She figured that they were going to the docks but when he walked right past it she furrowed her brows and placed her hands over his, which were still resting over her hips "Where are you taking me pretty boy?" She looked over her shoulder to look at him with curious eyes but he only responded with a grin.

Shane was bringing her over to a spot that he found years ago, the first time he was at Camp Rock with his brothers. He wanted to be alone for a moment – he has no idea why anymore – but he wandered around the camp grounds for a while until he found the spot that was actually very well hidden in the summer. He thought about that spot a few days ago and he thought he'd go check it out to see if he could remember where it was. And he did find it and now he's here with Mitchie. He let go off her hips so he could brush a few leaves off a bush away but as soon as he passed her he felt her lace her fingers with his. He smiled at that little gesture. Usually it was a big deal with Mitchie if they held hands but now it happened without them even really thinking about it. "Here we are" He said in a hushed tone after he had brushed the few leaves of the bush away.

Mitchie looked away from his face so she could look at their destination and she raised her brows at it "Oh uhm, wow" She stammered out as she took a step into the little open field and the first thing that she noted was that the stars were shining so bright and like the amount of them was so much larger here than any other place at the camp. She let go off his hand as she made her way to the middle off the field. She slowly came to a stop and turned around while gazing up "This is so awesome" She whispered. She felt that if she would talk louder she would disturb the beauty off the universe.

Shane slowly walked over to her, a soft smile playing on his face as he watched her closely. How she was playing with the hem of the shirt she was wearing, how she was biting down her bottom lip and especially how calm she looked as she gazed up at the stars, as if not being able to believe how amazing it is.

He wondered if he looked the same as she does now years ago when he found this place. After he had found it he took Brown to it because he wanted to know if he knew about it too. He told them that they used to use it as a sports field when the camp had just started but then – because there were more visitors each year – it got too small so they just let nature grow in peace.

He had always been amazed about this place. It almost had something magical about it that he just couldn't put his finger on. His thoughts were interrupted when Mitchie spoke and when he looked up at her his smile faded a bit because of how serious she looked "What's wrong?"

"Well first off" She was about to continue but she figured that they were going to stay there for a while, so she lowered herself down on the grass and waited for Shane to join her "I'm sorry for saying that I hate you this morning, I really don't. It doesn't matter that I said it when I was mad at you, I still shouldn't have said it" She apologized sincerely. She had been walking around with a feeling of guilt all day long but since they weren't alone all day, this was the first opportunity she got to apologize.

"It's okay Mitch, I know you didn't mean it" He smiled at her reassuringly but he was happy to hear that she was apologizing for what she said. She surprised him every time because she's so mature for her age. He always forgets that she just turned seventeen. "I was a jerk for reading your stuff"

"Can you tell me something?" She spoke after a moment of comfortable silence that was spent by gazing at the stars.

Shane nodded and he turned around on the ground so he could lie down with his head on her lap. He smiled up at her and chuckled when she tipped his nose "Sure, tell you what?"

"I know that I asked for you to let our relationship be spontaneous and to just not think about it. It wasn't exactly fair to you since all I've been doing is thinking about it. But, what I want you to tell me is, that if our relationship doesn't work out till after camp, that we'll at least be friends. I don't mean to sound like a bitch with it. It's the complete opposite actually. It's just that you've become a great part off my life and I don't want to lose that" She bit down her bottom lip while she looked down into Shane's brown eyes. Her fingers were absently lacing trough his little curls as she awaited his response.

He couldn't believe what was happening right now. Usually when people say 'but we can still be friends' it's stupid and weird and everything, but the fact that she told him that because she wants him to stay a part off her life no matter what, flattered him enormously. "So, you want me to tell you or promise you?" He looked up at her, moving his head a tiny bit so he could get a good sight off her.

"Tell me." She stated reluctantly "I don't do promises"

"Well then in that case. Mitchie, I will always be a part off your life, in whichever way" Shane whispered with a warm smile on his face.

"Thank you" She supported her words with a firm nod "Now another thing, when was it that you realized that you liked me?" With a grin on her face she waited for his answer curiously.

"Pretty much with every single time you snapped something back at me I started liking you even more. What about when you found out you liked me?"

"For me the moment was after I had my 'break down' and you were there for me. That helped with creating a tiny, tiny bit of crush on you" She admitted a bit shyly.

Shane raised his brows in surprise, he didn't know it meant that much to her, so he leaned up and he pressed a soft kiss on her lips "I'm glad that I could be there for you that day"

"Me too"

* * *

**It took ages but it is here! And it's extremely long (for me it is) and I have no idea how that happened but I hope that maybe I can keep it up. If you haven't looked up this chapter's theme song you definitely should. It is, seriously, THE CUTEST song that has ever been written. So please dooo! Ok, I had one reply for when I asked if you guys wanted me to continue their story also after camp so I guess that's what I'll be doing! Stay tuned for more and I'm sorry if it takes long but I promise to update whenever I feel a chapter's right.**

**I'm very sorry if there were any mistakes. I was too excited to post this chapter, I just couldn't wait!**


End file.
